Complications
by MikariStar
Summary: As if constant kidnappings and conflicting emotions were not enough, Peach's life is about to get complicated. Caught in the middle of old grudges and revenge, can Peach find out what's really going on before it's too late? BowserxPeach, LuigixDaisy
1. Chapter 1

**Complications**

_As if constant kidnappings and conflicting emotions were not enough, Peach's life is about to get even more complicated. Caught in the middle of old grudges and revenge, can Peach find out what's really going on before it's too late? **BowserxPeach**_

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Fortune Teller**

With only a few (literally) smiling clouds in the sky and the sun shining brightly, it was beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The streets of Toad Town were busy with people going about their business some stopping to notice just who was walking down the streets of their little town. Today the one and only princess Peach Toadstool had finally managed to get away from her castle walls and calmly walked down the street as any regular, non-royal girl, would do.

Smiling at the passersby, Peach took time to bask in the peaceful and cheery mood that seemed to reign supreme today in Toad Town. Children ran around playing, people were shopping, selling and talking; the town was just so full of life. Past a row of brightly colored houses there was the train station. Not too far from there, adorable tiny piglets played in their little farm.

The station was looking rather busy as the train's arrival was drawing near. Toads, koopas, goombas and many others gathered around discussing all sorts of things as they waited for the train to arrive. Some of them were there to welcome friends and family and others were planning to board the train and travel to far away places.

A toad hastily arrived carrying so much luggage that it blocked his view. A small toad with a large amount of luggage was not a good combination. Clearly he was about to go on a trip and was running late checking in his luggage. He nearly bumped into Peach but narrowly avoided her at the last second slipping and landing next to her instead. "Ow!"

Peach rushed to his side to see if he was alright. A few other people turned their heads as well, some approaching with curiosity or worry. "Are you alright?" Peach gently asked as she extended her hand to help the toad stand up.

Currently the toad's mushroom had slipped down and partially covered his eyes. He heard the voice and half saw the kind globed hand willing to help him get up. Without a second thought he took it and was easily pulled to his feet. "Thanks lady!" He knew the voice was female but that's just about all he could tell until he adjusted his mushroom. He then stared at the one who had helped him. "Princess Peach!"

Peach couldn't help it but to smile about how adorably surprised the toad looked. "Yes, what's your name?"

"Vol, my name is Vol T." He bowed formally apparently forgetting about his luggage and lateness. It was surprising to see princess Peach out of the Mushroom Castle these days with all the risks of kidnappings, though staying at the castle didn't exactly stop that from happening.

"Pleased to meet you Vol, you're heading to check in your luggage right?" Peach asked.

"Yes princess! I'm going on a trip around the world and this train station is the beginning of that. It'll be fun seeing new places and meeting new people. I'll have a lot of stories to tell when I return. But I kind of overslept because I was so exited about it that I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Vol placed a hand behind his mushroom and smiled sheepishly. Though he was saying he was late he didn't seem too worried about it anymore. His attention was focused on the fact that the princess was there.

"Need a hand carrying the luggage?" Peach asked.

Vol's eyes went wide. "Goodness no, I could never ask you to do such a thing, your highness." He bowed once again and tried to gather his many suitcases in a pile.

"It's no trouble at all" Peach insisted but before she could pick up more than one suitcase a group of toads gathered around to carry the rest. "Well it seems you have a lot of helpers. Shall we take the luggage to the check in so it's loaded on the train on time when it arrives?"

"Wow, thank you! You're so kind princess, you're all very kind" Vol's trip around the world had not even started yet and something interesting had already happened.

After helping Vol with the luggage and wishing him a safe and fun trip, Peach returned to the area outside in front of the train station. She thought she heard her name being said among people's conversations, most likely about the recent events.

She took a deep breath and felt a strong sense of satisfaction with how the afternoon was going. She would definitely have to visit Toad Town more often to see her people and help in whatever little things she could.

That was a part of taking care of her kingdom, just letting them know that she was there for anything they might need help with. Peach was very loved by her people and also by people of other kingdoms and most of all by Bowser. He hasn't kidnapped her recently which meant another attempt was getting closer but she wouldn't worry about that today, she would simply enjoy her day in Toad Town.

The sound of the train was heard and the locomotive appeared in the distance. It moved at a steady pace gradually slowing down until it came to a full stop at the station. "We have arrived in Toad Town!" Even the announcement sounded more cheerful that day.

Peach expected the same cheery atmosphere to come bursting out of the train as travelers came to see Toad Town and residents returned from their journeys, but instead it was relatively quiet.

The passengers hastily got out of the train and started walking away from it. They decided to wait for their luggage to be unloaded in the cheerful area next to the oinkies as the passenger wagon seemed to carry a gloomy atmosphere.

Out of the wagon came a magikoopa. She was young, around Peach's age but didn't look nearly as happy as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. By the look in her face she had not gotten a lot of sleep recently and looked a bit thin. She seemed to take the gloomy atmosphere with her wherever she went. People eyed her suspiciously though she had not done anything suspicious, at least not that Peach had seen.

Ignoring them, the magikoopa threw a long strand of light purple hair over her shoulder and walked past Peach. She stopped and looked towards the princess before continuing on practically dragging her feet. She folded the sleeves of her long purple rope and reached into the pen holding the cute cheerful piglets. The oinkies looked reluctant at first but soon approached and allowed her to pet them over the fence. It was amazing really as oinkies were usually very easily frightened and she was a stranger to them.

A few people stared in surprise and Peach curiously approached. There was something about that magikoopa that seemed to call her. She thought she should welcome the visitor. Decided upon that thought, Peach approached.

"Hello" the princess in the pink dress said with a happy smile as if to try to give the magikoopa a little of that happiness. She certainly looked like she needed to cheer up.

"My apologies your highness if I bothered you in any way. Touching a small animal that isn't mine must not be polite but I assure you I have no intentions of causing any harm to the oinkies." The magikoopa vowed and her hair fell on her face as she did. She didn't wear glasses and behind those strands of pale purple there were big expressive violet eyes. She had beautiful eyes but they seemed to carry a lot of sadness.

"Please don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. I just wanted to welcome you to Toad Town" Peach explained.

The magikoopa smiled weakly. "I thank you, your highness. Princess Peach correct? I do apologize but I'm not too familiar with the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yes my name is Peach and it's alright. What's your name?" Peach couldn't leave her like that, she simply couldn't. She was very kindhearted and couldn't stand to see anyone looking sad.

That's when she remembered why she wanted to go out so badly today. The image was clear in her mind from the last time she was rescued. She had seen Bowser look everything from hopeful to surprised, to angry and every other emotion but not sad, not like that, in a way that she could almost feel it as if the heartache was her own. She needed to get that image out of her head. She needed to be cheered up by the happiness of her people. To erase that image and try to think she only imagined it, because there was nothing she could do, right?

"My name is Lavanda, it is an honor to meet you princess Peach," the magikoopa replied.

The voice got Peach out of her thoughts and she prevented her smile from fading just in time. "Welcome to Toad Town Lavanda, I hope you have fun here."

"Princess, may I read your fortune?" The request was sudden but not too unexpected coming from a magikoopa; some were quite accurate in their fortunes though Peach only liked having her fortune read for fun.

"Sure, that sounds interesting" Peach noticed that that Lavanda seemed a little happier, just a little. Reading fortunes must be something she enjoyed doing.

"Wonderful" Lavanda clapped her hands together and in a drastic change she smiled brightly. "Not here though because oinkies are very sensitive creatures and they might be frightened by the faint traces of magic involved."

"Let's go into town then, it should be alright there" Peach suggested. Did Lavanda suddenly look healthier? She certainly didn't look like the exhausted young magikoopa from a few minutes ago.

Near the heart of Toad Town, the two young ladies settled into a table at a café. A waiter soon came to take their orders and realized that this was none other than princess Peach sitting at one of their outdoor tables with an unknown friend. "Welcome ladies, may I bring you anything? And may I say it is an honor to have you and your friend here, princess Peach!"

"Thank you, Lavanda you should order first if you want anything, my treat." Peach was feeling cheerful, it seemed the unusual fortune teller could somehow project her mood and make other feel what she felt if only for a split second, then their own memories related to such feelings would surface.

"I couldn't impose, you're being kind enough to let me read your fortune" Lavanda said.

"It's ok, think of it as a thank you for reading my fortune" Peach replied.

"I am most grateful." Lavanda looked through the menu previously left untouched on the table. Neither she nor Peach, were feeling an appetite to eat anything big in the middle of the afternoon but a cold drink would be nice. "Piragüa, a refreshing tropical drink. This sounds good and it even comes in grape flavor, my favorite. I would like one of these."

"It is an excellent choice for a hot sunny day, most refreshing. What would you like to order princess?" The waiter asked.

Peach looked at the picture of the drink in the menu. That one was red possibly cherry or strawberry. It was served in a glass cup with many tiny pieces of ice that glittered in the light. The flavored syrup was poured over the ice giving it its color and sweet taste. Though it looked like something solid to be eaten as ice-cream the ice was cut into such small pieces they melted quickly so it could be treated as a drink. "I think I will have a piragüa too. Strawberry-peach flavored, please."

"Excellent, I shall bring them right away!" The waiter left to fetch their drinks.

**To be Continued**

_A piragüa is basically flavored ice the most common being cherry. I used its Spanish name to make it sound different. Giving it a name in a different language would probably serve to attract curious customers even though it's something so simple. Disclaimer, I don't own the Super Mario games and characters._

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Chapter 2

**Complications**

**Chapter Two: Predicting Peach's Future**

Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom was currently at café with a mysterious magikoopa. The magikoopa, who called herself Lavanda, had only recently arrived in Toad Town. Strangely enough, her appearance seemed to improve as she gained a little of Peach's friendship. They didn't know each other very well yet but that magikoopa had a mission and Peach's fortune was about to be revealed. 

Peach sat with perfect posture waiting for the waiter to return with their drinks. Lavanda returned the princess's friendly smile. "Shall I begin?"

"Of course" Peach replied, wondering what Lavanda would see in her future. Though this was just for fun, Peach was curious.

"Very well then, I'll begin." Lavanda held her wand over the table, pointing it at Peach. The princess had thought she would use magic cards or a crystal ball or something like that, but it looked as if she would use a spell. The relatively large amethyst at the end of the wand emitted a soft pale purple glow.

Peach couldn't help it but to be amazed by the jewel's beauty. Sure, she had plenty of jewels (being a princess and all) but none had that special glow around them, of course this one was magical. She felt a warm happy feeling; the energy from the amethyst was very calming. The Mushroom Kingdom princess closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the jewel, and then suddenly it stopped. Peach opened her eyes wondering what had happened. Was Lavanda done reading the fortune or did she stop for some other reason?

"I'm sorry, there are too many people here and their energies interfere with the reading. But you did feel something, right?" Lavanda asked. The light left her wand completely and the lavender-toned amethyst turned a dark violet.

"Yes, that warmth and protection… it felt..." Peach paused, _'familiar?'_. "I'm not sure I can describe it but it was good." What was that? That feeling, it was wonderful, was that what her future held? Then it was certainly something to look forward to.

The waiter stood there with the drinks, staring. He was curious about what the magikoopa was trying to do and about that irresistible glow from jewel on her wand. Both ladies soon noticed his presence. When he realized they were looking at him he snapped out of his day dream and gently set the drinks down on the table, grape for Lavanda and strawberry-peach for Peach. "My apologies, I was distracted for a second there. Here are your drinks, if you would like anything else please let me know."

"Thank you" Both ladies responded in unison which caused Peach to giggle a little along with Lavanda.

"This happens sometimes" Lavanda commented referring to the curious waiter. She looked towards him and gave him a positively gorgeous smile. It looked like his breath caught in his throat at the moment. "That will be all for now from me. What about you, princess Peach?" 

"That's all from me too," Peach felt a little odd. It was as if she had known Lavanda for years and she somehow wasn't surprised by her sudden radiant appearance and mood. Well, she was a magikoopa so magic might have been the cause… that didn't need to make sense… except why didn't she use it sooner?

"Very well then, I will leave you to your drinks now, enjoy," the waiter cheerfully said. As he left to tend to the other customers, Lavanda smiled, satisfied. Everything was going according to her plan and it was a lot easier than she imagined.

Peach tasted the sweet strawberry-peach flavored ice, for it just being ice with syrup it had certain elegance to it when served in a crystal cup reflecting the light of the sun.

Lavanda seemed to have a lot of purple around her, not just her hair, eyes and clothes, but grape was her favorite flavor as well.

Curious to hear more about the spell Lavanda used, Peach asked, "did you find out what my future is?" 

"Only in part," Lavanda replied.

"There are too many people here and I was getting readings them mixed with yours, but I did get to see a little of your future. It's quite interesting, that feeling; it means love will enter your life" Lavanda told her.

"Love…" Peach thought about it. As far as she knew, love was already in her life in the form of a certain plumber who likes to wear a red hat.

"Unexpected love." Lavanda specified. "This is a stronger love, a love that is meant to be, your true love. It has not started yet, well it has, but only half, the other half will come soon."

Lavanda was a traveler- she had just arrived at Toad Town. _'She doesn't know about Mario'_ Peach thought. Otherwise she might have adjusted her fortune's interpretation to suit him. But then again, there was always a little bit of the truth in practically every fortune, depending on how you looked at it. If Mario's love grew, if they became closer, it would be like a new love, the same man but a new love twice as strong.

"This may be something very unexpected. I want to try again later in a less crowded place because I have a feeling that we will meet again. And I'm a fortune teller, so it must come true." Lavanda laughed. "This is fun; I haven't made friends this quickly in a long time. Sorry, it's just that it feels like we're friends."

"We are; I think you're right 'bout meeting again. Tomorrow," Peach paused and looked around before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Daisy and I are planning to go hiking to the Forest Maze near Rose Town." As soon as the words escaped Peach wasn't sure why she mentioned it, but she didn't worry too much about it, Lavanda wouldn't tell anyone about their plans- or so she thought.

"You mean princess Daisy of Sarasaland? Wow, I get to meet so many cool famous people. I would love to go if it's alright" Lavanda accepted the invitation.

"Great, maybe you can help us with the plans to leave the castle and Toad Town." Peach spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"Of course, I understand that since you're the princess they can be protective. Don't worry; I won't tell anyone and I'll do whatever I can to help." Lavanda assured her. This was too easy.

Looking forward to the next day, Peach continued their conversation with curiosity. "For how long have you been reading fortunes?"

"I've been reading them ever since I was a little girl. Not to brag, but I'm confident with my skill when I can get a clear reading. Maybe we can try again at" she paused and smiled "our destination."

"Sure, that sounds good. And you could read Daisy's fortune too; if you don't mind." Peach suggested, also smiling. Tomorrow would be fun.

"Not at all, I love reading fortunes. I do it every time I reach a new town." Lavanda explained.

"You must have visited many interesting places."

"Oh yes, I've been almost everywhere. I was at Sarasaland once, but didn't get to stay for too long. I plan to visit the kingdom again someday in the near future. I also went to Nimbus Land once" Lavanda remembered.

"I love it at Nimbus Land, those soft fluffy clouds, the clear blue skies, relaxing at the hot springs. I haven't seen Mallow in a while, he must be growing into a fine prince for Nimbus Land." Peach thought of their adventure and how fast time seemed to pass.

"All of you saved the world together from Smithy, didn't you?" Lavanda asked.

"Oh, you heard about that?" That was a great adventure for Peach. She had to sneak out of the castle to go, but it was certainly worth it. She felt like she had to help, she couldn't think of a world without wishes, but in the end, the Star Road was saved. She wondered how Geno was doing up there.

"When I was at Nimbus Land, I visited the museum at the castle. The statues were great, very life-like. There I learned the full story about the adventure. I've heard about it before, but not in such detail. If I may ask I've been curious about something for a while now," Lavanda paused, this was an important point in her plan.

Peach assumed that her question was something related to the Star Road, wishes or maybe the volcano adventure. People sometimes asked if they had really gone inside Barrel Volcano and faced a dragon. "Sure, what is it?" 

"It's about King Bowser, he was in the team, right? He rescued you from Booster at Marrymore, right?" Lavanda asked. 

Peach was a little surprised by the question, but then she thought she shouldn't be. "Yes, he helped save me along with Mario, Mallow and Geno" Peach replied.

"Then he protected you during the journey?" Lavanda half-said, and half-asked.

"Well, yes he did." Peach truthfully replied. She wondered where Lavanda was trying to take the conversation but at the same time she had a pretty clear idea about it.

"He really loves you, you should give him a chance." Peach didn't need to predict the future to know that those were Lavanda's next words.

The princess suddenly wondered if Lavanda was in a way working for Bowser, maybe a different strategy, a matchmaker, but then she disregarded the thought. It wasn't rare for koopas, or magikoopas, to mention things like that to Peach. Even the ones who had moved to the Mushroom Kingdom and other towns wanted to see their king and his love together. "I... we..." This was also something that happened more often than Peach was ready to handle, yet she was at a loss for words. She paused and tried to collect her thoughts into coherent sentences. She didn't want to sound mean or like she hated Bowser, she wanted to politely explain that she loved Mario without making it sound like too much of a disappointment.

"It's alright, you don't need to explain it, I understand. It's just that I really felt something when reading your fortune, as if that was the future that awaited you. I should wait until I get a clearer reading to say for sure. I'm sorry if what I said made you feel uncomfortable." Lavanda apologized.

"It's alright, this happens a lot. You can do the full reading tomorrow." Even if the reading said she would end up with Bowser, Peach wouldn't believe it...

"Right then, we shall see tomorrow. When and where should I meet you and Daisy? I'm guessing at the Mushroom Castle to help out with, you know."

"Yes, I'll let the guards know that I'm expecting you. We're planning to go at ten in the morning, can you come?" Peach asked.

"Sounds great to me, I'll definitely be there." Lavanda replied.

They talked for a little while longer, mostly about the places they had visited, the weather that day, and they quietly discussed the plans for the next day. After a while they were done with their sweet, cold piragüas and the plans for the next day were set. The waiter had returned to collect the empty cups. "I hope you enjoyed your drinks."

"They were great, very refreshing" Peach replied.

"Oh, yes I agree," added Lavanda. "Allow me to take care of the bill, princess."

"It's okay, you're my guest" Peach insisted.

"I must insist, after all, you were nice enough to invite me to visit the castle." Of course she didn't mention the part about leaving the castle to go to the forest. With a wave of her wand golden coins appeared enough to cover the cost of the drinks and a generous tip. "I must be on my way now, princess, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Peach couldn't help it but to be amused by how the floating coins appeared, she had always liked magikoopa magic tricks. She had a feeling that tomorrow's hiking and picnic would be very interesting… and she had no idea how right she was.

**To be Continued**

_Many thanks to Razzi (ebtwisty9) for beta reading and giving me advice. Disclaimer, I don't own the Super Mario games and characters. Bowser will appear in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Complications**

**Chapter Three: Teaching an Old Magikoopa a New Trick**

Bowser continued to pace back and forth as he had been doing for the past hour or so. Kamek had followed him in his endless circles at the beginning, but soon the magikoopa had grown tired and sat down at a nearby chair. He watched the king continue his walk, but just watching Bowser walk around in circles made Kamek feel both tired and dizzy. The red carpet that extended all over the large room had been worn away in a circle, marking Bowser's exhaustive path.

"Still walking." Kamek looked up at the sound of the voice. He had been leaning back in his chair and nearly fallen asleep. He noticed that it was Kammy standing there, wand in hand, watching Bowser walk. "Why is he making such a big deal out of this?"

Kamek paused as the memories came back to him. A mysterious fortune teller had come to the castle not too long ago. He couldn't quite place it, but something didn't feel right about the magikoopa girl... yet at the same time her presence was familiar. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. In the end he had decided that it was best to let Bowser judge if she should be trusted. "Because it's not the usual plan," Kamek replied, but clearly he wasn't specific enough as Kammy only gave him a puzzled look. "It's something different, it brings new hope." The fortune teller had in fact brought new hope with her unexpected arrival, but Kamek wondered why she wanted Bowser and Peach to be together so badly. It was true that most people in the Koopa Kingdom and even some in the Mushroom Kingdom, though they didn't say it as openly as the koopas, wanted to see Bowser and Peach together. But this magikoopa, Lavanda, seemed to have a special purpose.

Before Kamek and Kammy could give the situation any extra thought Larry arrived. "Kammy, come use the computers! You promised to try to learn and Wendy's impatient."

"Alright, I'll see what's so special about those _computer_ things." Kammy sounded curious, but not as if she was truly looking forward to it. After taking one last glance at Bower, Kamek decided to go to the computer lab as well.

"I really don't know what is so special about that machine..." Kamek eyed the computer suspiciously as if it was a strange bug. He felt uncomfortable around it as if it was some kind of volatile substance that would blow up in his face if he pressed the wrong button. "I have my magic and that's all I need."

Ludwig shook his head. "Kamek, I believe that it is time for you to adapt to computers and other technological devices. I am sure you do not wish to become out of date on the latest knowledge and use of modern equipment."

"My magic is all I need." Kamek stubbornly repeated, crossing his arms and gripping his wand.

"But Kammy is using the computer too!" Lemmy pointed at the other magikoopa who seemed to be busy pressing keys one by one using only her index fingers.

Kammy paused, adjusted her glasses and read over what she had written on the screen. "Wendy, what do I do next?"

"Oh, you're done typing the email? Good, you're improving, that only took about fifteen minutes this time." Wendy read over the text written on the email, it was just five words. She blinked, blue eyes revealing surprised. Five words had taken her that long? She sighed, teaching an old magikoopa a new magic trick was hard, or so she heard, but teaching an old magikoopa how to use a computer was even harder... not to mention time consuming. "Now for the address, move the cursor right there." The koopa princess pointed at the proper space on the screen.

Needless to say, Kammy wasn't very skilled with the mouse. "I lost it, where did it go?"

From the beginning, Wendy knew this would take a lot of time but she didn't think Kammy would be _that_ slow. "Press this key, Kammy!" Iggy pressed the control key and little circles appeared on the screen like reverse ripples in water, tracking down the cursor like a radar. "There it is!"

"I see it," Kammy adjusted her glasses for the millionth time and slowly moved the mouse. She clicked and looked very satisfied with her accomplishment of moving the little blinking line to where it needed to be. She began typing an address like the ones people write on paper letters.

Larry had joined his siblings in the lesson, leaving Kamek even more alone. "What kind of an email address is that?"

"It isn't" Iggy replied.

"What do you mean it isn't? What am I suppose to write then?" Kammy asked. This was becoming rather frustrating. The use of magic and paper mail was looking better and better by the second from Kammy's point of view. Even if Parakarry occasionally (ok maybe not occasionally but rather often) misplaced letters, at least the message had a better chance of eventually reaching its destination.

"I'll type it for you" Wendy was at the end of her patience. In seconds the email address of the account the koopalings had created for Kamek was entered. Now for the subject, Wendy hit tab and jumped to the subject line without having to use the mouse, something that amazed Kammy. "What is the title of this email?"

"Old geezer." Kammy replied.

Thought he couldn't see the screen from his position, Kamek had a feeling that they were talking about him. He decided to ignore it and continued looking at the screen of Roy's computer while the koopaling played an online game. Morton was using another computer at the end of the room typing to his heart's content, most likely chatting with everyone that dared to step into whatever unfortunate chat room he was currently overloading. When he was chatting was the only time that Morton was actually quiet, since he was expressing himself on the screen. He talked even in his sleep and while he ate, though he had been told countless times not to talk with his mouth full.

Kamek didn't understand the game or why Junior kept chanting "catch it, catch it, run, faster, there it is, look, there, catch it!" Repeating the exact same words after a moment of silence, in the exact same tone and order, like a recorder.

"Kamek go check your email!" Iggy was jumping with excitement.

"Check the mail? But that is not my duty and besides Parakarry was already here earlier today. I don't think we will be getting anything else in the mail so soon." Clearly Kamek didn't know what an email was.

"Email isn't _mail_ it's _email_!" Lemmy's explanation only served to confuse Kamek further. Despite his protests, the old magikoopa was dragged towards a computer and forced to sit in front of it while the koopalings explained that they had opened an email account for him and explained how to use it. "Look, you already have two emails!" Lemmy loved getting emails and contrary to most people, he wasn't annoyed by forwards and spam.

One of the emails was the standard welcoming message that everyone received when they created a new email account, the other email was labeled as being from Kammy. Kamek gave her a suspicious look and Kammy only smiled. Maybe all her hard work sending that email would be worth it, to see the look on Kamek's face when he read it.

Kamek knew that Kammy was up to something by the look in her eyes. "This email you speak of, how do I read it?" He needed to know what she was planning even if it felt like he was walking right into a trap.

"Click! Click!" Junior cheered which only served to confuse Kamek further.

"What is this gibberish? I do not understand," honestly not knowing what _click_ meant.

"Move the mouse and double click." For Ludwig and the other koopalings it was a very simple task, but not an outdated magikoopa.

"Ludwig, are you using those strange words that mean something different from what they sound like they mean?" The funny thing was that when Ludwig used his big words, Kamek usually understood what he was trying to say, most of the time without having to look it up in a dictionary. This time he was at a total blank.

"No, he's actually making sense this time." From Wendy's point of view it was one of those rare occasions when Ludwig's words were easy to understand.

"I'll help you," Lemmy offered. He then pointed at the computer mouse. "This is a mouse."

Kamek somehow saw the resemblance between the item and a mouse. It was small and the cord looked like a tail. "Did you just nickname this item _mouse_ or is it actually named that?"

"It's a mouse, what else would it be called if not mouse? A mouse is a mouse and because of that we call it mouse, because it's a mouse!" Morton rambled on and on about the mouse until a familiar sound was heard, an indication his message had been answered. He turned his attention back to the screen then he proceeded to ramble in written form. He had learned to type very fast. Surprising his siblings, he could easily keep up with Ludwig when it came to typing if not type even faster. Of course Ludwig still had much better spelling and grammar than Morton or any other of his siblings. He would never be caught using those internet abbreviations.

"You have to move the mouse and then that little arrow on the screen moves" Iggy explained.

Kamek decided that if Kammy and the koopalings did not fear having the machine called _computer_ blow up in their faces for no apparent reason, neither would he. He gently placed an uncertain hand on the mouse and moved it slowly. He was amazed that the arrow on the screen followed its movements. Amused by this, he began to move the arrow around forming different patters faster and faster until the little arrow disappeared off the screen. "Where is it go? Is it broken?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Old people." He moved the mouse and clicked on the email titled _old geezer_. If they waited for Kamek to get the hang of it, he would be an old geezer by then too.

"It's from Kammy" Larry pointed at the email address.

By the time Kamek was done reading, the koopalings and Kammy were laughing.

_Get with the times.  
-Kammy_

"That was very immature" Kamek wasn't sure how to respond to the message.

"You seemed to be enjoying moving the mouse around. Perhaps you should try playing a game that requires such a skill, it would also serve as practice" Ludwig said.

"Kamek should draw something on Paint!" Junior suggested.

Kamek did not know how the _paint_ Junior spoke of was related to the computer but he would agree to it for the sake of doing something he understood. "Alright, let's go to the art room then." He remembered when Bowser was little and he would draw on the walls. Most of the time, Kamek used magic to clean more than anything else.

"He means the Paint program on the computer" Wendy moved the mouse too fast for Kamek to keep up and opened the program.

Now Kamek faced a white screen and the arrow had turned into a pencil. "Press this button down and move the mouse."

Kamek did as Iggy had instructed and began to draw patterns in the electronic canvas. He felt like a child learning how to play with a new toy. "So this _computer_ is used to send messages and draw pictures."

"And lots of other stuff too!" Lemmy knew it would take a long time to list all the things that could be done with a computer, let alone explain them to Kamek.

"The games are the best part!" Most of the koopalings agreed with Larry.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Super Mario games and characters and I do not own Paint, I just like playing with it. Beta reading credit goes to Razzi (ebtwisty9)._**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Complications**

**Chapter Four: Ghostly Get Away**

"King Bowser, Lady Lavanda has returned!" Skyri, a paratroopa, hurriedly flew into the room, leaving a trail of feathers in her path.

Bowser watched impatiently as Lavanda entered the room. "What do you have to report?"

"Everything is going well, your highness. Tomorrow Princess Peach and her friend Princess Daisy will be at the Forest Maze near Rose Town. I'm sure it will not take too long for her to realize her true feelings for you," Lavanda explained with a confident smile.

"Then you're actually making progress? When will Peach and I be together?" It had been far too long since Bowser heard such good news and he couldn't wait any longer for more.

"Tomorrow, but you must remember to take things slowly. I must ask you to go deep into the Forest Maze and wait for Peach there. I will lead her to you and you will have a chance to become her hero."

Bowser liked the sound of that. He would be Peach's hero instead of Mario. "Hear that Kamek? Everything is going according to- Kamek?" The Koopa King had been so busy pacing around the room that he didn't even notice when the magikoopa left.

xoxox xox xoxox

The next day, the first thing Lavanda had to accomplish was to help Peach and Daisy leave the Mushroom Kingdom unnoticed. She arrived at the castle and a toad let her in. "Welcome Miss Lavanda, the princesses are waiting for you."

"I hope I didn't arrive too late." She smiled appearing very friendly and trustworthy; it was all part of her plan.

"Not at all, you arrived just in time." The toad showed her the way to Peach's private living room. "Princess, your guest is here."

Peach thanked him and the toad bowed and left. "I'm glad you came. Lavanda, this is Daisy." After the introduction, she pulled a picnic basket from under a pile of plushies where she had hastily hidden it when the toad arrived.

"Hi, nice to meet you! Peach was telling me that you're a fortune teller. That sounds fun, could you read my fortune later? But first we need to make our great escape." Daisy was certainly talkative and social. She got used being around new people very quickly.

"Of course, Princess, I would be honored to read your fortune." Lavanda took a small bow, but Daisy shook her head.

"You don't need to do that. Just call me Daisy." She never liked formalities.

"Very well, if it is alright. About our escape plan, I thought of a possible way to leave the castle unnoticed." Peach and Daisy watch as Lavanda materialized three little dolls that looked like the three of them and used her magic to make them life size.

The Lavanda doll was surrounded by a pale purple light and came to life. "Have a good time in the Forest Maze today! The other dolls and I will take care of everything here as soon as they wake up..."

"That was amazing!"

"I'm happy you think so." Lavanda smiled, this was too easy. "To animate the other two dolls I'll need your help. Just try to clear your mind and relax so I can copy your personality into them."

The princesses did as Lavanda had asked. In the beginning, she didn't think it would be that easy to make them lower their guard┘but her plans were progressing at an excellent pace. The same pale purple glow surrounded the princesses and their identical dolls.

"Looks like everything is ready," the Daisy doll spoke.

"Just don't forget to come back before midnight," the Peach doll reminded them.

"Why midnight? Will they turn back into dolls then?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, this is only temporary." Lavanda checked her wand's amethyst and grinned when she saw two small glowing lights within the jewel.

"That's too bad. I was going to ask if I could keep mine." Many times, Daisy wished she had a double that could take her place during boring royal duties.

"I'm sorry, but my magic isn't powerful enough to maintain the living dolls for too long." That was a lie... she simply had no reason to keep up the charade for too long. For her plans to have their full effect, the Mushroom Kingdom had to realize that their princess was missing. If Sarasaland could be added to the mix, it was even better. "I can still cast a basic invisibility spell on the three of us to make it easier to leave the castle unseen."

"I've always wanted to be invisible" It would certainly make things easier for Daisy when it came to sneaking out of meetings if she had that power.

They headed towards the front door, not even making an effort to try to use a back door or windows since they were invisible. On their way they saw Toadsworth talking to Toad. "Monday, it should take place on Monday."

"But Sir Toadsworth, most people are too busy to attend the parade on a Monday. Perhaps a Saturday or Friday would be best."

Toadsworth examined his clipboard and tapped the pen against it muttering something about _risks_ and _probability_. "We cannot do that. Statistically King Bowser seems to prefer those days for his kidnapping attempts. Sadly, the majority of those attempts are successful, at least until Mario saves her. We simply can't take this risk and ruin the parade for both the princess and the people. Last year the Mushroom Day parade took place on a Saturday only because the princess had been rescued the previous Friday and Bowser doesn't usually attempt another kidnapping so soon."

"I can't believe you're discussing this." For a moment Peach forgot she was invisible and spoke as if Toadsworth could see her but had not noticed her yet. They were scheduling the parade so that it wouldn't take place on one of "kidnap days" and that didn't make her feel very good.

Toadsworth nearly had a heart attack as he searched for the source of the voice and didn't find it. "Did you hear that?"

"Y-ye-s," Toad's face was pale and his heart was pounding.

Peach froze and Daisy could hardly contain her laughter. "Do you hear that? It sounds like muffled laughter. Could it be that Boos have intruded in the castle?"

"I don't know, but it's scary!" Boos were often shy and didn't attack those who were brave enough to look straight at them. Toad kept turning to look in every direction to make sure a Boo wouldn't sneak up on him.

"Why didn't they recognize my voice?" Peach kept her voice to a barely audible whisper.

"It's a side effect of being invisible. To those who are not under the same spell, your voice sounds ghostly." Lavanda's words gave Daisy an idea.

With a mischievous look, the Sarasaland princess started making ghostly sounds. With a shriek, Toad jumped into Toadsworth's arms shivering all over. "G-gg-ho-st!"

Toadsworth gulped. "Remain calm, we will not let the ghosts bring us down!" He tried to make his voice sound as confident and calm as possible but he really didn't like the possibility of the castle being invaded by Boos.

Listening to the sounds of more stifled laughter, as if the ghosts were mocking them, only served to increase Toad's fear. "Ma-ma-mm-ma..."

"That's enough, Toad." Toadsworth set Toad on the floor and took a determined pose, reminiscent of a knight who was ready to draw his sword and go to battle. "This is no time to be crying for our mums. This is a time to take action and defend the Mushroom Kingdom!" He raised his arm in fighting spirit, holding his pen as sword and clipboard as a shield. There was no way he would let a bunch of Boos chase him out of his home.

Toad shook his head and took a deep breath. "Mario," he finally managed to utter the words he had been trying to communicate.

"The Mario brothers you mean? I'm certain that they would be able to handle this situation, but we must also take action. Close the doors and windows! We will not let the Boos take over the castle!" If it came down to it, Toadsworth would send for the Mario brothers. Nevertheless for the moment being he would try to handle the situation himself.

"But Boos can go through walls" Toad reminded him in a frightened voice.

"Well now, that is a problem." Tapping the pen on the clipboard once more, Toadsworth looked thoughtful. "Call the Mario brothers!" He finally decided.

"Yes sir!" Toad saluted, he felt much more secure knowing that the Mario brothers were on their way.

Peach's "oh, oh" was followed by Daisy's "oops" and the princesses looked at each other then at Lavanda, in search of idea to stop them from getting the Mario brothers involved.

"Should we just leave?" This was not what Lavanda had planned; it was amusing, but not what she had planned.

"We can't leave everyone like this," With Toad spreading the word that there were Boos in the castle, almost everyone had began to panic and either hid or searched for the Boos. "I shouldn't have gotten Toadsworth's attention."

"And I shouldn't have scared him. Although I must admit this is very funny." It was times like those that made life an interesting experience for the princess of Sarasaland. She wondered if she would be able to stop herself from telling Luigi the entire story later.

"It'll be alright if we leave now. The dolls will take our place and when the Mario brothers realize that there are no Boos, everyone will calm down." Lavanda made sure to keep her voice to a whisper. The princesses nodded and followed the magikoopa.

Peach looked back at Toadsworth for a moment. "Sorry..." It was not loud enough for him to hear, but it was something she had to say.

Daisy noticed that Peach was a little behind and signaled for her to hurry to the door. She wasn't sure how Lavanda was going to open it, yet assumed she had a plan. Toad continued to run all over the castle announcing the presence of Boos. While she was distracted a scared toad ran into her.

"The Boo! It's there!" The toad was pointing straight at Daisy. "I ran into something but there's nothing there so it has to be a ghost!" He was too frightened to consider the possibility of running _through_ a ghost.

"Run!" Peach called out to Daisy. There was no time to stand still and think about the situation. The dolls would take their place and the Mario brothers would calm the chaos. If they remained there any longer, things could only get worse. They made a dash for the door and Lavanda created a powerful wind. The gust blew toads, tables, vases and decorations alike out of the way and threw the doors open. "That was your plan?" Peach looked at the toads with worry. Luckily, it seemed that other than being terrified they were just fine.

"My plan was to leave quietly. I'm making this up as I go!" It had not gone exactly as the fortune teller was expecting, but none the less the princesses were on their way to the Forest Maze. Hopefully the next part of the plan would proceed smoothly.

xoxox xox xoxox

For Mario, it was one of those days when he could sleep in all morning, get up at noon and spend the rest of the day watching TV and eating. This was his day off... and it was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Mario buried his head under the pillow but it still wasn't enough to block out the unwelcome noise. "Luigi, could you get the phone?" His brother usually got up first so Mario assumed he be awake.

"Not right now. If I leave the spaghetti alone it will burn." It was the story of his life when it came to cooking. Everything appeared to be fine with his meal but if he took his eyes off it for a second, when he came back it would be burnt to a crisp.

Mario dragged himself out of bed. At least breakfast should be ready soon so his effort would not be a complete waste. He glanced at his Yoshi clock on the night stand, next to a picture of him and Peach. It was 10:30 in the morning. If this was about a leak it would have to wait until the next day. Why can't people understand that plumbers need a day off every now and then? He stopped in front of the phone and gave it a few more seconds to stop its insistent ringing.

"Are you gonna pick it up?" Luigi's voice came from the kitchen.

"I guess I have no choice" After yawning one last time, Mario cleared his throat and picked up the phone. "Mario Brothers Plumbing Se-"

"Mario, come quick! We're under attack!" Mario recognized Toad's voice right away. He could only assume this was about Bowser.

**To be Continued**

_I hope everyone liked the humor in this chapter. :D Beta reading credit goes to Razzi (ebtwisty9) Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games._


	5. Chapter 5

**Complications**

**Chapter Five: Forest Chaos**

"Peach was kidnapped again?" It was logical for Mario to think that was the reason for the distressed phone call.

"Oh, no Her Highness is fine, we're just having a ghost invasion." Toad paused. His voice had become calm when he happily informed Mario that the princess was safe; then realized that this was no time to remain calm. With an invasion of ghosts threatening to take over the Mushroom Castle, and for all he knew the entire kingdom, it was the perfect time to panic. "Ghosts! We're being attacked by ghosts!" He stopped once again realizing that just because Peach had not been kidnapped by Bowser, it didn't mean she was safe. What if the ghosts kidnapped her? "Sir Toadsworth! The princess!"

"Princess Peach!" Mario and Luigi heard Toadsworth's worried voice, followed by the sounds of the phone being dropped and frantic footsteps rushing away.

"Ghosts?" That was certainly a surprise for Mario, but it seemed that there were few things that were impossible in their world.

"Ghosts?" Luigi repeated in a very alarmed tone quite different from Mario's surprised and slightly confused question. He didn't like ghosts, then again who did? But Luigi had a _very_ strong dislike for them, his brother even went as far as to call it a 'phobia'.

xoxox xox xoxox

Away from the chaos of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, Daisy and Lavanda were enjoying their walk deep into the Forest Maze. They were perfectly fine until Peach was separated from the group.

One moment Lavanda and Daisy were just a few steps ahead, picking wild mushrooms, and the next they were nowhere in sight. Peach searched her surrounding area didn't see Lavanda or Daisy.

Peach somehow had a feeling that she was no longer in the same area of the forest, yet the thought made no sense save for that odd feeling she got a few seconds ago. She had no idea she had been teleported but she knew she wouldn't find anyone by simply standing there, so she started walking. "Daisy! Lavanda!" No one answered.

Peach, Daisy and Lavanda were together then Peach realized she was alone. It was the beginning of Lavanda's plan. She teleported Peach away while Daisy was distracted, then teleported herself to meet Bowser and continue with their plans. Not too far from Peach, hidden by the trees and tall bushes, Lavanda and Bowser were discussing the next part of the plan. "Now it's time for you to rescue Peach so she will start to see you more as a hero than a kidnapper."

"I have to rescue her from Mario?" Bowser wasn't sure how that would work. From his point of view he was rescuing her, but the way she always saw it, he was kidnapping her. "I do that all the time."

"No, not from Mario, from the wolves," Lavanda clarified. There were no wolves in the Forest Maze and when Bowser reminded her of that, Lavanda replied with a simple "yet". With a wave of her want she transformed two mushrooms into ferocious looking wolves.

"Isn't this dangerous for Peach?" Bowser wanted to impress her but not if it meant putting her in danger.

"Don't worry; just remember they're actually mushrooms. The wolves will only give her a scare, they won't hurt her. Then you can make your heroic entrance and save her!" Lavanda transformed a few dry leaves into a bouquet of roses and handed them to Bowser.

"Right, then I give her the flowers." It seemed like the logical thing to do but Lavanda was shaking her head. "I don't give her the flowers?"

"The roses are your weapons, to rescue her in style!" After Lavanda's announcement, Bowser blinked and looked confused. "Let me elaborate, girls like roses. This will be a bit different from your usual strategies or from what I've heard about them. When the wolves corner Peach, throw a rose in front of them and make your dramatic entrance. Throw the remaining ten roses to drive them away, give the last rose to Peach and say _welcome, Princess_."

"I have to drive the wolves away by throwing flowers at them and welcome Peach before she even gets to my castle? That's just stupid! Besides, it's better to just breathe fire on them." Honestly, were did she get those crazy ideas?

"Your majesty, that's not the point." Lavanda was starting to feel frustrated but she tried to hide it. "You need to appear dreamy and heroic to Peach. Please accept my advice. it's easier to come up with these ideas from a girl's point of view."

"Kammy never said I should anything like this," Bowser pointed out.

Lavanda sighed in frustration. "Kammy is old, her methods are outdated. I'm pretty sure Peach is nearby. The roses are enchanted so just throw them like kunais."

"Kunais, those little ninja knifes?" He threw one against a tree to try it out. The rose was quite sharp and got stuck on the tree. "It's like throwing darts at a picture of Mario!"

"If that image will motivate you and help you focus then yes, it's just like throwing darts at Mario's picture. Places everyone, Peach approaches!" Lavanda teleported Bowser and also disappeared into a different location.

"Daisy? Lavanda?" Peach thought she heard something but still, no one answered. She stopped, frozen, when she saw two ferocious-looking wolves. One of them was a pale gray and the other black. Both were quite large, bearing their fangs and growling at her. She backed away slowly, fearing that if she screamed for help or made any sudden movements the wolves would attack. The black wolf howled and started running towards Peach, followed by the gray one. That was her cue to drop her mushroom basket and run for her life screaming at the top of her lungs.

While Peach ran for her life, Bowser held on to a tree branch also fearing for his. Lavanda had teleported him there so he could make his heroic entrance by jumping down from the tree, but she didn't warn him about that detail. While he thought of ways to teach the magikoopa that no one abandons King Bowser stuck in a tree and gets away with it, his plotting was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Help!"

"Peach!" The branch gave out under his weight and the Koopa King went crashing down. He threw the roses into the air as he fell and when he landed on his shell he watched as they fell towards him. For a moment he panicked and struggled to get up before he ended up like that picture on his dart board.

He was unable to get back on his feet, but fortunately the roses landed in a pattern around him. He breathed relieved but the feeling was short lived when he remembered his situation. Luckily, it seemed that his sudden fall was enough to scare the mushroom wolves away, although it was not the heroic entrance he had in mind.

Peach stood a few feet away, completely perplexed by Bowser's sudden appearance and unusual entrance. She thought about running away before he had a chance to kidnap her, but he did save her from the wolves, so she at least had to make sure he was alright. "Bowser, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he grumbled. At least she was showing concern for him, it was a good sign. He struggled to get up but it seemed like the force of the fall had made the spikes on his shell get stuck on the ground. "I'll be with you in just a second, Princess."

He was stuck, that was her chance to get away, but she couldn't bring herself to run and leave him there. "I'll give you a hand if you promise not to kidnap me."

"I promise not to kidnap you if you promise to come with me." It seemed he wasn't able to get up without help as hard as he tried. How frustrating- and it happened in front of Peach!

"Promise not to kidnap me and keep that promise or no deal. You're not in the best position to make demands..." She was smiling. At least she was somewhat amused now that she realized he wasn't hurt, just stuck. Seeing the princess smile gave him a happiness that nothing else could bring him.

High above, sitting on a branch of a tall tree hidden by its abundant leaves, Lavanda watched the scene. "As I thought, he needs a lot of help." But instead of using her magic to help Bowser get up, she gave Peach a little push. The result was the princess falling on top of the king. "Now that they're more comfortable, things should start to move in the right direction┘"

Peach quickly got up and stumbled backwards. She didn't notice there a low hollow tree trunk behind her and fell in. "Peach!" Bowser tried to get up and see if she was alright but he was still stuck.

"That was not supposed to happen." Lavanda shook her head and this time used her magic to free Bowser and teleport herself down from the tree.

Down the tree trunk in an underground cave, Peach had landed on top of a weeddle. The flower on his head fell off and his yellow skin turned red in anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you. Please don't be angry!" Before she could get off, the weeddle started running wildly. "No! Stop! Ahh!"

Bowser suddenly found himself on his feet, with Lavanda standing next to him. She looked down the three trunk were Peach had fallen, there was an underground cave there, but the princess was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?"

For all he knew, Peach could be in danger. There was no time to waste, he would deal with Lavanda later. Without a second thought, Bowser dived into the tree trunk and got stuck.

Lavanda sighed; this was not going according to her plans. She addressed the ground since Bowser head was below. "Your majesty, do you need help?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? I don't need any help, I can-" Before he could finish, the space in the tree trunk was magically stretched enough for him to easily fall in face first.

"Are you alright, your majesty? You didn't get stuck on your shell again, did you?" Lavanda asked with a tone of amusement hidden behind innocence. She was quick to jump back when fire erupted from the tree trunk as if it was a volcano. "If he's well enough to do that then he's fine."

The many underground passages were connected by the hollow trees. In his wild rampage with Peach still riding on him, the weeddle came out on the other side of the forest where Daisy was searching for her companions. "Daisy!"

"Peach! Riding on a weeddle? Great idea!" Without a second thought, the Sarasaland princess jumped on the back of another weeddle who was just innocent passing by. Angered, the weeddle's flower fell off and her skin also changed from yellow to red as she took off on a rampage, Daisy laughing and having the time of her life.

Lavanda levitated in mid air, watching the show. "This is fun, but I really need to move forward now..." In a massive outburst of magic, the weeddle chaos was ended and new disarray was on its way.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Ugh... What happened?" Judging by the abundant trees surrounding her, Daisy was in a forest but it didn't quite look like the Forest Maze. She didn't remember falling off the weeddle but somehow she was thrown there and the weeddle was nowhere to be found. "Peach! Lavanda! Where are you?" A feeling of foreboding sunk into her heart and her stomach turned with worry. She wasn't in the Forest Maze anymore, but how?

She walked, walked, and walked for hours, yet it seemed that she always ended up where she started. The Forest Maze has its tricks and turns, but Daisy had learned them all. This sea of trees was unknown to her and clearly much more confusing than the maze. There were no weeddles or mushrooms anywhere, which were common in the Forest Maze and there was a heavy mist in the air that made it hard to see. "Where am I? Lavanda... does she have the power of teleportation? Was she hiding it? Why..."

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games. We all know what would happen if I did. Beta reading credit goes to Razzi._


	6. Chapter 6

**Complications**

**Chapter Six: Premonition for Danger**

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely certain beyond the smallest doubt?" Toadsworth asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes." Mario had arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom as fast as he could change his pajamas for overalls and drag Luigi out from under the bed.

The younger plumber was very relieved that the entire ghost problem had either been a false alarm or they were already gone. He was talking to Daisy like normal, but was shifting uncomfortably for reasons that his brother didn't understand. He put up a pretty good brave act for her so there was no need to be embarrassed, yet Luigi's discomfort was due to something else entirely.

"Do you give me your word on that?" Toadsworth asked one final time.

Mario was becoming frustrated after being dragged out of his home so early on his day off for no reason. "Yes, Luigi and I checked the entire castle and there are no ghosts anywhere."

"That is a great relief, but why were we attacked? This is a most unsettling situation." While Toadsworth exercised his brain trying to think of a possible explanation, Mario exercised his appetite.

Mario's stomach produced a loud growl in complaint for the lack of food. "I had to leave home without breakfast. Why don't we all have a big breakfast and relax?" The pasta had been left untouched on the table and it was most certainly ice cold by now. What a waste.

"I think it's a wonderful idea; and to celebrate that there were no ghosts after all, I'll bake a cake!" Peach cheerfully announced. She skipped out of the room humming a happy tune and giggling. Lavanda's copies were not quite perfect.

"Great idea!" Mario was quick to follow the Mushroom Kingdom princess. The thought of her delicious cakes made his mouth water.

Luigi gave Mario a worried look. Something felt out of place. It was an odd thing to notice, but Daisy's very presence felt different to him. It was as if the young woman standing before him wasn't Daisy at all. No, it was a ridiculous thought, of course she was Daisy, who else could she be? She had the same brown hair, the same blue eyes, the same yellow dress, everything down to the last detail was exactly like Daisy. Yet she felt different and it bothered him, her expression, her words, details that went beyond what he could notice with a quick glance. It was the kind of details that only someone who knew her very well would notice. He decided not to give it too much thought. He was probably still trying to recover from the fear of thinking he would be facing ghosts.

Not Mario, nor Luigi, nor anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom had found out yet that the Peach and Daisy in the castle were only enchanted dolls.

xoxox xox xoxox

Lavanda was usually very confident in her skills, maybe too confident, but today she had to admit that things were not quite completely under control. No problem, she just had to find Bowser and Peach, and then nudge them in the right direction. Daisy was already out of the picture so that was one less person to worry about. If only her head would stop spinning she could figure out a way to accomplish her plan.

She sat down under the shade of a tree for a moment, knowing all too well the headache that had settled in was not going to disappear any time soon. Her power wasn't infinite and nowhere close. Though sometimes she thought it was, that was just her over-confidence, something that, unfortunately, ran in the family.

There was some rustling in the bushes nearby as Peach emerged with mud on her skirt and leaves in her hair. "Lavanda!"

"Princess Peach! What happened to you? Allow me to help you get cleaned up." Even if she knew she was at her limit, Lavanda would not admit it. Besides, it would only take a small amount of magic to clean Peach's dress and hair. "Better?"

"Thank you, but we don't have much time. Bowser is in this forest; I only just managed to get away. Let's find Daisy and leave before he-"

"Peach!" It seemed that Bowser had slipped and fallen in a mud puddle while chasing after Peach. "Don't run away, I'm here to save you!" He knew it would sound so much better if he wasn't covered in mud. He gave Lavanda a deadly glare.

"King Bowser... It's alright Peach, my predictions never go wrong and this is as good a time as ever to show you the future!" An image appeared before them. Bowser and Peach were reflected in the magical picture projected from Lavanda's wand. They looked very happy together. A dizzy feeling rushed to the matchmaker's head and her face started to feel warm as if she had a fever. She made the mirage disappear and aimed her magic at getting rid of the mud that was all over Bowser. "Now the two of you can..." she collapsed.

"Lavanda!" Peach rushed to the magikoopa's side. Her forehead was warm and she looked pale.

"It's ok, Peach, don't worry about me, I'm..." Lavanda paused, the situation could work in her favor if she played her cards right. "I'm going to die soon anyway. I hoped I could live for another week or two. How I wish to see my king and his love together!" She was really weak from all the magic she used, but at least it helped her act.

She was dying? How could that be? Peach's eyes went wide at the revelation. "You can't be dying!" Even if it turned out that it was Lavanda who told Bowser where to find her, Peach couldn't accept the fact that someone so young was dying.

"I wish I had a good doctor, then maybe there could be a way to extend my life a little... if only a little..." Lavanda concluded her part of the drama and waited for Bowser to say something.

The Koopa King was feeling ignored with Peach tending to Lavanda's sudden illness and acting as if she didn't notice his presence. Lavanda was a lousy matchmaker anyway and Bowser didn't know how to take a hint.

"I'll take you to a doctor, you're going to be alright." Peach tried to help Lavanda walk while Bowser tried to think of what to say to direct Peach's attention back to him.

"A magikoopa doctor? I was hoping to find a specialist, but got a little sidetracked in my travels." The fortune teller was starting to feel a little better. Her magic had not yet fully recovered but she could walk on her own, she only let Peach help her to continue the act. If Bowser didn't take that clear hint she would seriously start to doubt his intellectual capacities.

"There's a doctor in my castle!" Bowser finally blurted out what Lavanda had been waiting to hear for what felt like so long.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Really I'm okay, you should spend some time with Bowser!" Lavanda gave Peach her sweetest fake smiled which looked almost real. "You two are so cute together!"

"Lavanda..." All in all, Peach was not happy. "You told Bowser that we would be at the Forest Maze, betraying my trust. I agreed to come to his castle so you could receive medical attention and as soon as you were strong enough to lift your wand you blasted the doctor out of the room screaming that you were fine and didn't need his help anymore. Daisy is probably wandering around the Forest Maze with no idea about where we are. She must be worried sick. This is not the kind of day I had planned. All of this... Why? Is it only because you have your mind set in making your prediction come true?"

Lavanda took a moment to let everything that Peach had said sink in. She wanted to carry out the plan in her _own_ way, but her mission had been clearly explained and figured out.

After her father waited so many years for this, he was set in getting things done in a specific way, claiming that it would be the only worthy revenge for what happened years ago. She wanted to secure her place as the heir to her father's riches, so she couldn't disappoint him. It was her rightful place; she was the oldest even if it was only for two and a half minutes. "I apologize."

Many times Peach had been told that, sometimes, she was too soft, too forgiving. "I forgive you, since I know your intentions were good deep down." Oddly as Peach spoke those words she felt uneasy, as if it wasn't true.

"Thank you." Lavanda smiled for real this time, not because she was forgiven but because she still had a chance of getting her plans back on track.

"No more secret matchmaking?"

"I promise." Both Lavanda and Peach knew that promise would be broken.

"Get some rest; I'm going to try to call Daisy again." Leaving Lavanda to rest in a large bed covered in purple sheets, Peach walked to the window to make a call on her cell phone. The view of the Darklands was the same as usual, but the service coverage had improved considerably. Of course there were certain restrictions. Peach didn't know how, but Bowser always found out her phone number.

Other than sending her countless text messages, Bowser blocked certain numbers from being reached whenever the cell phone was in the Darklands service area. No doubt, he must have put a big budget into the technology. Peach could call Daisy, whom Bowser assumed would be in Sarasaland, and a few other people, but if she tried to reach the Mushroom Kingdom or the Mario brothers the call would be blocked. Logically she could simply call Daisy and have her call the Mushroom Kingdom, but it seemed that no one dared to point that out to Bowser in his attempt to make Peach feel more at home.

Even with this new freedom, the Mushroom Princess was not allowed to leave Lavanda's room unless it was to go to Peach's own room. Bowser was taking precautions to make sure she didn't escape, preparing his army for when the Mario brothers arrived and all the usual business. Peach waited for Daisy to answer. She had called countless times to let her know what happened but received no answer. After the seventh ring the sound of someone accepting the call was finally heard. "Daisy, I've been trying to call you for over half an hour. I'm at Bowser's castle with Lavanda-"

"You're in danger..." Peach was certain she had dialed the right number. She had it saved on her cell phone and the name displayed on the little screen clearly read 'Daisy'.

"Who is this?" A heavy feeling of foreboding hung in the air as the sound of a dropped call was heard and the words 'call ended' appeared on the screen.

"Peach, is something wrong?" Lavanda got out of bed with her wand on one hand and a fluffy purple pillow in the other.

"It's nothing. You shouldn't be up so soon," Peach made herself smile, there was no need to worry Lavanda over what could be a joke. The voice that answered the call was obviously not Daisy, Peach was certain it was a man's voice but he didn't sound familiar at all. Her only explanation was that Daisy dropped her cell phone and the one who found it decided to play a joke on the next caller. But if that was all there was to it, then why couldn't she stop feeling as if something was very wrong?

xoxox xox xoxox

Daisy glared at the oddly shaped rock in frustration, the one that looked like a mushroom. It was the third time she walked past that rock. At first she thought it was a coincidence and that there were more than one large mushroom shaped stone in that strange forest, but after placing an earring on it for the sake of marking her path, she knew she was going in circles. Two rocks that looked the same was a possibility, but it would be too much of a coincidence if someone had the same earrings as her and decided to leave one on a mushroom shaped rock. Someone better have an explanation for all of this when she got back home... With a firm pace, Daisy marched deeper into the forest searching for any signs of civilization, or a way out, or anything at all that wasn't rocks, trees and leaves.

She suddenly heard a noise as if someone had stepped on a branch. When she turned around, however, there was no one there. She noticed that something was different; her earring was missing. She walked back to the mushroom shaped rock next to the large tree. With another unexpected sound the tree trunk revealed a secret door and for a moment, Daisy thought she was saved. Then she realized this could only mean she was in even more danger.

"I think you've ran around enough, miss," a young man with black hair and forest green eyes spoke. His clothes were darkly colored, a little dirty and old. "You really shouldn't leave your jewelry behind and expect to find it again later."

"You were watching since before that..." Daisy had thought she felt a presence but didn't see anyone until then.

The young man stepped out of the tree hideout as his companions surrounded Daisy. "I won't deny that I've been watching you for a while. It's not every day that such a lovely lady ventures into the forest. No need to be afraid, just leave all your money and valuables here and you can go."

Daisy really wasn't in the mood to negotiate but she had no choice. "Do you have a phone?"

"What?" That was the first time his gang of thieves surrounded someone and they didn't appear to be scared.

"Do you have a phone?" Daisy repeated slowly. "I'll pay you if you let me use your phone, deal?"

"There's no need for me to make a deal with you..."

"Just let me use your phone! For all I know my best friend is in danger, a new friend betrayed us and I'm lost in an unknown forest. Don't make it worse. One little phone call is all I need, then I'll give you some money and we can go our separate ways!" Daisy snapped. Her patience had run dry.

The thief leader laughed. "Fine, fine, I'm not an evil thief. I'll let you make one phone call┘ but if I hear anything suspicious you have to hang up; don't try anything funny. I expect all your money and jewelry in return. After that, my men will take out to the edge of the forest and you're free to go, speak of this to no one."

"You have my word, I only have one more question." The young thief watched Daisy with curiosity wondering what her question would be. It wasn't what he expected. "Where am I?"

Daisy waited for an answer as the leader handed her a cell phone and realized she was serious about her question. How could she now know where she was? There were no other easy to get lost in, misty forests in that land. "Lost Woods."

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games. Beta reading credit goes to Razzi, thank you! My summer vacation has ended but I will try my best not to take too long to update. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate your support. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Complications**

**Chapter Seven**

_"You're in danger..."_ Peach couldn't get those words out of her head. Her thoughts continuously returned to them, even if she tried not to think about it. Those words held a certain indisputable truth that she could not explain. This wasn't about Bowser and it wasn't a mere joke, it was something else... One thing was for sure, Peach could not sleep.

She threw a pink robe over her pale pink pajamas and put on a pair of fuzzy white bunny slippers. At least she had a change of clothes prepared for her, these last few times she got kidnapped. Peach was in Bowser's castle so often she practically had her own wardrobe. She looked at the remote control and thought about watching TV, but decided didn't feel like it. She wanted to talk to Daisy and make sure she was alright. She wanted Mario to save her...

"On the job, sleeping? Naughty, you are!" A familiar voice was heard behind the door.

"Lavanda?" Peach didn't know why Lavanda was speaking so strangely.

The door was opened to reveal the matchmaker wearing purple pajamas and fluffy black kitten slippers. "Greetings, Peachy! For the party, to kidnap you, I have come!"

The peculiar invitation was followed by a fit of giggles which made Peach blink and wonder what was wrong with Lavanda. "Are you okay?"

"Great, I feel!" Lavanda cheered and giggled. "Brave man, that doctor was. Came back, he did." Lavanda hiccupped, accidentally zapped herself with magical electricity and giggled for a good ten seconds before continuing. "He say medicine make me feel like drunk but no hangover in morning. He say take for recover magic. Me not drunk, me happy! Lavanda very happy! Me want party! Come party, Peachy! Party! Eat! Dance! Fight! Fun!"

"Fight? Maybe its best if you get some sleep until you fully recover┘" Peach noticed that Lavanda's wand was producing little violet sparks. It looked like that medicine worked fast, but it wouldn't be good to have all that magic at her disposal in her current condition.

"No sleep! Party!" Lavanda rushed down the halls, followed anxiously by Peach.

"Wait! Lavanda! Stop!" As she ran after Lavanda, Peach noticed that the guards in front of her very own door were asleep. Lavanda must have done it.

Finally, after a few minutes of nonstop running, Lavanda had reached Wendy's area of the castle and stopped in front of her door. "Koopa Princess! You awake?"

Wendy nearly jumped out of her shell at the sudden voice. The late night romance-horror movie she had been watching was at its most suspenseful moment. "Go away, I'm watching a movie!" There was no way she was going to miss the ending, especially since it was only a few minutes away.

"You finish what doing. We get things for party!" Lavanda did a military style salute and hit herself on the forehead with her wand. "Ouch! Boo-boo!" She rubbed the spot on her forehead and smiled sheepishly.

"Lavanda, I think it's best if you get some sleep. You haven't fully recovered yet and- Lavanda!" Peach ran after the magikoopa. She had run away laughing hysterically while the princess was still talking.

xoxox xox xoxox

This time Peach followed Lavanda to the kitchen. "Peachy, help get snacks!" Lavanda cheered while throwing magical triangles, circles and squares at the cabinets and refrigerator.

A variety of snacks came dancing out, knocking things over and making a mess, while Peach unsuccessfully tried to put everything back where it belonged. "Stop!"

Lavanda froze in place. "Why?" Her eyes became shiny with tears. "Why? Why? Why?" In an unexpected mood swing she went from sad to angry. "Meanie!"

Peach was quick to evade the spell that was thrown at her. A box of cookies that was floating behind Peach was hit by the magic and transformed into a bird, which quickly flew away. Honestly, a drunken magikoopa was the worst, and she wasn't even drunk due to alcohol but a medicine's side effect. Peach didn't want to think about how much worse it could be if Lavanda was drunk 'for real'.

Sighing, Peach said, "Alright, we'll have a slumber party!"

"Yay!" With another drastic mood swing, Lavanda gave Peach a hug.

Peach did not waste the opportunity and took Lavanda's wand. "I'll carry this for you, so you can carry more of the yummy snacks. It's more fun that way."

Lavanda nodded in an exaggerated way, making her light purple hair fall on her face. "Thankies!" She picked up a bunch of snacks in a large bundle in her arms. "Cookies, chocolates, candy, chips... drinks! We need drinks!"

"I'll bring the soda." Peach knew that if Lavanda carried the blue cans she would shake them so much on the way, the liquid would burst out like an explosion when they were opened.

xoxox xox xoxox

Peach and Lavanda returned to Wendy's room. By then, the Koopa Princess had finished her movie and was about to get ready for her 'beauty sleep'. Wendy heard a knock on her door, followed by an impatient voice. "Gotta knock a little harder, Peachy!"

The request came as a challenge, because Peach had her hands full. Luckily, she didn't need to knock on the door again since Wendy opened it, looking very annoyed. "It's late and I totally need my beauty sleep to be even more beautiful!"

"Party!" Lavanda tossed the snacks she was carrying into Wendy's arms and pushed her out of the door way. She hopped on Wendy's bed and started jumping. "Party! Party! Party!"

"Get off my bed!" Wendy roared. She dropped the snacks into Peach's already full arms and tried to chase Lavanda out.

Making an inhuman effort not to drop anything, Peach walked to the nearest table and set the food down. The night had turned into chaos, but maybe, just maybe, she could stop the war going on between Wendy and Lavanda before someone got hurt. "Please calm down!" Peach cautiously approached the battle arena that was once Wendy's bed. "Wendy! Lavanda!"

Lavanda was hitting Wendy with a pillow and giggling to her heart's content. "Stop it! Stop it!" Wendy yelled in annoyance and frustration because the apparently crazy magikoopa wouldn't leave her alone. Wendy grabbed a pillow and swung it at Lavanda as hard as she could. The momentum made her spin as she missed her target, who had ducked at the last second. The pillow slipped out of the cover and went flying towards Peach, hitting her square in the face.

"Ow!" Even if the pillow was soft, Wendy had a mean throw. That was it, Peach had enough. While Wendy accused Lavanda of cheating and threw a very loud tantrum, Peach picked up the pillow that hit her and joined the battle. Maybe she could knock some sense into Lavanda and at the same time get back at Wendy. They were the ones who started it, and they were about to find out how lethal Peach could be with a pillow. All those pillow fights with Daisy were about to pay off.

**xoxox xox xoxox**

"Mario! Mario, are you awake?" Luigi shook his brother's shoulder. Mario mumbled something about pasta and cake in his sleep and threw the covers over his head. "Mario!" Luigi called louder.

Mario peeked out from under the covers, half asleep. "Did you have a nightmare?" That was his guess, judging by Luigi's expression.

"Something isn't right. I was worried about Daisy so I went to check on her, but she isn't in her usual guest room. There was only a doll... I searched the entire castle but she's not here." Luigi had a bad feeling since he and Mario arrived at the Mushroom Castle earlier. Peach invited them to stay over and baked dozens of delicious treats. The entire time Luigi was with Daisy, but it didn't feel quite right. First there was that attack by ghosts, and now Daisy was missing.

"She's probably with Peach, go back to sleep." Mario's stomach was still full from the big dinner and even bigger dessert he ate. All he wanted to do was sleep and digest, having sweet pasta dreams.

"Peach is missing too. I thought Daisy was with Peach. Daisy told me that sometimes they stayed up late talking. Peach's door was open but there was no one in her room. I think something bad happened!" The thought of Daisy being secretly abducted by ghosts terrified Luigi, but even with his phobia he would stop at nothing to save her.

"Luigi, calm down, you're overreacting." Mario sat on his bed and yawned. He knew that Luigi wouldn't stop insisting so easily. "Maybe Peach and Daisy went out, you know a girl's night out..."

Luigi's cell phone suddenly rang. He rushed to the other side of the large room to answer it immediately, it could be Daisy. Luigi only wanted to her voice telling him everything was alright. He wanted to feel like he was talking to the real Daisy again. Luigi didn't recognize the called ID but he answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Luigi! It's me, Daisy! You're not going to believe what happen. Let me start by saying that I'm in the airport right now, the Hyrule airport! I was thrown in the middle of Lost Woods this morning without an explanation or anything. I think Lavanda might have been working for Bowser but at the same time this doesn't feel like something he would do. Where are you? Do you know if Peach ever returned home?" Daisy delivered the news so quickly that Luigi barely had time to react. She was lucky that she knew the princess of Hyrule and remembered her number. Daisy would be on her way home soon; but what about Peach?

"Daisy..." Luigi finally managed to speak. His thoughts were going a mile a minute putting all the pieces together. The Daisy that was in the castle earlier was a fake. "Are you alright? You were here; I mean there was another you, and a fake Peach too."

"I'm fine, the fakes must have been the dolls," Daisy remembered. "Peach, Lavanda and I were going out and didn't want to be followed, so Lavanda made copies of us from dolls; she's a magikoopa. Luigi, you and Mario have to make sure Peach is safe. I have a really bad feeling about this. Everything points to Bowser, but I don't think that's all there is to it. I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried!" Daisy felt a strange pain in her heart, as if someone dear to her was in grave danger. She had never felt such intense worry and pain when Peach was kidnapped by Bowser before.

**xoxox xox xoxox**

Bowser yawned and grumbled. He was trying to remember the name of the servant who was supposed to refill the refrigerator in his quarters. Whoever it was, it was in trouble, because Bowser didn't have easy access to his nightly snacks. He could call a maid to bring him something, but part of the satisfaction of having a midnight snack was getting it himself. It just wouldn't be the same if anyone found out. There was a certain secrecy to it that made it more delicious. Of course, the Koopa King ate whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, but that wasn't the point.

As he marched down the empty halls towards the kitchen, he realized that the reason he could not remember the servant's name was because he didn't know it in the first place. Naturally, he couldn't waste his time and memory remembering the names of unimportant people. Another thing that came to Bowser's attention, as he walked near the area that led to Wendy's room, was that she was being very loud. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards his daughter's room to tell her to shut up.

The door was opened just a couple of inches, letting a thin line of light escape into the dark halls. Bowser could clearly hear giggles and laughs coming from the room and he knew that not all of them belonged to Wendy. He pushed the door completely open, causing it to collide with the wall; it was a miracle he didn't knock it down. He was about to scold Wendy for being noisy, but stopped when he saw Peach. The sight of his beloved beating Wendy and that magikoopa matchmaker with a pillow was just priceless.

"Bowser!" Peach was the first to acknowledge Bowser's presence, after the loud noise of the door crashing against the wall announced his entrance.

"King Dad, Mama Peach is cheating!" Wendy whined, pointing an accusing finger at Peach and holding a pillow as a shield with her other hand.

"Peach can cheat as much as she wants at whatever it is you're doing." As Bowser approached, Wendy grinned mischievously and made good use of the moment. Peach was distracted, so it was easy for Wendy to catch her off guard and hit her with a pillow on the back, hard enough to send the Mushroom Princess falling into Bowser's arms. Normally, Bowser would be angry if anyone did anything that could upset Peach, but this wasn't so bad, so he would let it pass.

Peach once again tried to get on her feet as quickly as possible. She apologized for falling on Bowser _again_ and quietly thanked him for catching her, even if it was obvious he didn't mind. In fact he had enjoyed it.

Lavanda snuck away to avoid getting into another pillow fight and crawled to the snack table. She reached up, feeling for the cookies on the table's surface and knocked down her wand, which hit her on the head and zapped her again. "Ouchy..." Her voice sounded more childish now. She sat there, sleepily sucking her thumb, then looked towards Peach, Wendy and Bowser. Lavanda observed the koopa king, tilting her head left and right, then suddenly came to a realization. Her eyes went wide, her mouth hung open and she stopped sucking her thumb to point. "Boy!" A short moment of silence passed as everyone gave the magikoopa puzzled looks. "Cooties, boy, cooties!" Lavanda raced from the table to under the bed.

"I think you scared her," Peach told Bowser with an amused smile.

"She should be scared, not doing her job like she should and-" Bowser stopped, he had said too much and Peach caught it right away.

"So she was working for you all along? I should have known she wasn't acting on her own with the matchmaking plot." Peach already know about the matchmaking plan, but decided to forgive Lavanda.

Bowser put his arm around Peach's shoulders and tried to change the subject. "Mind if I join the party?"

"Yucky boy! You have cooties! Go away!" Lavanda yelled from her hiding place under the bed.

Seeing Bowser's angry expression, because no one spoke to the Koopa King like that, Peach decided to intervene. "The medicine Lavanda was given to recover her magic made her a little drunk. She isn't herself right now, so please don't be angry at her." Peach slowly slipped out of Bowser's hug as she explained.

Bowser tried to speak but his voice was lost in Lavanda's cries of fear for cooties, while Peach tried to listen to Bowser and calm Lavanda all at the same time. "Shut up!" Bowser roared and in an instant, everyone in the room fell silent.

"But King Dad-" Wendy started to whine.

"Shut up!" Bowser didn't like repeating himself.

"Bowser," Peach spoke.

"Shu-Yes, Peach?" In split second Bowser's voice changed from loud and angry to a normal volume and almost cheerful.

"Don't talk to him, Peachy! Cooties have boys! No! Boys have cooties! Yes!" Lavanda warned her while still hiding under the bed.

"Shut up!" Wendy yelled just like Bowser did before, only a lot more high pitched. She shook her head as if silently saying 'Lavanda is so totally dead'.

Peach couldn't help it but to laugh at the irony. Lavanda had been playing matchmaker for her and Bowser not too long ago, and now the magikoopa wanted Peach to stay away from his cooties.

"Your majesty, I've been searching for you." Kamek was now standing at the door. "I don't mean to interrupt but-"

"This better be important!" Bowser didn't like it when anyone interrupted his time with Peach.

Kamek knew Bowser wouldn't like the news, but he needed to know. "The paratroopas that were out on patrol spotted the Mario brothers heading this way."

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Super Mario games and characters. The original characters and plot are mine but the Nintendo concepts are not. Beta reading credit goes to Razzi. Thank you for all your help. Special thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I wonder if anyone caught the small references to Star Wars, Chrono Trigger and Cowboy Bebop in this chapter..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Complications **

**Chapter Eight**

Peach was moved back to her guest room for her own safety, according to Bowser. The guards that had been put to sleep by Lavanda's magic were harshly woken up, and the Koopa Troop was put on full alert. Even the koopalings were woken up and informed about the situation concerning the Mario brothers. As the koopalings stood in line receiving instructions from Kamek to prepare for the plumbers' arrival, it seemed that Wendy and Ludwig were the only ones who were fully awake, but none of the eight koopalings was paying attention.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Stupid boys and their stupid cooties! Why do I have to be here?" Lavanda would be useless against the Mario brothers in her current condition, so she was sent to her room.

"Someone sounds upset, is it the sound of failure?" A voice was heard, but Lavanda couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

She frantically looked around, searching for the source of the voice to no avail. "Who's there? Keep your cooties away from me!" It was a male voice; that was all she could tell.

The shadows moved, twisting and turning in ways that did not match the objects they belonged to. "What a failure! You claim to be the heir? Two and a half minutes is not enough to reclaim such a title, dear sister." The shadows united in the center of the room, and a figure emerged from the floor.

Lavanda looked at the male magikoopa curiously. He was surrounded by shadows that made it hard to see him. She pointed at him. "The cooties are strong in this one!"

"You're so foolish. Go finish your mission and fail once and for all." He gathered energy in his wand, the large onyx at the end glowed silver.

Lavanda didn't even have time to blink before the spell hit her. Time seemed to move faster for both magikoopas, and soon, the side effects that the medicine had in Lavanda wore off. "Ugh... That's so annoying! You're going to turn yourself into an old geezer, you know!"

Even if he was still covered by the shadows, Lavanda recognized the male magikoopa as Kuvio, her brother. He dressed in black, actually wearing pants instead of the long robe most magikoopa preferred. His eyes were a deep violet and his hair was long and black. He was supposed to be two and a half minutes younger than Lavanda, but he looked several years older, thanks to his ability to speed up time. He could not time travel or turn time backwards; he could only speed up time affecting one target, while suffering a small side effect.

It was useful to cause his opponents to tire out, by making it feel as if they have been fighting for hours, or even days, instead of minutes. Kuvio would age ten times that much, but he would not feel the effects of exhaustion. The result was a possible advantage in battle in exchange for a relatively small portion of his life. He had mostly used his powers to speed up time by the hours, and in some rare occasions by days. A week was his limit.It had all added up, making him five years older than his sister, yet their father still recognized Lavanda as the heir, even if she did not posses the time magic Kuvio did.

He didn't respond to what she said, he merely ignored her and sunk back into the shadows.

Lavanda held her amethyst wand tightly. Her bother moved by using shadows as portals. Even if she didn't have the ability to speed up time, at least she didn't depend on the environment to change locations. Lavanda's specialty was teleportation, and she was about to put it to good use.

She then rapidly teleported to different locations in the castle, until she found Bowser, and as expected, Peach was in her room. Lavanda focused on Peach and Bowser, and teleported them to Bowser's castle in Iceland.

xoxox xox xoxox

Peach was shocked, to say the least. She thought she saw Lavanda appear in her room and disappear in a split second. Then, she was suddenly in a different castle, freezing cold. "Lavanda," Peach frowned. She had a very bad feeling about this.

Lavanda appeared before the princess with a blank look. "This isn't how it was supposed to be. You were supposed to taste happiness, or at least pretend to be happy with Bowser for a little while before your life came to an end. Sorry Peach, it's not personal, it's only... my purpose!" Lavanda raised her wand and gathered a massive amount of energy. A force-field of pale lavender light appeared around them, preventing Peach from escaping. The approaching koopas in charge of that castle were thrown back violently by the magical power.

Fierce wind blew inside the force field as Lavanda's magic was focused in her wand. She had placed Bowser in the other side of the castle, he would never make it in time and a normal koopa didn't have the power to stop her.

"Lavanda, stop! Please stop!" Peach pleaded, she was hurt and confused. She had forgiven Lavanda and thought the magikoopa could be a nice person. But Lavanda was a traitor...

"Goodbye!" Lavanda shot a ray of purple light towards Peach. The princess tried to escape the approaching ray, but the shield that once surrounded them both had become much smaller, holding Peach in place.

Suddenly, another beam of light, this one blue, intercepted Lavanda's purple energy. Kamek appeared in front of Peach, pushing Lavanda's magic away with his own. "Traitor!"

"You're the traitor, Kamek!" Lavanda yelled angrily. "Have you forgotten what you did?" She intensified her magic, pushing Kamek to his limits. He was far more powerful than Lavanda, but she was younger and had stamina that he had lost with his youth. The purple beam of magic split into two, passed left and right of Kamek, and reached its target- Peach. At the same time, Kamek's magic no longer had an obstacle to stop it from reaching Lavanda.

"Princess!" Kamek rushed to Peach's side. The princess had fallen and wasn't moving. "Princess Peach!" He tried to use his healing magic but Peach didn't have any physical wounds, she just wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing and her heartbeats had stopped.

Lavanda was inevitably reached by Kamek's magic. That last move would cost her life and she knew it, but she would not leave without completing at least a portion of her father's revenge. The two cast spells were quite different from each other. Kamek's spell was turning Lavanda into a stone statue. In Lavanda's opinion, there were already enough statues of Peach in the world, plus turning things to stone wasn't her specialty.

Maybe it was true what they say, that when someone is about to die, or be transformed into an inanimate object, their entire life flashes before their eyes. It was certainly true for Lavanda┘why else, right then, would she remember when she first arrived at the Koopa Castle?

xoxox xox xoxox

_The rain fell heavily, and the world outside the castle could barely be seen. The place wasn't called Darkland for nothing, but tonight it was darker than ever, and the harsh storm brought more rain and wind than anyone would expect. Kamek and Kammy were both perplexed. Neither had seen such a harsh storm during the summer season in all their years, not to mention that they felt traces of magic in the storm. The koopalings who leaned more towards a scientific interest were also puzzled by the unexpected storm. There wasn't supposed to be any rain in Darkland during the summer, let alone this much. Yet the rain continued to defiantly pour. _

_As if coming out of nowhere, a light was seen in the distance, slowly approaching. The guards of the main entrance to the castle remained in at their posts despite the bad weather, and watched the light carefully. The figure holding the light approached and was finally recognized as a young female magikoopa. "Good evening," she greeted them, though it was late night. _

_The guards exchanged looks as they silently asked each other 'do you know her?' _

_"You shouldn't be out in this weather, miss. Please return home right away. If you don't find shelter, you'll catch a cold." One of the guards was a koopa troopa with a yellow shell and blonde hair. _

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. I must see the king right away. I'm certain you won't deny me this." Her smile was enchanting, but there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. _

_Keres, the koopa troopa with the yellow shell, glanced at his partner. The other koopa troopa, wearing a green shell, had a lost look in his eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered in such a quiet voice, Keres almost didn't catch it. "We can't just leave her out in the rain. Let her go inside." The way he spoke was different from his usual tone. _

_Keres blinked. Did the magikoopa use some kind of charm on his partner? Well, it wasn't like they were going to leave her out in the rain anyway. Wait, couldn't magikoopas easily generate items from their magic, for example, an umbrella? Why didn't she? Was it all done to add to some dramatic effect? Keres felt suspicious. "Miss," he started, but by the time he managed to sort out his thoughts, the magikoopa had entered the castle already. It shouldn't be anything too troublesome, so Keres simply continued his watch._

xoxox xox xoxox

Making her way into the castle was easy. Lavanda's charm spell didn't work on the koopa troopa with the yellow shell, but it didn't matter. He must have been in love with someone, true love. Lavanda's spells couldn't break it, she wasn't sure anything could. That is what kept her from using magic like she had that night, to get Peach and Bowser together. It was all an act. Lavanda never believed they were right for each other. She was convinced that Peach was in love with Mario, and never bothered using magic to find out if it was true.

It was all part of the plan to make Bowser suffer. He would get what he wanted the most, Peach. Then she would be taken away as he had barely started to enjoy true happiness. The cherry on top of the evil cake would be Bowser being blamed for Peach's death. Lavanda's mission was to play matchmaker, then frame Bowser; the Mario brothers would do the rest. Her plans didn't work; she became frustrated and impatient when Kuvio interfered.

Lavanda remembered when she offered to help Bowser. It was evident how much he cared about Peach, but even then Lavanda didn't believe it could work, Peach and Bowser were too different.

xoxox xox xoxox

_"You really care about her, don't you?" _

_Bowser was surprised by the sudden voice behind him. It made him swallow a fireball, not to risk burning his precious Peach doll. He was talking to the doll as if it were the real princess. "Who are you?" He glared at the intruder. _

_She was a young magikoopa that Bowser did not recognize. "My name is Lavanda. I'm a traveling fortune teller and matchmaker. Please hear me out, your highness, for I am sure I can help you and Princess Peach be together." _

_Needless to say, her words caught his attention, but still the fact remained that she had intruded in his secret Peach shrine, which he personally built for his eyes and his eyes only. The walls were covered in pictures of the princess. Her dresses were always similar, but Bowser had stared at those pictures for so long, he was capable of identifying the slight differences in each one. There were also pictures of Peach playing different sports such as golf and tennis, pictures of her in a go-kart, all of them happy pictures. One of the pictures was special, because it represented Bowser's most desired wish. In that picture, Princess Peach appeared in a white dress similar to her pink ones, save for the color. It was a wedding dress, and beside her was the Koopa King himself. _

_The picture wasn't real. It was something that convinced him that computers were wonderful devices indeed, regardless of the bitter-sweet feeling he always got when looking at the picture. They had a real wedding before, even if he didn't have any pictures of that one. That wedding unleashed chaos, but even after that, Bowser wouldn't stop loving Peach. "You sound confident, but that's still no excuse for intruding here." _

_Lavanda remained perfectly calm. "I have never failed as a matchmaker. I can guarantee that you and Princess Peach will be together. If not, feel free to throw me in the nearest lava pit or feed me to the chain chops." _

_"You're that confident?" It seemed that the image of the angry Koopa King had no effect on her, or at least not the effect it had on most people. _

_"Yes, I assure you, I'm a matchmaker and fortune teller of exceptional skills. I can make Princess Peach your queen, if you give me the chance." Lavanda was certain that Bowser had no suspicions of her true plans. _

_It seemed that Bowser was starting to consider her offer. "If I agree to this, what's in it for you? What reward are you looking for?" _

_Lavanda expected that question, and she had prepared an answer for it. "I do not require a reward. Just seeing my king happy with a queen worthy of him is more than enough." _

_"I supposed there's nothing to lose by letting you try, but you better not mess up or I might just throw you into a pit of boiling lava, or feed you to many ferocious chain chops, or both. Good ideas, huh?" Bowser didn't want to get his hopes up. He told himself not to expect too much from the magikoopa, but she was so confident that he couldn't help it but to wonder, what if she was right? _

_"I am very thankful that you are giving me this chance, your majesty. I assure you, I will not disappoint you. Very soon, you and Princess Peach will be happy together." _

_"I want to know more about your plan, but not here." He led Lavanda to one of the many rooms in the castle, and once they were comfortably sitting with a goomba maid serving tea and cookies, it was time for Lavanda to start explaining. _

_"When two people are destined to be together, I can feel it. I guess you could say I can sense love, even if those people are not aware of it yet. Peach, being the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is under a tremendous amount of pressure. I'm sure she doesn't appear to be this way, but she is actually quite stressed. She is always thinking about what is expected of her as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, about the image she must project. She is expected to care for the hero before ever thinking about caring for the man that constantly kidnaps her. That is what is expected of her, and it is clouding her judgment when it comes to love," Lavanda explained. _

_Bowser looked thoughtful, so far it made sense. "Go on." _

_Lavanda continued. "What I plan to do is help Peach relax to help her clear her mind, and, in a way, find herself. Then, she will see you in a new light. She will judge you by her own heart and not by what is expected of her. Only then can she realize how she truly feels about you. Once she has been given a push in the right direction, everything else will unfold by itself. You must be patient and let her notice her love little by little, so that she is not too overwhelmed. If you follow my advice everything will turn out as expected, and Peach will realize that she returns your feelings." _

_Bowser had to admit that the deal sounded good. He picked up a large cookie and ate it, savoring the taste of chocolate chip. "That might work. For your sake, it better work."_

xoxox xox xoxox

Lavanda remembered the recent events in her life. Meeting Peach at the train station, the supposed ghost invasion of the mushroom Castle, the events of the forest Maze, and all the time she wasted under the effects of that medicine to recover her magic. Her childhood wasn't worth remembering, nothing but magic training and fights with her brother. He wanted to see her fail. It had been his wish for as long as she could remember. It seemed that it was finally being granted.

Her life had been wasted, she didn't achieve her purpose. She had been born only because her father wanted someone to carry out his revenge. Lavanda never met her mother, she didn't know if she was still alive somewhere, but it made no difference. If her mother never bothered looking for her then she didn't care.

Revenge, that was the purpose of Lavanda's life. She couldn't achieve it; she might as well never existed... With those final thoughts, her body turned into stone completely and her consciousness faded away.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games and characters. Beta reading credit goes to Razzi (ebtwisty9). There's a bit of a cliffhanger in this one. What happened to Peach? You'll find out in the next chapter. :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Complications**

**Chapter Nine**

Peach had no idea where she was or how she got there, but she knew she wasn't in Iceland anymore. The ground was made of clouds, similar to Nimbus Land, but Peach was sure this place was different. The buildings were not made of vines and leaves, as they were in Nimbus Lands, and there were no pink and white gates leading to the entrance of Mellow's palace anywhere in sight. The atmosphere felt strange, as if the world itself was bored.

The Princess remembered being hit by Lavanda's magic. She was disappointed at how things turned out, she had tried to look at Lavanda's good side but she was betrayed. She hoped that Kamek was alright and wondered what Lavanda was talking about. Everything sounded so complicated, and top it off, Peach didn't know where she was. With no time to waste, she just started walking. This place appeared a little empty. It didn't feel completely deserted, just too big with too few people living in it. She had not seen anyone yet, but she had feeling that she would find people.

Up ahead there was a large building made of pure white stone with golden details. Peach went up a few steps and walked down a short white road towards the building. The large golden double doors were left open, as if the one inside the building didn't really care if someone wondered in. "Hello?" Peach called.

"Come in," a voice answered from within the building.

Peach went inside and walked across a room that looked like a lobby. There was a door that led to an office. Inside the office there was a young man sitting in front of a desk. On the desk, two piles of papers could be seen, one considerably larger than the other. The young man had amazing long golden hair, as shiny as the rays of the sun and violet eyes, similar to the colors of the sky during sunset. He was wearing elegant white clothes with golden details. He looked rather bored and was reading a newspaper. The newspaper's headline caught Peach's attention, it read 'Princess Peach banished to the Spirit World'.

"So you came." The golden haired young man folded the newspaper and set it on the desk. "I can't help you. There really isn't much a sunny day can do for anyone."

Now that his face was no longer partially covered by the newspaper, Peach could fully see his sour expression. She wondered if he ever smiled, but it seemed to be unlikely. "You knew I was coming?" So far nothing made sense, the strange headline on the news paper, this man who apparently expected her to show up, and his peculiar comment.

"I read it on the paper, Princess Peach." His reply sounded bored, as if he didn't really care. "Life continues to be as boring as ever, though. I'm not one to follow stories like yours."

"I don't understand… and may I ask who you are?" Peach asked. Her confusion only grew with every word he spoke.

"I am the Sun." The young man replied as if it were the most obvious fact. Peach looked at him in disbelief. He was the sun? That was impossible... Seeing Peach's doubt clearly on her face, the Sun continued, "humans... They can't tell between the truth and a lie. Your life wouldn't be half as complicated if you could. Alright, I'll explain it to you, once and only once."

"This is the Spirit World and I am the spirit of the Sun, the leader of all the suns in all the galaxies. I'm not the sun of your world but that sun works for me. The other suns do most of the work while I'm stuck in this office, approving and disapproving regulations for solar temperatures. Even with so many years of experience, they would cook the worlds if I didn't set some rules. Stories like yours, romantic comedies, don't interest me. I haven't been following your little drama with the plumber and the koopa, but some people around here talk about it all the time. From this world, it is possible to see anything happening in yours from a reflective surface. Also, the newspaper works really fast around here. That is how I know about you. It seems that magikoopa girl's specialty really was teleportation. I'm pretty sure she wanted to kill you, but instead she threw your soul into the Spirit World. What a clumsy mistake."

"I'm in the Spirit World..." Many strange things had happened in Peach's life, but even then it was hard for such a surprising fact to sink in. She was in the home of the spirits who represented many different things in her world. The Sun was only one of them.

"Don't believe it if you don't want to. I'm busy and I can't help you get back if that's what you want. Go talk to Mercy; she liked watching you and the koopa." With those final words of advice, the Sun went back to reading his newspaper and ignored Peach.

"Thank you... I'll let myself out now." After receiving a quiet "hmm" as a reply, Peach left the building. She still didn't quite believe that she was in the spirit world, but she knew she wouldn't obtain any more information from the man who claimed to be the Sun.

He was nothing like she would imagine the spirit of the Sun to be. His hair really was like the sun, golden and shiny, but she would expect the Sun to be cheerful. If he stayed at the office doing all the paperwork, then he wasn't the Sun that shone in her world. Peach walked around the building and saw a garden behind it. Across the sunflower garden, there was a tall staircase that seemed to reach endlessly to the skies above. Peach had a feeling that she might find the answers she was looking for up there.

It took the Mushroom Princess about an hour to climb all those stairs. At the top of the stairs there was a large platform, supported in mid-air only by the staircase. In the center of the platform, there was a large pool with many blooming pink lily-pads floating in it. At the far end of the platform behind the pool, there was a throne. A young woman sat on the throne with an amused smile. "You're finally here, Peach." It seemed that she also knew Peach was coming. "Come see." The woman had black hair and violet eyes similar to the Sun's eyes. She was also dressed in white, though her outfit was far more revealing. She wore golden jewelry and a necklace with a mirror.

Peach approached and looked at the pool where the woman was pointing. The reflection in the water surprised her. She saw herself unconscious, surrounded by doctors who shared the same helpless expression. Kamek and Bowser were there as well. The magikoopa looked frustrated and disappointed while Bowser threw a fit. "What is this?"

"Haven't you heard?" The woman asked. "Reflective surfaces in this world, such as mirrors or crystalline water, show what is happening in other worlds, including yours. I have been observing the recent events from here. Things have become quite complicated and they will only become more complicated from now on."

Then it was true, Peach was really in the spirit world... "If this really is the spirit world, who are you?" "It really is, and I am Mercy. Before you say anything, keep in mind that people don't always listen to me, so it's no my fault if it ever felt like the world had no mercy.

"Anyway, I've been following your story; it's interesting, even more so if you knew what is really going on. It's not my place to tell you, but I _am_ Mercy so I will have mercy and help you out. I like peaches and you were named after one so it's no trouble at all. Follow me," Mercy got up from her throne and started walking down the stairs, followed by a perplexed Peach.

"Could you tell me a little more about what is happening? Like, what I'm doing here?" Peach asked, as she followed Mercy down the many stairs. It didn't feel very merciful making her climb all those stairs only to go down again soon after.

"Nope, sorry, I can't say. I will tell you this though, it's complicated." Mercy smiled in amusement. To her this was all a good movie to watch.

"If you're Mercy and you know what's going on, then shouldn't you be merciful and tell me? Bowser must be worried..." Peach didn't know what he would do if he thought she had died. If her spirit wasn't in her body then she probably appeared to be dead, or maybe she was. "Can I revive?"

"No, but that's not a problem since you didn't die in the first place. Your spirit was simply moved. I'm being merciful by helping you get back. That's enough mercy; you have to do the rest yourself." After getting to the bottom of the stairs and walking for about fifteen minutes, Mercy stopped in front of a strange fountain. There was fire burning in the middle of the fountain. It was impossible to start a fire in the water, yet it there was, that flame in the water's surface.

"I need to go back as soon as possible." Peach didn't like to make people worry about her. She felt that she made the Mario brothers, Toadsworth, Toad and so many others worry too often when ever she was kidnapped. Peach looked at the fountain. She amazed by how the fire continued to burn in the middle of the water. She remembered that when Mario used a fire flower his power worked even underwater, so maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised, but there was something special about that fountain.

A couple was sitting at the other side of the fountain. Mercy walked around, passing by in front of them. She paused for a moment as if hinting for Peach to look at the couple then continued walking. "Did you see them?"

"Yes." They looked like normal humans at first but their eyes were different. His eyes were a bright golden color and seemed to carry a special light to them, like burning flames. Her eyes were a peaceful blue with the grace and serenity of water. "Are they the spirits of fire and water?"

"They are, and they're also a couple. They're opposites, but they're in love. Their differences don't really matter because they love each other." Mercy and Peach continued walking until Mercy stopped at the end of the white road. The white stones faded into soft and fluffy white clouds, and up ahead there was a man and a woman. The woman was working on a robot, while the man stood with his back against a cherry blossom tree watching her. She looked like a normal human; except her hair was a deep violet color, and he looked like an elf with light blue hair and red eyes. "Science and magic are not only opposites but they shouldn't even coexist, yet there they are. They make a cute couple too, don't they?"

"If they love each other, then it doesn't matter how different they are." Even if that was her answer, Peach knew where this was going, but she wouldn't directly say anything if Mercy didn't. Mercy said she had been watching, maybe she had her own opinion about who was best for Peach. Everyone seemed to have an opinion about that these days.

"I'm glad you agree. Well then let's continue; Rainbow should be around here somewhere." Mercy smiled, as much as she wanted to interfere a little more, she knew she had to let people figure things out on their own.

"Rainbow?" Peach asked. She wasn't sure how the spirit of the rainbow could help her return.

"Yes, Rainbow has an important job. It is the rainbows that can connect the spirit world to your world. Pipes don't reach this far, so making a rainbow bridge is the only way for you to return to your world. You could also be teleported by Magic, but he's not always in the best mood. Besides, you look like you're good with children and Rainbow's preferred form is a child." Mercy explained. They approached a garden of yellow and white flowers. A man with spiky blond hair was there contemplating a kiwi in his hand. "Kiwi!"

"Mercy..." The young man looked up, responding to the name. He must be the spirit of the kiwis. Peach wondered if peaches had a spirit too. "Is this Princess Peach?"

"The one and only, but she can't stay for long. Bowser is freaking out because his beloved Peach won't wake up. I'm pretty sure Kamek is smart and skilled enough at magic to realize that Peach is still alive, even if an ordinary human would die after having her soul separated from her body like this. But Kamek can't really help Peach from that world. The Koopa King will fall apart without his Peachy and I'm sure she misses him too, right Peach?" Mercy's expression was a mix of amusement and teasing.

Peach wondered what she meant by saying that a normal human wouldn't survive. Then why did she? "I don't want to make anyone worry about me more than they already do." Peach truthfully replied.

Kiwi nodded. "Magic should be able to send you back. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Peach smiled, "It's okay." Why did Kiwi look so guilty? This wasn't his fault.

Mercy shook her head. "Typical Kiwi, always blaming himself for everything that goes wrong in the worlds. One of these days you're going to carry more guilt than the spirit of guilt. Either way, maybe you can help us. Magic is probably busy fussing over the lack of magic in Science's robot, let's leave them alone. Rainbow will provide Peach's transportation. Do you know where she is? I thought she liked to play around here."

"Rainbow... But..." Kiwi paused and observed Mercy's expression. He wanted to say that one day Mercy would be more gossipy than the spirit of gossip but held the comment back. "Wouldn't that complicate things?"

"Silly Kiwi, the things that are to come are already as complicated as they can get. If anything, this might help clarify them in time." Mercy looked confident, despite Kiwi's worry. Peach still had no idea what they were talking about, and she knew they wouldn't tell her.

Kiwi decided to trust Mercy's judgment. She spent a lot of time watching the events that unfolded in the other worlds, and she had been closely following Peach's life, so it was best to trust her. "Rainbow went to play in the sky maze, she said she was bored. I told her not to go but she wouldn't listen."

"That's fine, Kiwi, don't blame yourself. Rainbow looks like a child and acts like a child but, just like us; she's thousands of years old. Thanks for the information, you've been a real help." Mercy smiled as if to reassure Kiwi. He appeared to be the type of person who took everyone's problems as his own.

Kiwi smiled, it was a rare expression for him. "Any time." He looked towards Peach as if he knew her his entire life. "Be careful, Princess Peach."

"I will, thank you Kiwi, and try to relax a little, okay?" Peach thought he was a nice young man, but a little too stressed over things that were not his fault.

"I shall try," Kiwi replied with a smile.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games and characters. Beta reading credit and special thanks for the advice go to Razzi (ebtwisty9). This chapter was full of references. Even if you didn't catch them it won't affect the story, but if you did that's a little extra humor for you. Sorry it took me so long to write this, I have a lot of homework these days._


	10. Chapter 10

**Complications**

Chapter Ten

The Sky Maze was an interesting place; beautiful but deadly, though not for a spirit. In a way, it reminded Peach of Nimbus Land, with thick vine-like trees tangled up to form a complicated structure. The vines had many large, sharp-looking thorns, but unlike the ones in Nimbus Land, these didn't have any leaves. The maze extended beyond the skies, twisting in odd shapes. There were pieces of wood attached to the vines to make it easier to walk on them without stepping on the thorns.

"Rainbow!" Mercy waited for a moment, footsteps were heard rapidly approaching then the sounds came to a stop.

At the base of the boards forming stairs, there was a koopa child with a spiky pink shell and rainbow hair worthy of her name. The koopa pouted and pointed at Peach. "Why is she here?" 

"Peach is stuck in our world and needs your help to get back," Mercy explained. She knew that Rainbow wouldn't easily accept helping Peach.

"Magic can get rid of her!" Rainbow ran back into the Sky Maze in a hurry. It was clear she didn't like Peach, even if she didn't really know why.

"It looks like you'll have to chase after her. Let me tell you something; those thorns can't physically harm you. The way you look, the dress you're wearing, it's how you looked when you were still in your body. That is how you think you look, so that is the shape you take in this world. You base your looks on what you remember from your world, but spirits are used to manipulating their shapes. In other words, because you're only here in spirit your dress won't be ruined by the thorns."

"Then, I'm not in any danger?" Peach asked. It sounded as if that was what Mercy tried to explain, but somehow Peach thought it wasn't quite all there was to it.

"Oh no, all the opposite," Mercy was a good person at heart, but sometimes she could be a little sarcastic and misleading. She grinned, amused by Peach's predicament. "To injure your soul, that must hurt. There's a reason why you were able to survive being sent here, but it won't help you in this case. Be careful." With that final warning, Mercy started to walk away.

"Wait! What's the reason? Why can't you tell me more? I know I'm supposed to understand things for myself, but are you sure you can't tell me anything else?" It was clear that Rainbow didn't want to help... Magic didn't look like he was too busy earlier. Even if he had a temper, so did Rainbow, from the looks of it. Peach was tired of all the ambiguities, she felt helpless in her confusion, following directions even if what was happening hasn't fully sunk in. "What about Magic?"

"It is necessary that Rainbow is the one who helps you find your way. I can't tell you anything else, and you might not believe it if I did. It's about time Rainbow's unfinished business was put to rest, and I know of no one else who can do it, only you." Instead of clarifying the situation, Mercy's words only made it harder to understand. It was as if she spoke in riddles that Peach couldn't decipher.

Peach sighed as she watched Mercy walk away. The princess turned to look at the Sky Maze looming before her. If she was going to return home, and possibly come to understand what was happening, she needed to find Rainbow. Peach entered the Sky Maze carefully avoiding the thorns. The old wooden boards creaked with every step she took, as if they were ready to fall apart.

"Go away!" Rainbow's voice came from above. "Don't follow me!" She sounded annoyed. More footsteps were heard, she was moving fast.

Peach tried to follow the sound of Rainbow's voice. She caught a glimpse of bright pink, blue, yellow and green, hidden among the dull shades of brown, right above her. She wasn't sure how to reach that area. There was a tunnel of tightly spiraled vines up ahead; it appeared to be the only way to move forward so Peach ran through it. "Rainbow! Please wait, I just want to talk to you!" If only Peach could understand why Rainbow was so upset, then maybe she could do something about it.

"I don't want to!" This time Rainbow's voice came in the form of an echo. It was impossible to identify in which direction it originated.

"Princess Peach, is in our world?" Peach jumped in surprise and turned around to face a raven. "Is it her heart, she cannot quell?" The bird looked like a normal raven except for the fact that she could speak with the voice of a young woman.

"It seems a lot of people know me here." Peach wasn't sure what the raven's second question meant and somehow, she was sure she wouldn't get a straight answer. "What's your name?" Peach's guess was that this raven represented the spirit of the ravens, or the spirit of flight, or feathers, or something along those lines; or perhaps the spirit of poetry, but her guesses were all wrong.

"Denial is what I am called, though they should call you that more, about the one that you adore." The raven spoke in a poetic way, including a rhyme in each of her puzzling sentences.

"Denial..." The spirit of denial was telling Peach that _she_ should be called 'denial'? "The one that I adore? Who are you talking about?" Just when Peach thought no one could speak in a more ambiguous and confusing way than Mercy, the raven had arrived with her poetic riddles.

"Forevermore!" Denial screeched.

"I don't understand. Mercy told me that Rainbow would help me return home, so I'm following her right now." Maybe the spirit of Denial could help Peach find a way to reach Rainbow in that eerie, silent maze.

"I was once there, as was her. For me, in love we were. For her, I do not know if poetic devotion he bestowed." Denial spoke of her past as well as Rainbow's, but there was little to no information that could be interpreted from her riddles.

There was an amused laugh as new footsteps approached. The boards creaked, the air felt lighter and the solemn silence didn't feel as eerie as before. The young man who had just arrived had red hair, in the brightest shade Peach had ever seen. His blue eyes revealed his carefree nature and he smiled. "I'm Freedom, they all want me," he winked.

Freedom, the spirit of freedom… this was one guess Peach would have gotten right. Everything about him seemed to say how carefree he was, from his casual clothes to his relaxed posture, even his attitude. "Pleased to meet you," Peach paused as Freedom looked like he was holding back laughter.

"I don't think we've met yet, Peach, but you're very well acquainted with Denial over there, a lot. By the way, did you catch what she was saying before?" Freedom asked.

Peach considered what Freedom had said. Peach spent most of her time in her castle; or in captivity in Bowser's castle, even if it wasn't the way one would expect captivity to be. Every now and then she felt a little trapped and confused, but everyone felt that way sometimes. She could spend time with her friends, play sports, and visit all kinds of interesting places. 

Overall, Peach didn't truly feel like she wasn't free. She liked her life, she was thankful for everything she had, she wanted to go back, she didn't want to make Bowser or anyone else worry about her anymore. "To be honest, I don't understand what either of you are talking about," Peach admitted.

"I thought so. She wants you to move on." Freedom's words felt incomplete and Peach still looked puzzled. He decided to elaborate, "Denial, the raven, once went to your world. Even without a spirit, the feeling of denial will still exist, so it's not like it disappeared while she was a mortal. She got married and all that stuff, then, she came back. When spirits take a mortal form they die young most of the time, because they don't truly belong in that world. Denial still remembers; it's kind of ironic because she doesn't deny any of it, but her husband was in denial for a long time."

"Rainbow is an entirely different story. She has no idea what happened while she was a mortal, but the feeling of an unfinished life bothers her. Mercy watched the entire thing, gossipy as she is, but she won't tell us. I thought it would be another cheesy romance, cheesier than the fox; the spirit of cheese is a fox. What an odd guy he is... wait, I wasn't talking about that. Oh yeah, so anyway, Rainbow's memories of her time as a mortal are gone, but her unfinished business bothers her, a lot. That's pretty much it." Freedom nodded to himself and smiled. There were few things that could bother him.

"Mercy said that I was the only one who could help Rainbow with her unfinished business. Is this related to her time as a mortal?" Peach felt that the conversation was finally moving forward. 

Freedom shrugged. "I don't know, a lot..."

"With a painful goodbye, her spirit echoed 'why?' She did not know how to let go, her memories were sealed, she could flow. Only a small hint remains of whom she once was, the seven colors that the rainbow can encompass." Denial spread her wings and flew out of the Sky Maze; she had nothing more to say.

Peach watched Denial disappear in the distance. She looked at Freedom; maybe he had an explanation for Denial's words this time too. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Denial said that Rainbow didn't want to leave the mortal world, but she had no choice. Rainbow lost her memories because she didn't know how to deal with not being able to go back to your world. We can only have one life there and then we have to come back to the spirit world. I think the last part meant that what rainbow left unfinished is all that's left of her time in your world, since she can't remember her life there," Freedom explained.

The spirit world was a surprising place. The spirit's personalities didn't always fit in with what they represented, yet in a way they did. Peach was letting it all sink in. She was trying to make the connection between Rainbow and what she left unfinished, since it was clear that, even if Freedom knew, he wouldn't tell Peach directly. At least he gave her more information than most of the other spirits. Rainbow's unfinished business must be something that happened during her time as a mortal. But if that was the case, then Peach couldn't do anything about it unless she returned to her world.

"Who do you like?" Freedom suddenly asked. "From your world, who do you like? Do you have a crush on anyone? Tell me." Curiosity seemed to be another of Freedom's characteristics.

"Mario." Peach had to pause and think about her answer before replying. She realized how much she had been thinking about Bowser, and how worried he must be. 

"Are you sure? Its okay, you can tell me. You're free to like someone else, even if it's not the one people expect you to like. I'm Freedom and I say so, it must be true. So, who do you like? Who do you like a lot?" Freedom asked again.

At first, Peach wasn't sure where this was going, then she caught on. Freedom was asking about Bowser. Suddenly what Denial had about the one that Peach adored made sense. Why was it that most of, if not all, the spirits thought they made a good couple? They saw the world from a different perspective; maybe they had seen something that she had missed. Or maybe they were just expressing opinions and nothing more. "I... appreciate him, but I don't think of him in another way..." Peach was at a loss for words, since when did she appreciate Bowser? He kidnapped her constantly, even if it was out of love, but that was certainly an unusual way to show it.

"Look over there," Freedom pointed towards a barrel that was unnoticed in a corner. A path of boards made it accessible, despite the thorny vines on which it stood.

"A barrel?" Peach wasn't sure how that could be helpful.

"It's in the barrel, a lot!" Freedom shook his head. He wasn't one to stay in a single place for too long and he didn't have too much patience. Besides, this was Peach's mystery to figure out, he couldn't do it for her. "I'll be going now."

"Wait, what's in the barrel?" Peach asked.

"Take a look," Freedom was gone the same way he came and Peach was left with curiosity. 

The Princess approached the barrel and looked inside. It was full of water... She remembered what Mercy had told her about water and reflective surfaces. "I want to see Mario." Peach concentrated on Mario, but she wasn't happy with what she saw. Mario was in the middle of a fierce battle in Bowser's castle in Darkland. She couldn't bear to watch this; she needed to return as soon as possible. Peach wondered if Bowser was still in Iceland and if he knew what was happening in Darkland. The image changed to match her thoughts.

_"She's alive," Kamek tried to explain. "I didn't say she wasn't. Her body is just empty, frozen in place. The spell I used will help preserve her body, so that it doesn't die before Peach's spirit can return. There's nothing that can be done, she has to find a way back on her own... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to have failed."_

"Kamek, it's not your fault. I know you tried to help," Peach spoke even if she knew they couldn't hear her.

_"Leave!" Bowser roared. In a puff of blue smoke, Kamek was gone. Bowser gently brushed Peach's hair away from her face. She had been placed in a guestroom, but they were still in Iceland. He looked so sad; it broke Peach's heart to watch. "My princess... I shouldn't have trusted that stupid matchmaker. This is my fault for making that deal." He held her hand and watched her; she was like sleeping beauty. Kamek didn't want to say it, but Bowser knew there was a possibility that Peach would never wake up, and he couldn't stand to think about it. "Wake up Peach... I love you."_

Peach had never seen Bowser so sad. He looked helpless staring at her motionless body. He looked frightened, so different from what she had seen before. She had to return to her world.

**To be Continued**

_There were plenty of fantasy elements in this chapter, there's a reason for all this, it will all tie together in the end. Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. Many thanks to Razzi (ebtwisty9) for beta reading and advice._


	11. Chapter 11

**Complications**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey!" Peach turned around quickly. Spirits seemed to have a knack for sneaking up on her. Rainbow stood there, looking bored. She played with her hair a little, twisting a yellow strand around her finger. "What are you looking at?"

Maybe if Peach showed Rainbow how important it was for her to return to her world, the spirit would help the princess find her way home. "I was looking at Bowser, reflected in the water of this barrel. Why don't you come take a look? I'm sure you'll understand why I need to go home." 

Rainbow approached the barrel. "I can't see inside. I'm just a kid, you know, I'm still small."

"I'll help you." Peach had been told that Rainbow wasn't a child, but since that was her preferred form, the princess would play along.

With an innocent smile but a mischievous look in her eyes, Rainbow motioned for Peach to come closer. When the princess bent over to the koopaling's eye level, Rainbow jumped on her back. "Stay still if you want me to look inside the barrel!"

"This isn't very nice!" Honestly, didn't anyone teach this child who wasn't even supposed to be a child any manners?

"You need my help, so don't complain." Clearly, Rainbow still disliked Peach. With one foot on Peach's back and the other on her head, Rainbow looked inside the barrel. "The sleeping human girl is you, so who's that koopa?"

"Bowser, and could you please move your foot off my head?" Peach tried to be as polite as possible, hoping that her kind words would get to Rainbow and she would behave. No such luck, as Peach only received a small kick in response.

"I don't like this." Rainbow jumped off Peach's back. "I don't like it. Why did you show me that? I don't want to watch."

"Rainbow, please tell me how I can help you. I was told you had to finish something that you started when you were in my world." Peach tried to be patient and supportive.

"I don't remember such things," Rainbow didn't like talking about the past; she didn't remember and she didn't want to. If those memories were not with her, then she didn't need them. She had heard from Denial how sad goodbyes could be. Rainbow lived her short life as a mortal already. She didn't remember it, but she knew she couldn't try again. It was over. "I died, everything dies."

"Please try to remember, I want to help you. I can go back and see to it that your unfinished business is taken care of." Peach knew that Rainbow must have left friends behind when her time as a mortal came to an end. It must be hard to watch the world where her friends are and not be able to join it.

Rainbow shook her head. "I'm not being nice to you. Why do you still offer to help?"

"Because I want to," Peach's reply came as a surprise to Rainbow. It was too simple.

"Just because you want to? Do you like helping people that much? Why?" Rainbow looked puzzled.

"It feels good," it was the way Peach had been raised all her life, and she truly felt that she should try to make things better if she was given the chance.

"I can't remember. I know there's something that needs to be done, but I can't remember what it is. That image, there's something about it. I used to watch him but lately I don't anymore. It's been years since I've summoned his image, but there are others I watch often. The seven children, there's actually eight but that eighth one is... well… you'll have to find out for yourself. Anyway, those first seven, there's something about them that catches my attention..." Rainbow wasn't sure why she was telling Peach all of this, but it felt like something she needed to do.

"Bowser's children were in the castle in Darkland." Peach looked at the water in the barrel once again, and concentrated on that location.

This time, Rainbow jumped and held on to the edge of the barrel to look inside. "The koopalings have fought the plumbers before, but I can't say I like it. Go stop them. After you go back to your body in Iceland, you have to stop those fights from happening again, or least make them happen less often."

"I will try my best," Peach didn't like all that fighting either, and it made her feel terrible to think she was the cause, or at least part of the cause. 

"Make sure they're alright, those kids... promise me that you'll take care of them. That's all that I want in exchange for the rainbow bridge." Rainbow sounded sad, yet at the same time relieved.

"I promise," It was a promise Peach intended to keep. She never made a promise unless she knew she would try her best to keep it.

"Fine then; go say goodbye to her and meet me at the entrance to the Sky Maze." Rainbow ran away and disappeared between the vines that formed the Sky Maze, leaving Peach to wonder what she meant by saying goodbye to 'her'. 

Peach felt a presence approaching, a familiar presence she had not felt in years. She looked towards the sound of the footsteps and her wide eyes began to water...

xoxox xox xoxox

Bowser thought he saw something, Peach appearing surrounded by rainbow lights, but it must have been a dream, because Peach was still unconscious. Bowser watched his princess; if she didn't wake up he didn't know what he would do. Lavanda was already a stone statue, a statue that he planned to smash and melt the pieces later, but for now he wanted to stay with Peach.

xoxox xox xoxox

Kamek looked over the damage that had been left after the battle. After searching the Darkland castle high and low, the Mario brothers finally realized that Peach was in another castle. As usual, Mario caused most of the explosions and it would take a while to repair the damage, but Darkland was big and Bowser had many castles there and in most of the other lands. At least this time the castle wasn't blown up.

"How are they?" Kamek looked at Ludwig in silence for a moment. Ludwig knew the situation was serious, and he was very concerned about Peach and his father. The koopalings had put on quite fight against the Mario brothers. Bowser would have been proud, even if he probably wouldn't openly admit it.

"Bowser is very worried, and Peach..." There was a possibility that her spirit would never return to her body, there was a possibility that she had already passed on. But Kamek couldn't say it; he couldn't tell Ludwig anymore than what he told Bowser.

Ludwig understood; the situation was worse than ever. Peach had never been this seriously injured while she was kidnapped by Bowser before, and now she was on the verge of death, or already gone.

xoxox xox xoxox

When Peach woke up, she was in a guestroom in Iceland. Judging by the decorations and his constant image, this was Bowser's castle. Sure enough, the Koopa King was there, sleeping with his head resting on the side of her bed and the rest of his body on the floor. He was holding her hand; it was the same image that she saw from the spirit world. Peach clearly remembered everything that happened in the spirit world, for a moment she wondered if it was a dream, but it felt too real.

Careful not to wake Bowser, Peach slipped her hand out of his and got up. She was still feeling a little light headed, but was otherwise alright. She looked out the window for a moment and found a brightly colored rainbow displaying red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet across the skies, a truly amazing wonder. "I'll keep my promise, Rainbow..." Peach smiled.

Peach didn't feel ready to be walking around; the dizziness was catching up to her so she lied down again. Of course, she had no time to waste in starting to set things right. "Bowser... Bowser, wake up."

Bowser closed his eyes tightly. Peach only spoke to him lovingly in his dreams, and he didn't want to wake up. "Love you Peach..." Bowser muttered in his sleep. 

"Bowser!" Peach called a little louder but still in a gentle tone until it finally worked.

"Peach? Peach, you're awake!" For Bowser, it felt as if everything in the world was right again because Peach was back, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm alright, just a little tired. Mario and Luigi are looking for me. I'm sure they already left Darkland and are on their way here, and I don't know what happened to Daisy. I need to call them." Bowser didn't like where the conversation was going, but that soon changed... "I need to know that Daisy made it back safely and I don't want Mario and Luigi to worry if I stay a little longer." It was something Peach decided, not only because she was still tired, but most of all because of what she saw.

"If it's to tell the pesky plumbers that you don't need any rescuing, then I'll get you a cell phone." Bowser would love to hear Peach tell Mario to get lost; she probably wouldn't say it, but that didn't stop him from wanting to hear it. "Kamek!"

Kamek had been teleporting back and forth between Darkland and Iceland. He left Kammy to keep an eye on the koopalings and oversee the repairs of the Darkland, and teleported to Iceland just a few minutes ago. He thought it was best not to bother Bowser, until he heard his roar calling. "Yes, your- Peach is awake?"

Bowser grinned at how Kamek's words played out. "My Peach needs a cell phone so she can tell Mario to leave her alone." That was obviously not what Peach had said, but it was how Bowser wanted to interpret it.

"Yes, right away." Kamek materialized a pink cell phone. Everyone knew how much Peach loved pink.

The cell phone floated towards Peach, who accepted it gratefully. "Thank you, Kamek."

"You are welcome, princess." Kamek replied. He noticed that Bowser was giving him a 'leave us alone' look and took the hint.

Luckily, Peach still remembered Mario's number even after being used to having her cell phone dial it automatically. She waited for Mario to answer while looking at Bowser's impatient expression. The call worked despite the distance, most likely because the cell phone was magical. However, Mario did not answer. Unknown to Peach, Mario's cell phone was still in his room back at the Mushroom Kingdom.

The call timed out and Peach tried to call again, Bowser become more impatient by the second. "I could just get rid of Mario when he gets here. It's his fault for not answering the phone. He's always getting in the way, that stupid plumber." If Peach was calling Bowser, he would answer the phone right away, not that she had ever called him before, but he would have an entire other line just for her; actually, he did.

"Bowser, please don't insult Mario, he's a very dear friend to me." Peach scolded Bowser, though he didn't seem as disappointed as she thought he would be. Then she realized what she said. 'Dear friend?' That didn't quite come out right. He was supposed to be her boyfriend, even if they didn't act like a couple all the time. Then why did she suddenly start to wonder where her relationship with Mario really stood? No, she shouldn't worry so much.

Peach took a deep breath and tried to call Luigi instead. From what Peach heard from Daisy, Luigi always had his cell phone. The only problem was that she didn't remember Luigi's number as clearly as she remembered Mario's, and it was hard to concentrate with Bowser leaning so close to her. Peach took a guess on Luigi's number and dialed.

"Hello, this is Luigi speaking!" A cheerful voice answered.

"Luigi? It's Peach..." Luigi sounded too cheerful for someone who had just come out of a fierce battle, and was on a journey with his brother to help save a damsel in distress.

"Let's see now, Peach... Peach... May I have your last name so it's easier to find you in the system, or are you a first time customer?" That high pitched, muffled voice, lacking any hint of an Italian accent, couldn't possibly be the Luigi Peach knew.

"I think I dialed the wrong number..." Peach scooted over to the side of her bed and tried to focus on remembering Luigi's number. Maybe her memory would work better if she wasn't so close to Bowser where she could feel his warm breaths. He was so... distracting.

Bowser took Peach's action as an invitation to sit next to her; which he gladly accepted. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders while 'Luigi' continued to speak to her over the phone.

"Oh no ma'am, you couldn't have possibly dialed the wrong number. Shy Luigi's Pizza is by far the best pizzeria in all of Skyland, and we deliver!" Judging by the muffled sounds, possibly because of a mask, and the name of the restaurant, Peach knew this Luigi was a Shy Guy. "Let me tell you about our special offer, if you buy two large pizzas you get a small one free, all of them delivered hot to your door in thirty minutes or less! We also have a variety of toppings to choose, from the classic pepperoni, to the popular mushrooms and even cheep-cheep!"

Peach was not listening to Shy Luigi's speech about pizza toppings, even if she was certain Mario would find it fascinating. The princess was currently busy slipping out of Bowser's embrace and scooting further to the side of the bed, but even if the bed was big, it was not infinite and she was running out of room.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal the eight Koopalings, who had been transported to Iceland by Kamek's magic, and specifically instructed not to bother their father and Peach, but that only made them run towards Peach's guestroom faster.

"Mama Peach! King dad! Are you both taking a nap? I'm tired; can I take a nap with you?" Junior looked tired but happy to see both his 'parents'. He would have jumped into bed with them if not because his older brother stopped him.

"Junior, I am sure King Dad and Mama Peach are exhausted, we let them rest alone." Ludwig pulled Junior out of the room even if he was clearly unwilling to leave. At least most his other siblings didn't protest too much before leaving, and the door was once again closed.

Peach stared at the closed door for a few moments and allowed the recent events sink in. Why did she notice a hint of embarrassment in Ludwig's face, and why did that detail bother her so much? Then she thought of all the possible explanations that a teenager could come up with for the current situation, and Bowser's arms around her became that much more obvious. Without a word, Peach got out of bed and quietly sat on a comfortable chair, the red plush material matching her face.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games or characters, I'm sure that by now you know what would happen if I did. Many thanks to Razzi for beta reading and advice. In the next chapter a secret of the past will be revealed. It's something you might have figured out but it will be explained. That's all I will say about it for now..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Complications**

Chapter Twelve

"Why did you get up? We were so comfortable. You need to get some rest so you can recover." Bowser would have loved to watch Peach sleeping in his arms, but his wish wasn't going to come true today.

"Hello? Hello?" Soft muffled sounds could still be heard from the cell phone.

Peach lifted the cell phone to her ear; Shy Luigi was still waiting for her reply. "Sorry, wrong number."

"Oh no, ma'am! Like I said, you have the right number. Shy Luigi's Pizza is the best pizzeria in all Skyland!" The Shy Guy repeated his motto, and continued trying to sell pizza. "I heard some voices, many voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Have you discussed the pizza topping choices with your husband and children? It sounds like you have a lot of mouths to feed, so I suggest two large pizzas. With that purchase, you can take advantage of our special offer and get a small pizza for free! With as many little voices as I heard, you must have many, many children, and when it comes to children you can never have enough pizza!"

Shy Luigi kept going on and on, without letting Peach get a word in. "Let me tell you, my kids eat pizza like you won't believe, slice after slice. If you choose a pizza with vegetable toppings, I guarantee that you will hear no complaints from your kids as they eat their greens!" Shy Luigi paused, as the familiar sound of a lost call invaded the receiver. He sighed, "there goes another customer..."

Peach didn't like hanging up on people, but Shy Luigi simply didn't understand that she was not trying to order a pizza. She tried to contact Luigi again, and this time the voice that answered the phone actually sounded like him. "Luigi?" 

"Yes, it's Peach right? I have news!" He sounded too cheerful, and even if his voice was similar to the voice of Luigi Mario, Peach had the sinking feeling that she dialed the wrong number once again.

"Are you Luigi Ma-" 

"Congratulations!"

Peach's finger slipped at the sudden cheerful shout and she accidentally pressed the speakerphone button.

"All the tests are positive; you're going to have a baby, Peach!"

Thanks to the speakerphone feature, Bowser was able to hear the news. He snatched the cell phone and yelled into it. "Who are you, liar?!"

"I'm not a liar; I'm a doctor, Dr. Luigi Tachibana. I was expecting a call from Mrs. Peach Akatsuki about her tests results. It's not my place to say anything, but you don't sound like Mr. Akatsuki to me..." 

Peach took the cell phone from Bowser and tried to straighten this out. "My last name isn't Akatsuki, sorry wrong number," she hung up and took a deep breath. "How many Luigis are there in the world?"

"Too many," in Bowser's opinion, one was too many.

"I need to try again..." With her patience running low, Peach tried to dial once more. She didn't realize the speaker phone was still on.

"Raz and Raini's travel agency, this is Raini speaking. We are currently having a special offer on honey moon trips to Yo'ster Isle. How may I help you?" It was another wrong number, but at least it wasn't another Luigi.

"Let's go!" Bowser would love to go on a trip alone with Peach. He didn't care where they went, as long he could be with her.

Peach sighted. "Wrong number..." 

"Princess Peach is that you?" Raini immediately recognized her princess' voice. In the past, Raz and Raini's wedding had been delayed because Peach was being held hostage at the Marrymore chapel, where Booster was trying to force her to marry him. She also recognized the other voice as Bowser, he had charged in breaking down doors, with Mario following close behind, to save Peach. "Are you still with Bowser? I heard the Mario brothers left to rescue you a long time ago."

This was not going the way Peach wanted it to. If anything, the kidnapping panic would increase. "Don't worry, I'm alright. I was just about to call Mario and tell him I will return home on my own later." Peach wasn't sure if Raini was listening, she could hear her calling Raz and telling him she had received a distress call from the captive princess Peach. "Raini, I'm alright, there's nothing to worry about."

"What, really?" Raini relayed the message to her husband, and Peach could hear their little argument about calling the Mushroom Guards about this or not. Luckily they decided not to, since the Mario brothers were already on their way, not much else could be done. "Princess, is Bowser making you say you're okay? Don't worry, the Mario brothers are-"

"Bowser is not making me say anything. I am perfectly safe and will return home on my own later." Peach was hoping and wishing that her message would _finally_ be understood.

"I see..." More background conversations followed, as Raini exchanged theories with Raz about what was going on. "Are you running away with him?"

"Pardon?" Peach shook her head at Bowser who looked like he was about to suggest that they did.

"Oh, sorry just a thought..." Raini giggled.

"I have to call someone else now, goodbye Raini." Peach and Raini exchanged their goodbyes, and Peach tried to make a call once again. This time, Peach decided to call Daisy and have her give Mario and Luigi the message.

"Hello?" Daisy curiously answered her cell phone. With all the unusual things going on, she wondered if this call would bring some news, a prank, or if it was simply a wrong number. What she did know for sure, was that the number was not listed in her cell phone's address book.

"Daisy, it's Peach."

"Peach! Where are you? What happened? Are you with Mario and Luigi? They left to find you." Daisy knew the situation was unusual and it worried her. At least Peach sounded like she was safe.

"I'm at Bowser's castle in Iceland. A lot of things happened. I'll tell you everything later, it's a long story. Mario won't answer his cell phone and I can't remember Luigi's number. Could you call and let them know I'm alright? I don't need rescuing right now, I will return home on my own. If anything happens, call me back to this number." Peach didn't even know what number that cell phone used, but she assumed it would be saved on Daisy's cell phone.

"What do you mean you don't need to be rescued? You're with Bowser, of course you need to be rescued!" As much as Daisy tried to find any hint of fear or forcefulness in Peach's voice, she found none. Besides, it wasn't like Bowser to force Peach to make a call saying that she didn't need to be saved. Yet, whatever reason Peach might have to make this call on her own free will, puzzled Daisy even more.

"It's complicated," Peach glanced at Bowser. The look in his eyes seemed to say _'pay attention to me!'_ "I'll call you again later. Make sure to deliver my message!"

The situation was becoming more confusing from Daisy's point of view, but with the promise of receiving some answers later, she agreed. "Alright, but when you call me, make sure you have lots of time to talk." That translated to _'I want you to spill every last juicy drop of information.'_

xoxox xox xoxox

Kuvio looked out the window of one of the castle's towers. No one knew he was there, in the same castle where Peach and Bowser were at the moment. The shadow of a Bowser statue reflected the image of the real Koopa King and Peach. Kuvio was becoming irritated, it was his father's dying wish to make Bowser suffer before taking the throne away from him, but wasn't it easier to simply move on to the next target, the real target?

xoxox xox xoxox

_What were not so long ago, the cries of an infant wanting attention, had grown into the roars of an infant demanding attention, and Kamek had to give him that attention. "I'm here prince Bowser, I'm here." The magikoopa cradled the baby koopaling in his arms, careful not to poke himself with the small, but sharp spikes on the baby's shell. Unfortunately, the child's cries didn't cease._

"Kamek!" Kammy entered the royal chambers unnoticed, and had to yell to be heard over Bowser's high pitched screams. "You're never going to get him to quiet down like that. Give him to me!" She materialized a bottle of milk and waited for Kamek to give her the little prince.

"What?" Kamek was old and a little hard of hearing, but that wasn't really the problem in this case, no one could make out actual words with a noisy koopaling baby screaming his little lungs out.

Shaking her aching head, Kammy took the young prince from Kamek's arms and gave him the milk. Bowser quieted down, at least for the moment being.

Kamek breathed deeply in relief. "Thanks," he sometimes forgot that Bowser was only quiet when he was sleeping, entertained, or eating. The last one was the fastest way to gain silence. "I need a break; do you think you can keep Bowser out of trouble by yourself for a couple of hours?"

"Uh-huh, yeah..." Kammy's attention was focused on little Bowser.

Regardless of his headache, Kamek was amused. "Kammy, are you sure you can take care of Bowser?"

"Yeah sure..." Kammy smiled at the baby koopaling in her arms, paying little attention to Kamek. 

"Don't forget to get some milk for his imaginary friend, Fluffy, too..." Kamek was pretty sure Kammy wasn't really listening.

When ever it was Kammy's turn to take care of Bowser, even if Kamek was the prince's official guardian, she always went off into her own little world. "Yeah, I got it..." 

"Kammy..." Kamek decided to get creative. "You smell like week old diapers..."

"Gotcha, no problem," Obviously, making faces at baby Bowser was more important than anything else going on around Kammy.

"The castle is in flames!" If it really was in flames, Kamek thought Kammy wouldn't even notice.

"Uh-huh..." Kammy was done giving Bowser his milk, and made the empty bottle disappear. 

"We're being invaded by an army of hungry yoshies!" Kamek wondered how many strange things he could say, and still not be able to get Kammy's attention.

"Okay..." Kammy was too busy making fishy faces at Bowser to make him laugh, she could not be concerned with anything else.

Kamek had to try one last thing to make Kammy snap out of her daze. "Kammy, I'm madly in love with you! Will you marry me?"

"Yeah sure..." There was a long pause. Kamek's question and Kammy's answer to it sunk in. "What did you say?!"

It was not often that Kamek laughed as much as he did at times like those. He left Bowser's room soon after, avoiding an avalanche of magical triangles, circles and squares, that Kammy was throwing at him. 

Just outside of Bowser's room, he found another magikoopa, one who used to be a close friend until he started talking of treason. "Have you reconsidered?"

Kamek frowned, his good mood instantly evaporated. "If you don't get those ideas out of your head I-"

"You'll do what? Think about it, Kamek! The king and queen are both dead, the prince, the only heir, is just a child. We can get rid of him, no one will ever know."

xoxox xox xoxox

Kamek remained loyal and saved Bowser's life against the traitor who was later exiled, after having his magic drained away. He had a son and daughter just so there would be someone to take his revenge...

Kuvio the first was long since dead. He left his son, named after him, and his daughter, Lavanda, to take revenge on Kamek, the one who ruined his plans to kill Bowser and take over the Koopa Kingdom. In his twisted logic, the best way to make Kamek suffer was to make Bowser suffer. To give Bowser what he wanted the most, then cruelly take it away. To let Kamek witness the painful fall of his king little by little, until in the end, the entire plan was revealed.

Kuvio the second, no longer cared for that plan; he simply wanted the throne, the power, and the riches to himself. His father died long ago, he never knew his mother, he had no family or friends, and his sister and rival was a statue. He didn't have anything to prove to anyone, he didn't have to show Lavanda he was the best, she lost, and now he only needed to win.

xoxox xox xoxox

"For the millionth time, I _know_ she was telling the truth. Peach wouldn't lie about this." It took a lot of effort for Daisy to convince the Mario brothers that Peach did not need immediate assistance.

Luigi currently had her on speakerphone so Mario could also hear. "I don't like this." Mario didn't want to return to the Mushroom Kingdom without Peach. After coming so far, there had to be a reason why the koopas had opposed resistance. He knew they had Peach and that was enough, she needed to be rescued, and he needed to rescue her. He was the hero, that's how it worked, and now he was frustrated.

"Neither do I, but let's trust her!" Daisy was growing more curious and impatient to hear Peach's explanation.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Peach..." Bowser spoke as quietly as possible so that Peach would only hear him if she was awake.

"What is it?" After getting her message to Daisy, Peach tried to rest a little more. She had faith in Daisy's persuasive skills to make Mario and Luigi return home. Of course, Bowser insisted on staying by her side.

"If you ever want to tell me how amazing I am, and how much you love me, you don't need to feel shy." Peach wasn't sure why Bowser would say that all of a sudden. It sounded like him, but why now? "I can take a hint, you know, those calls you made, the wrong numbers..." 

Peach felt her face burning, remembering the calls she had accidentally made. She could hear Raini's voice replaying in her mind, asking about a honey moon trip, and she didn't even want to think about Dr. Tachibana. "Those were only wrong numbers." Peach wasn't sure if Bowser would believe that there was no hidden message in those calls, perhaps he simply didn't want to believe it. 

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. I tried to fix this chapter by myself, I think I improved thanks to Razzi's help. How is the chapter? Still readable? XD The next chapter will have more action._


	13. Chapter 13

**Complications**

Chapter 13

Sinking into the shadows and coming out from other shadows, Kuvio easily reached Bowser. He watched as the Koopa King escorted Peach to dinner, the princess looked like she was lost in thought, as if she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. This was too easy; at least that's what Kuvio thought, until the Mario brothers arrived blasting their way through. Mario was certain that Peach needed to be saved. She was being kept in Bowser's Castle against her will, because there was no way she would be there by choice; and therefore she needed to be rescued.

"Mario!" Luigi knew it was hopeless to make his brother slow down when he was ready to take an adventure all the way. The journey could only end when the damsel in distress was brought home safely, never before that. "Daisy said-" Luigi stopped, he felt strange; as if time itself was moving forward faster than it normally would. He felt as if it had been a very long time since his last meal.

Mario's stomach growled and his expression showed pain. He usually had an active appetite, but now he felt like he was starving.

"Mario!" Peach wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt it too.

"There's no need for useless games. Slow torture can be such a waste of time, and for what? The dead will not remember their own suffering." Kuvio revealed himself; he was ready for a head on attack.

He looked familiar to Kamek, but younger than when they last met. "You are...?"

"Kuvio, named after my father, surely you remember him..." Kamek traced the source of the strange magic to Kuvio. Time manipulation was a spell his father had been working on. Time magic had many limitations, with time travel being next to impossible; but with enough magical energy, time could speed up so the enemy would become tired and hungry.

Mario assumed Kuvio was on Bowser's side, he was a magikoopa after all. Mario might have felt like he was starving, but he was certainly not out of the fight, and neither was Luigi. Mario pulled a fire flower out of his pocket, absorbing its power and throwing flames against Kuvio.

Kuvio disappeared into his own shadow at the last moment, and the fire balls continued their course towards Bowser, who easily deflected them with his own fire breath. "Kamek, get Peach out of here!" 

"Sire, it is important that you know. Kuvio is not our ally!" Kamek approached Peach to teleport her away, but she refused.

"Kamek, don't. I'm not sure what Kuvio did, but I think I can help..." Focusing her energy she called out her power to heal, surrounded by a golden light her energy reached out to Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Kamek.

"That's not important now. Just get Peach out of here!" Bowser still thought of the Mario brothers as his main enemies. The Koopa King would not let the plumbers take Peach away this time.

It didn't take long for the koopa troopas guarding the Iceland castle to be informed of the situation and charge in. Luigi had used a feather and was flying, and stumping on koopa troopas, while Mario threw fire balls. The fire duel was mostly between Mario and Bowser while, with a lot of frustration, Kuvio started to feel ignored.

Kuvio tried to use his time magic again but it was easily deflected by Kamek. "Do you really believe I do not know how to use this sort of magic?" 

"A counter spell... at your age, for how long can you continue doing this?" Kuvio had a point, he had plenty of youth to throw away for the sake of his spells and Kamek, although he had more powerful magic, didn't have any youth to spare.

A beam of iridescent magic, surrounded by spinning primary shapes, crashed into the spot where Kuvio previously stood, leaving only a hole on the floor. "Missed..." Kammy flew right above Kamek on her broom; she knew that even if it looked as if she hit her target, Kuvio escaped at the last second.

The koopalings joined the battle along with Kammy, and everything went spiraling into a chaotic state that Kuvio could not handle. He made a temporary retreat, leaving the koopas and plumbers to their battle.

xoxox xox xoxox

Kamek had teleported Peach away against her wish to stay, though he did not take her too far; she was only taken back to her guest room. The chaotic battle continued, until eventually, Mario and Luigi showed up at Peach's door, beaten and exhausted, leaning on each other, nearly collapsing. The Mario brothers could usually take a harsh battle, and had seemingly endless stamina, but not when hunger came into the picture. None the less, Peach had been rescued once again.

Peach didn't see Bowser again when she was leaving the castle, she made no efforts to argue about leaving. She knew everyone at the Mushroom Kingdom was worried, and the Mario brothers needed to rest and recover; they were only trying to protect her. Even so, Peach decided that she would return to the Koopa Castle, she had a promise to keep, and she fully intended to keep it. 

xoxox xox xoxox

The tension had settled down, after the Mario brothers were treated to a large dinner, and Toadsworth finished his speech about Peach's safety. Daisy was anxious to hear every detail of Peach's adventure. She was practically dragging Peach to her room to get the full story with no interruptions, since the Mushroom Kingdom Princess had hinted she did not want to talk about it in front of Toadsworth.

With the door closed and locked, Daisy sat on Peach's bed impatient and smiling, almost savoring the interesting story that was to come. "Don't skip anything!" 

Peach nodded and sat down. So many things had happened, she didn't know where to start. She decided it was best to start with meeting Bowser at the Forest Maze. "You might have already found out Lavanda was not as nice as she appeared to be."

"That much I know for sure." No one who teleported people without warning, to be lost in far away lands, was okay in Daisy's book. 

"At first I thought Lavanda was working for Bowser, because he was at the Forest Maze too. She was trying to play match maker for us..." Just as Peach expected, Daisy found it amusing. 

"Bowser's crush on you is really growing out of proportions! But what do you mean at first? Was Lavanda not on Bowser's side after all?" Daisy urged Peach to continue.

"No, she was on an entirely different side; apparently she had a grudge against Bowser and Kamek... I think it's the same for Kuvio." Peach's mind wandered into the possibilities the future may bring. Kuvio was definitely not out of the picture yet.

"Wait a second; you're adding characters I don't know. Who's Kuvio? This is getting really interesting." For Daisy, changes and new people were welcomed to break away from the monotony of being the princess of Sarasaland.

"I'm getting there; you don't want me to skip anything, right? Back to the Forest Maze; I ended up getting kidnapped and taken to Bowser's Darkland castle. Lavanda went as well." Peach didn't look too happy about getting kidnapped again, but she didn't really look upset; she was simply accustomed to it. "Lavanda tried to play matchmaker but of course, it didn't work. Then-"

"Wait!" Daisy called a stop. "You're speeding up on the narration, you always do that when you're about to skip an important detail."

The slumber party wasn't exactly an important detail to the overall situation, but it was most likely something that Daisy wanted to hear. "You know me too well," Peach admitted.

"Of course I do." Daisy grinned proudly. "Well?"

"There was a slumber party, an improvised slumber party. Wendy wasn't too happy about it, and Lavanda was drunk..." Peach went on to narrate the events that followed, Lavanda's betrayal, the trip to the Spirit World and everything else. Daisy also added her part of the story, explaining what she was doing in the mean time.

"Here I thought I had a big journey because I was teleported to Hyrule, but your adventure took you even further away than that." Daisy spoke in amazement. "The Spirit World... I wish I could see it." 

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I was lucky to make it back safely into my body, but it was an interesting place. The Sun, not the one we see in the sky, the leader of all the Suns, he's not cheerful at all. He just stays in his office all the time reading the newspaper, and regulating the rules for solar temperatures. Mercy is a little sarcastic, not how I would imagine Mercy to be, and there where so many spirits..." Of course Daisy wanted more details, how they looked, talked, walked, everything. Peach went on to describe each spirit, with Daisy either laughing or expressing surprise as a reaction.

In the end, Daisy concluded that the Sun, although somewhat sour, sounded handsome, Kiwi needed professional help with his excessive guilt problem, Lenore could have very well been Denial's mortal incarnation, and that "Rainbow has issues."

"It must have been hard to die so young, leaving all her children behind. She liked kids so much; she even chose to stay as a child. Daisy, what do I do? I promised Rainbow that I would take care of her children, and when I asked mom, she said I should do what I thought was right and... I saw her, I really saw her!" All the excitement had finally sunk in, and Peach's rush of emotions came out too quickly for Daisy to follow.

"Wait... What? Peach!" Daisy wasn't sure what that last part was about, but one second Peach was telling her the story of her most recent adventure, the next she was crying. 

Peach dried her tears and took a deep breath. The most important part of what she had to tell Daisy was spoken too quickly, without the needed explanation. "Rainbow was once a part of our world..."

Daisy nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"I think she was Clawdia, I only saw a picture once, but they looked so much alike. It all adds up, Denial's clues, how she used to watch Bowser in the past, and even if she stopped watching him, she still watches the koopalings. I promised to take care of them. Rainbow said she has no memories of her past, but I think that deep down she knows..." Peach suddenly felt a heavy weight on her shoulders, a responsibility that she had accepted willingly and was not going to abandon; but a heavy weight none the less.

"Wow..." Daisy took a moment to let everything sink in. "You actually met Clawdia's spirit... If that's how it was, she's practically giving you her family, since she can't really take care of them from the Spirit World. Peach, what are you planning to do, and what did you mean when you said _mom_?"

"I saw my mother, the spirit of the peaches." The words of Peach's mother were comforting, and it was wonderful to see her after so many years; Peach knew that life would bring many challenges in the near future. 

Daisy stared; she stared for a full minute as if Peach had grown a second head, then a third and forth. "Could you repeat that? Peach, that's amazing! And you're sure you didn't dream any of this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Her mother's face was still clear in Peach's mind. She had told Peach she had to return to her world, and try to live a happy life; to follow her heart and make her own choices. Those words gave Peach strength and confidence, the situation was still unexpected and worrying... complicated; but Peach was going to face it.

xoxox xox xoxox

Even under five blankets, and taking into consideration the hot temperatures of Desertland, Kamek couldn't help it but to shiver. Kammy had an _I told you so_ expression. Even if she had not warned him recently; some time ago, Kammy had told Kamek not to push himself. The last battle certainly took its toll on Kamek. He could only pull the blankets tighter around his body, and go on about how he wasn't going to let some over confident child beat him.

"We have to prepare," Kammy paced around Kamek's room ignoring, the chattering of his teeth. "Bowser is busy planning his next kidnapping, er... rescue. You know how he kept saying Mario kidnapped Peach, because this time she wanted to stay. Mario is the main enemy, he always has been, but Kuvio can't be ignored. If I had the right spell..."

"You rely too heavily on magic, and so does Kuvio." Kamek tried to control his shivering and shaking while speaking; but the coldness he felt was still obvious in his voice.

Kammy did not like the comparison. "You use magic too; maybe even more than I do, and for the most simple things-" 

"I know, I need to do something about that too. But let's not argue; we need to think of a way to block out Kuvio's time magic without absorbing its effect." Kamek would never directly admit it, but losing one day of life was losing too many, with as little time he might have left at such an old age.

"I'll start searching for something in those ancient, dust covered, spell books you keep in the basement. They might be good for something, other than collecting dust and termites, after all." Kammy dismissed herself in puff of smoke, leaving Kamek alone in his room at the Desertland castle.

xoxox xox xoxox

Kammy coughed loudly; teleporting herself directly into the basement was a bad idea. At least if she had teleported to the entrance and walked in, less dust would have been blown into the air, and into her lungs. Once the dust cleared and settled into the floor, antique furniture, and ancient items; Kammy made her way deeper into the dungeon-like basement. Using her wand as a light, she stopped in front of a large wooden door. This was no ordinary door, the chamber inside was protected by magic, and would appear as nothing more than an oddly positioned broom closet to anyone who opened it without the right spell.

Kammy knew this was the reason why Kamek suggested that everyone should move to the Desertland castle. She chanted an ancient spell, in a language that only a few talented magic users knew. Her wand was surrounded by familiar shapes, but despite the relatively common appearance of the spell, it was a very rare one. The three primary shapes were gently absorbed by the door. With nothing more than her confidence to assure her that the spell had worked, Kammy opened the door to the secret magic library of Desertland.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters and I do not own The Raven. Peach's healing ability in this chapter is based on her "group hug" magic from Super Mario RPG. I'm sorry I took such a long time to update. Homework has been very time consuming lately, I even had homework during Christmas break. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster than this one._


	14. Chapter 14

**Complications**

Chapter 14

The secret library was very large and spacious; containing an innumerable amount of spell books, history books, stories, myths, almost anything. Some of those books carried hidden secrets seldom known in this day and age, and others carried nothing but lies that sounded like truths, meant to confuse intruders should they come this far. The library was not guarded; but because so few people knew of its existence it was no longer necessary.

The library of magic, built in ancient times, used to be a large star shaped building, with a tall tower in its center. Eventually, the sands swallowed the star shaped architecture, leaving only a portion of the tower above ground. Bowser's Desertland castle was build around that tower many years ago, by a past Koopa King.

The troops of Bowser's ancestor had taken refuge in the tower, when they invaded Desertland to claim territory for the Koopa Kingdom. They found a group of magikoopa using the tower as their safe haven. The magikoopa acted as reinforcements for the Koopa Kingdom's army, and the battle was won. The Koopa Desertland castle was built around the tower to protect it, and a bond was formed between the royal family and the magikoopa. Since then, many advisors and caretakers of the royal family had been magikoopa.

Many years ago, numerous people tried to obtain the secrets of the magic library and were tricked into leaving with books of lies. But after the magikoopa became closely allied to the royal family of the Koopa Kingdom, not even the false books would be stolen from the library anymore. The library was willingly given by the magikoopa to the royal family for protection; few would dare to steal from them, and none could get away with it. The magikoopa continued using the library for many years, until it was slowly forgotten. Some say the elders purposely denied its existence, so that it would be forgotten and its powerful spells would not fall into the wrong hands.

As with most powerful ancient spells, a vast knowledge and precise control over the spell caster's magic was needed to perform most of the spells hidden in the library. Many of those spells could result dangerous, or even deadly, to the magic user if they were not properly casted.

Kammy touched a crystal on a wall with the end of her wand, but applying no magic to it; the contact was all the crystal needed to be activated. One after another, the many crystals that lined the walls of the library lit up, making it as bright as day. Kammy made her way towards a staircase and began her decent. A large portion of the tower had sunk under the desert sands; and the star shaped base had many basements that were originally underground, now they were much deeper bellow. 

Sand had accumulated on the stairs falling slowly, like an hourglass, from one step to the next. Kammy wished there was something to hold on to, to avoid slipping in the passage; but there was nothing but the walls, which were messily covered in sand. Magic was absorbed by the crystals, whether they were active and providing light or not, consequently Kammy could not levitate. There were no magical guardians, or anything to prevent anyone from walking in if they got past the door; but the journey would not be an easy one. 

Kammy was currently in the vertical center of the building, the floors above that connected to the castle were no different from a normal building without magic. From the top, it was a normal tower, the middle section of the tower past the door blocked magic, and the star shaped base of the building had magic in the air, which amplified spells.

Kammy advanced slowly, careful not to slip and fall rolling down the stairs. The sand was starting to get inside her shoes and stick to her clothes; she hated that feeling. Her foot touched an unstable stone, corroded and weakened by the constant flow of sand. The step crumbled, sending her unexpectedly into the next one. Kammy uselessly waved her right arm around, wand in hand, instinctively calling a levitation spell that she knew would not come, but couldn't help but hope for. Her left hand slipped along the sandy wall, trying to reach beyond the slippery surface and grasp the solid stones underneath. The situation proved helpless, as Kammy kept slipping down the bumpy, sandy, slide.

At the base of the stairs, there was a sea of sand; that section of the library that had been completely devoured by the desert. She had hoped that even if the structure was buried, the sad had not flooded the inside yet. The scene Kammy saw was very different from the last time she was there years ago.

Kammy made an effort hold on to the stairs, to avoid being swallowed by the sand. Finally, her wand was caught into a hole on the stairs, with the jeweled portion sticking out for Kammy to hold on to. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, and her heart was pounding rapid and wild. Maybe Kamek was right, maybe she did rely too much on magic, or maybe she was just getting old... But Kamek was older; that wasn't much of a consolation, but it was something.

If the base of the library, where magic was abundant and the best books were kept, had already been claimed by the desert; then Kammy's journey had been for nothing. Before the stones around her wand collapsed and sent her to her doom, Kammy pulled herself up and began her trip up the stairs. There was no way she could dig around all that sand and search for what she needed; if the books were even preserved after being exposed to the sand.

The library had not been visited in decades, and received no maintenance ever since. The magikoopa trusted that the magically fortified walls would hold up forever, but that was not the case.

Crawling up the staircase, careful not to slip again; Kammy made an arduous journey back to the door. It was more difficult this time, since she had gravity, fatigue and the flow of sand working against her; but she somehow made it back to the door where her journey began.

Leaving a trail of sand in her path, Kammy walked a few steps away from the door and closed it. She opened it once again to confirm that there was nothing but a broom closet inside; the entrance to the library had been properly hidden. Now that she was away from the magic absorbing crystals, Kammy teleported herself back to Kamek's room. 

xoxox xox xoxox

Kamek was feeling better and no longer needed an excessive amount of heat to stop shivering. In fact, he was now sitting next to an electric fan. His hat was on the floor a few feet away, the fan blew it away, and Kamek didn't feel like picking it up.

Kammy appeared before him, she looking exhausted with sand on her hair and clothes, leaving a trail on the floor. "I hate you." It was the only thing Kammy said before disappearing again.

Even if Kammy's current state and evident frustration could only mean bad news, Kamek had not laughed that hard in a long time.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Good morning!" Daisy cheerfully greeted everyone at the table. Her presence was requested back at Sarasaland but she refused to return. Daisy claimed that Peach needed her, and it would be treason to Sarasaland's alliance with the Mushroom Kingdom to abandon Peach in her time of need. The Sarasaland council knew she was exaggerating and making excuses, but when Daisy set her mind on something, she could not be stopped.

The Mario brothers had spent the night in the Mushroom Castle. They answered to Daisy's greeting in a similar carefree tone. Luigi's "Good morning" came out clearly with a marked Italian accent, and Mario's was slightly muffled by the food in his mouth. Mario could not wait to start with the pasta. It wasn't very usual to eat lasagna for breakfast, but Mario loved it and the cooks were happy to please.

"Am I the last one to arrive?" Daisy had stayed up late the previous night, thinking of ways to help Peach with her dilemma.

"It is no problem. You are on time, Mario was simply early." Early to arrive, and early to start eating; Mario did not catch the subtle hints that Toadsworth directed at him, indicating that he should wait. The elderly mushroom decided to give up, and allow the heroic plumber to eat his breakfast while it was still steaming hot. Mario would probably have seconds anyway, so he would still be there by the time everyone else settled into the table for breakfast.

Mario completely missed the true meaning of Toadworth's words. "Something this delicious can't be kept waiting."

"Now that we're all here, I have an announcement to make. Princess Peach, if it's alright with you, I would like to move the Mushroom Day Parade to this Saturday." Similar to what happened last year, Toadsworth thought it was a good idea to have the parade right after Peach had been rescued, to decrease the probability of the princess being kidnapped during the parade. Bowser usually waited a few months between his kidnappings, so the parade should run smoothly with no danger for the princess or the people who attended. Plus it was a weekend, so more people would have free time to enjoy it.

Daisy instantly got an idea; she smiled and looked at Peach, as if transmitting the idea with her expression. Peach looked doubtful for a moment, but remembered that she would listen to her heart and do what she thought was right. Peach liked the idea, she was worried about the possible consequences, but instantly understood what Daisy was silently communicating and agreed.

Today was Wednesday; there was not a lot of time left before the parade, but just enough to get everything ready. It felt odd to be having a parade with unsolved danger lurking in the shadows, but it felt wrong to put life on hold because of Kuvio. "I agree; a Saturday is a good day for the parade." Peach expressed her agreement.

"Splendid, we will start the preparations and have everything ready by Saturday early in the morning." The possibility of having a public event without a catastrophe was a blessing for Toadsworth.

xoxox xox xoxox

After breakfast was done, and the Mario brothers returned home; Peach and Daisy discussed what they had secretly agreed on during breakfast. They made sure they were not heard by Toadsworth, or anyone else who might object. "I really can't believe we're doing this, but if it's just the kids then it shouldn't be so bad, and we have Luigi and Mario to..." Daisy came to the realization that they didn't have as much support for their plan as she initially thought they did. "I don't think they'll like this."

Peach could see that Daisy was starting to have second thoughts about inviting the koopalings to the Mushroom Day Parade. She had a few doubts as well, but it was only the koopalings. Bowser didn't need to know, and that way Peach would feel that she was keeping her promise. Courage; Peach's mother advised her never to doubt the courage of her heart... "We'll find a way to make it work. I just need to figure out how to tell them without Bowser finding out."

Technically, the plan could be considered kidnapping, since some of the koopalings were still very young; but their older siblings would be with them, and Peach didn't think Bowser would mind anyway. He would want to come too, but that could cause trouble. Peach still kept the pink cell phone, enhanced with magic to have a signal anywhere. Just as she expected, Bowser's number was in the cell phone's memory, maybe they could use that to obtain a number that would allow them to communicate with the koopalings.

xoxox xox xoxox

Home, sweet home; with all the running around the Mario brothers had been doing, it was good to take a break. The first thing they noticed when they entered the house, was the old food that was still on the table from when they rushed out. Luigi threw it away, before Mario decided to test if it was still edible.

Mario glanced at the answering machine; the little red light was blinking. Mario stretched and yawned then looked at the little light again, contemplating if he should press the button or not. He might as well press it; an interesting job might have come up, interesting from a plumber's point of view. After the latest adventure, and the banquet that followed, Mario was feeling refreshed.

Unfortunately for whoever needed their pipes fixed, Mario's cell phone rang before he could press the button on the answering machine. He followed the sound to his room and dug around a pile of laundry, until he found the red cell phone. "Hello?" 

"Hello Mario! It is Toadsworth speaking. I know you were just here, but it turns out that the preparations for the parade are not as ready as I thought they would be. We need help to have everything finished by Saturday. I'm sorry to ask after all you've already done, but could you come over and give us a hand? I understand if you want to take some time to rest..."

Mario walked back to the living room while listening to Toadsworth. Luigi was just about to press the button on the answering machine to listen to the messages, but stopped when he saw Mario shake his head. "It's no problem we'll be there." The plumbing jobs would just have to wait, parades took priority; parades and the banquets that came with them.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games and characters._


	15. Chapter 15

**Complications**

**Chapter 15: Communication**

The sound of what could be described by some as a romantic rock song, and by others as noise, broke the relative silence of Bowser's Desertland castle. He didn't waste a second in answering the cell phone. "Peach! I was just getting ready to go pick you up. I won't let those plumbers take you away from me this time!" Bowser did not say hello, or ask who he was talking to. He simply assumed it was Peach, because the number of his spiky green cell phone was recorded on the pink cell phone Kamek gave Peach, and did not appear anywhere else. The screen displayed a number with no name, which meant that the call didn't come from Peach's cell magic phone, but Bowser wasn't paying attention to the details.

"Hello, Mr. Koopa? It's Koopaisy, is your son Ludwig home?" Daisy spoke in a high pitched voice, squealing a little, in a perfect imitation of what a Ludwig fan girl would sound like. Bowser couldn't tell it was Daisy on the phone.

Bowser squeezed the cell phone in his strong hand. A normal cell phone would have shattered, but that one was magically enhanced to be very resistant. "Ludwig!" Bowser's voice echoed all over the castle.

The blue haired prince rushed to his father, using the echo of his voice as a guide to find him. When Ludwig arrived, before he could utter a single word, Bowser continued yelling. "Tell your friends to call you on your own phone. I could have missed a call from Peach because that koopa-something girl, is calling you on my Peach-only number!" Bowser was too busy yelling at his son and didn't hang up.

"I do not know the number of the line you have reserve for Peach," Ludwig reminded his father. Bowser had warned the koopalings that when his Peach phone rang, everyone was to be perfectly quiet, and whatever he was doing at the time, would have to wait. They were instructed to leave Bowser alone, so he could give all his attention to Peach with no interruptions.

"Your fan girl knows it!" Those fan girls that had recently started stalking Ludwig were sneaky, so sneaky that catching them was too troublesome for Bowser, and he had to yell at _someone_ about this. Ludwig was the obvious choice.

"Ludwig! Is that you? I need to talk to you!" Daisy yelled into the cell phone in hopes of having Ludwig hear, and somehow put the pieces together to figure out that someone needed to talk to him without Bowser's knowledge.

Ludwig couldn't hear the voice from the cell phone but the wheels in his head began to turn. Only Peach knew the number for Bowser's Peach phone and a girl Ludwig didn't know was calling him. That happened often, but it would be too much of a coincidence if by chance, she happened to dial the secret number meant only for Peach. "I understand; you have my deepest apologies. I will tell my friend to call me on my cell phone and never to call your number again. I will tell her to call me at my number-" Ludwig knew that Bowser wouldn't allow him a minute to talk to his 'friend', so risking that this really was some crazy stalker fan girl with a crush on him, Ludwig proceeded to yell his number which caught Bowser by surprise, because the king was supposed to do all the yelling. After another quick apology, pretending that he didn't realize he was yelling, Ludwig ran off to wait for the call; that would hopefully explain the recent event.

xoxox xox xoxox

There was a knock on the door that made Peach and Daisy's victorious laughter stop. Peach's finger rested gently on the call button without pressing it, with Ludwig's number displayed on the screen. She saved the number for easy access in the near future, and hid the cell phone under her pillow. "Come in."

Much to the princesses' relief, it was not an upset Toadsworth who came in after he somehow overheard them; it was Luigi and he had no idea about their plans. "Did you call me?"

Luigi must have heard Daisy trying to get Ludwig's attention, and thought she was calling his name. "Not really... We were just having some girl talk."

"Oh... I'll leave you to that then." Luigi had no intentions of staying and listening to a conversation about things he did not understand, or things he really didn't need to understand. After Luigi left, Peach and Daisy breathed in relief, they had not been caught.

"I thought Luigi went home." Daisy saw the Mario brothers leave and wondered why they had returned so soon. She hoped it wasn't anything related to Toadsworth knowing of the secret plans... No, there was no way Toadsworth could have found out, or else he would have already come running to give them a long exaggerated speech about the terrible dangers they would be putting themselves and the entire kingdom in, should they purposely invite koopas to _invade_ the Mushroom Kingdom during the parade.

"My guess is that Toadsworth called them back to help with the parade. That means we don't have a lot of time, I'm sure Toad will be here soon to tell us that Toadsworth needs to speak to me about very important matters. Then, I will be expected to spend the rest of the day choosing every little detail about the parade, and since you're here, your opinion will be expected too. Usually, it's fun; but we have other things to do," things that Toadsworth would never approve of, things that would later require a long explanation, things that would eventually involve the cooperation of the Mario brothers... Peach hoped to talk them into helping somehow, but she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"This year's parade will be very interesting that's for sure." Even if Daisy was surprised with Peach's decision at first, she was willing to help Peach all the way.

"You're enjoying this," Peach noted, she could see it in Daisy's eyes, and in her smile. Daisy never liked routines.

"You know I am, but hurry up and call before Toad arrives; and turn on the speaker phone, I want to hear!" Daisy's mischievous smile told Peach that she had more than just the planned call in mind...

xoxox xox xoxox

Ludwig sat in his music room, where he spent most of his time, staring at his cell phone, waiting for it to ring. The cell phone was on top of Ludwig's piano; it matched his blue hair, and did not emit a single sound. He might as well entertain himself while he waited for the call, if it even happened. But before Ludwig could touch the keys, a piano melody composed by Toadofsky began to play.

"You're playing that stupid song again?" Roy intruded into Ludwig's sanctuary, the music room. Ludwig had a personal music room in each castle. Roy had arrived to end his peace and snatch the cell phone, as soon as he realized that the music was coming from it, instead of the piano. "This is the worse ring tone ever!"

"Return that to me, I am waiting for a very important call!" That was the last thing Ludwig should have told Roy if he wanted to have his cell phone back as soon as possible.

Roy ran away with the ringing cell phone, mocking Ludwig. "Who's the call from? Your girlfriend?"

"That is not of your concern!" Ludwig was going to solve this mystery and Roy was not going to stop him.

"You want it back? What'cha gonna to do get it?" Roy had left the music room and was being chased by Ludwig down the halls, occasionally pushing goomba maids aside, and nearly crashing into patrolling koopa troopas.

"If you do not return my cell phone this instant, you will be facing dire consequences!" Ludwig was close to catching Roy.

"Everything is dry here, it's a desert!" Apparently Roy's vocabulary was a little limited.

That was all Ludwig could take. He fully intended to recover that cell phone before it stopped ringing. Ludwig took a deep breath and shot a fire ball at Roy.

"Stupid cheater!" Roy retreated into his shell to shield himself from the fire and that allowed Ludwig to catch up. However, instead of receiving his cell phone back, Ludwig received a fireball from Roy, which he narrowly avoided.

Morton spotted the action and ran to watch the show. "Fire fight!" Morton announced at the top of his lungs. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Lemmy arrived, balancing on his favorite star printed ball. "What's going on?" He forgot that asking Morton any question was not a good idea, but by the time he realized his mistake, it was too late.

"A fight!" Morton started to ramble. "There's a fight with fire! I saw Roy throw a fire ball at Ludwig, and Ludwig returned fire, and there was fire! Lots of fire! There's lots of fire now! It's a fight with fire!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Kammy paced around the entrance to the library impatiently. Kamek had opened the door for the workers, and they were currently digging out sand and carrying it away. "Is this really necessary?" Were the spell books down there really so important? Was it worth it? "The books are going to be ruined anyway."

"The most important books will endure this. I advise you get out of the way. Why not come hyperventilate over here?" Kamek patted the empty chair next to his.

Kammy did not appreciate his comment; none the less she got out of the way, but she did not sit down. The workers began to slow down, and those with the duty of carrying the sand away had not yet returned for the next load of sand. "What's taking so long?"

"Go check," Kamek didn't feel like getting out of his comfy chair if Kammy could take care of the situation instead. Besides, she was the one who refused to sit still.

"Go check yourself!" Kamek's request made Kammy sit down, even if that was no longer what Kamek wanted her to do.

Kamek shook his head; he knew it was hopeless to try to get Kammy to go see what was wrong now. He called over one of the koopa troopas working on sand duty. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to find out what is delaying the work and solve it," Kamek instructed.

The koopa troopa left on his mission and returned a few minutes later with the news. "I found out what was going on."

"I don't see the work progressing, why didn't you solve it?" Kamek might have been old, but he wasn't old enough to forget what he said a few minutes ago. He remembered quite clearly instructing the koopa troopa to solve the problem, mistakenly assuming it was something simple. Kamek thought the workers might have gotten distracted, or thought they could slack off since they were working under Kamek and Kammy, instead of directly for Bowser.

"The situation was beyond my control, sir." Kamek didn't like the koopa troopa's short answers and lack of detail.

"Why is that?" Kamek was starting to become impatient and Kammy was snickering at the sight.

"Because Prince Ludwig and Prince Roy were having a royal battle, sir. The other Princes and Princess were there as well; they were watching the battle." The koopa blinked in confusion as he found himself talking to a pair of empty chairs where he was sure that two magikoopas sat a mere few seconds ago.

xoxox xox xoxox

It took a good fifteen minutes and two headaches to stop the battle. Ludwig didn't usually act this way, but with all the stress, he couldn't take anything else going wrong. Finally, the audience was sent on their way, Roy went off to find something more interesting to do, and Ludwig recovered his cell phone, which was miraculously still ringing. Kamek and Kammy return to their previous seats watching koopa troopas transport sand out of the tower, and the work continued.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Hello? It's Peach, don't tell your father I'm calling." That was Peach's first warning when she finally heard Ludwig answer the phone. She thought she had copied the wrong number because it took so long.

"Finally!" Daisy had also become impatient. Honestly, didn't anyone teach those koopalings that it was very rude to leave people waiting on the phone?

"It's just as I thought, you really were trying to call... but why?" It was a big enough surprise that Peach would call anyone in the Koopa family, but why Ludwig?

"You're the oldest, so I thought you could help me out with something," Peach began to explain. "I want to invite you and your siblings to the Mushroom Day Parade next Saturday, but Bowser can't know. If he comes, he'll want to kidnap me and there will be a panic. Everyone needs to be on their best behavior for this to work out."

Peach's words came as a shock to Ludwig, not only was she inviting them to a parade, but she went out of her way trying to communicate with him to do so. "I'm sure everyone would love to go. I will try to talk them into behaving but I can't say for certain that they will listen. However, since it is for you, it might work."

Peach's plan was coming together nicely. As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door, followed by Toad's voice calling for Peach and Daisy. "Thanks Ludwig, I have to go. I'll call you back later to plan this in more detail. Make sure Bowser doesn't find out."

Fortunately, Ludwig understood the importance of keeping this a secret, and assured Peach that his father would not find out. As much as Ludwig wanted them to be together, if Bowser ruined Peach's parade by causing a panic with his mere presence, would not help Bowser and Peach become closer. Though from Ludwig's point of view, they seemed to have become closer even without the help.

Ludwig didn't fully comprehend what was going on, but he would find out soon. In the mean time, he had a lot of work to do giving his siblings the news; and most importantly, making sure it was kept a secret. That task would surely prove to be quite a challenge, especially in Morton's case; but Ludwig was determined to make it work.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games or characters. Next chapter, The Mushroom Day Parade. Happy Valentine's Day! I do realize that my stories tend to have a lot of build up before the fluff, but there will be fluff.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Complications**

Chapter 16: The Mushroom Day Parade 

Peach and Daisy spent most of the day helping prepare everything for the Mushroom Day Parade. Choosing colors, the order in which the floats would slowly move down the streets, the best route to take through Toad Town, and many other details. The Mario brothers' jumping abilities proved useful in hanging banners and reaching the tallest parts of the floats. Though they had done a lot; this year the parade was going to be bigger than ever, and there was still a lot of work to be finished.

Toadsworth called the neighboring kingdoms and informed the special guests about the change of date; the parade would take place a little earlier than usual to make good use of the _safe time_ Peach had between kidnappings. Toadsworth was glad to find that the guests had no inconveniences in attending the celebration earlier than usual this year.

After the parade work, the princesses and the plumbers decided to take a short break in Toad Town. "It's just ice and syrup." Mario poked at the drink. It was the _in thing_ in Toad Town, ever since Peach and an unknown magikoopa were seen drinking it.

Peach decided that she did not like paparazzi, but she didn't let the memory of deceiving betrayal ruin he mood, nor would she let it ruin her liking for the icy treat. "It's simple but good." 

"It's refreshing," Luigi seemed to like it, though he too was a bit surprised by the simplicity of the _super cool tropical drink_ everyone was talking about.

"I like it; we could use more of these in Sarasaland." A cold snack was always welcomed in the hot desert. Daisy felt as if the weather in Sarasaland had been hotter than ever this year.

xoxox xox xoxox

"So there must totally be a reason we you called us here like this," Wendy ate a spoonful of her strawberry ice-cream. It tasted good no matter what, but ice-cream was especially delicious in the desert. "Unless this is like..." 

"Poisoned! Ludwig is trying to poison Roy because of their fight from before! Ludwig, in the east dinning room, with the ice-cream!" While Morton continued his Clue style ramblings, Roy threw his bowl of ice-cream at Ludwig, who was quick to dodge. The bowl hit a goomba who was innocently passing by.

Frightened, the goomba ran away full speed and crashed into a Bowser statue, because the bowl on his head prevented him from seeing where he was going. The unfortunate goomba was thrown back by the impact and flipped upside; he got stuck in the large bowl unable to get right side up.

No one paid attention to the poor goomba. Lemmy got ready to throw his ice-cream and Morton continued his monologue. "First a fire fight, and now an ice-cream fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Stop!" Ludwig tried to prevent further chaos, and gave Lemmy a look that warned him not to throw the ice-cream. "The ice-cream is not poisoned, nor do I have ill fated intentions. The reason I called you here with the promise of ice-cream, is because I am certain that you would not have attended if I simply told you I had something of importance to say." 

Ludwig's audience groaned and started to leave, taking their ice-cream along. Junior was the only one who didn't mind staying to listen to Ludwig, as long as he got to finish his chocolate ice-cream.

"Wait! I have an important message from mama Peach!" Ludwig's siblings instantly sat down again.

"Why didn't you say so from like the beginning?" Wendy asked impatiently. She wasn't interested in her brother's ramblings about his latest _musical masterpiece_; but if this was about Mama Peach, that changed everything.

The room was filled with murmurs about what the message could be about, and why Ludwig knew about it and they didn't. "Everyone be silent, this must remain a secret!" Despite a few looks of disbelief and doubt about if Ludwig really had a message from Peach, the eldest koopaling, determined to make this work. "I have been contacted by Peach with an invitation to the Mushroom Day Parade, but it must be kept a secret from king bad."

After a short moment, during which even Morton was speechless in surprise, an avalanche of questions fell on Ludwig. "Why can't king dad go?" Lemmy asked.

"Why didn't we find out about this? When did mama Peach tell you?" Was Iggy's question.

Just as Ludwig expected, giving a simple message clearly to so many people was hard, especially when those people were his siblings. They kept asking more questions before Ludwig had a chance to answer the first. Eventually, Ludwig managed to explain the situation, or at least what he knew about it; and everyone agreed to keep it a secret from their father. 

xoxox xox xoxox

Thursday rolled by, relatively uneventful, with more preparations for the parade in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Koopa Castle at Desertland, the sand digging duties continued, and the koopalings guarded their secret. They almost got caught several times, but they stopped each other from revealing their plans for Saturday.

Peach called Ludwig back and arranged everything to meet the koopalings just outside Toad Town, in an area away from the main street where most people would gather to watch the parade. Overall, everything was running smoothly; but to Peach it felt like the calm before the storm.

By the time the quiet Friday came to an end, Bowser suspected that the koopalings had some sort of surprise for him. That had to be the only reason why they denied hiding anything, even if he somehow knew they were hiding something. The koopalings knew better than to hide their mischief, and most of the time they were too proud about being mean to even try to hide it; they loved being mean. In Bowser's mind, a surprise for him was the only explanation for the koopalings' behavior.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Good morning everyone! This is Mint T., live from the Mushroom Castle. It's a lovely Saturday morning and the atmosphere in Toad Town is of happiness and high expectations; let's see how things are going at the castle." Mint T. was a mushroom woman with red and white streaked hair and a white mushroom cap with light, minty-green dots. "It looks like everyone is quite busy here!" She made her way around the castle, followed by the cameraman, who was still transmitting live.

"This is a disaster! Sound the alert, we're under attack!" Toadsworth ran across the busy reception room in the background with Peach and Daisy trying to catch up to him.

Mint T. joined the chase and shoved her microphone at Toadsworth as soon as she caught him. "Sir Toadsworth, what are you expecting from the parade this year?" 

Toadsworth took note of the camera and smiled nervously. "Yes, the parade... It will be splendid! Now if you will excuse me, there are some very important details I must tend to." 

"Toadsworth, everything is ready. Why not stay for an interview?" When Mint T. noticed who had spoken, interviewing Toadsworth was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't miss the chance to interview the Mushroom King.

"Oh how lucky! The King of the Mushroom Kingdom is here to answer a few questions for us. And who do I see over there?" The camera turned towards Peach and Daisy at Mint T.'s signal. The princesses had been hoping to sneak out, but that would not be possible if they got caught by the press. "Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, will you both be joining us for an interview as well? I do hope so!"

While Mint T. asked the princesses a few questions, Toadsworth whispered to the kind, communication his recent discovery. The king was not as worries as the elderly mushroom, and tried to calm him down, assuring him that it was best to trust Peach's judgment. Their quiet conversation was interrupted when Mint T. asked the king about his plans for the day; but before he could answer Toad ran in. "The koopas they're here!"

"I know; I invited them. Thank you for giving me the message Toad," Peach made it look as if Toad's panic was excitement.

There was a moment of silence in which Toadsworth looked like he was about to combust; then Mint T. reacted. "You heard it everyone! Peach has some very special guests this year from the Koopa Kingdom. Does this mean that there will be peace between the kingdoms?"

Peach was about to deliver a heart felt message to the air waves, but before she could speak a single word; the koopalings rush in, bringing a panic at their pace. "Mama Peach!" Junior ran to Peach and hugged her.

Mint T. had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Once again we hear one of Bowser's children calling our Princess 'mama'. What does this mean? Could it be that the rumors of Princess Peach's secret affair with King Bowser are true after all? I, Mint T. will try to uncover this mystery!"

"I'm not having an affair!" Peach strongly disliked false rumors, and she really didn't want to deal with them on the day of the parade. "I simply invited the koopalings to attend the parade as my guests." 

xoxox xox xoxox

After she finally got away from Mint T., Daisy went in search of the Mario brothers. The two plumbers were at the entrance to Toad Town, waiting for the parade to start. As it had been in earlier years, Luigi would lead the parade. One major difference this year was that Mario would have his own float, representing plumbers everywhere, instead of riding in the royal float at the end of the parade with Peach. Daisy would be in the royal float this year.

"Luigi, Mario!" Daisy made her way through the crowds. The Sarasaland princess knew that she and Peach shouldn't have procrastinated to talk to the Mario brothers but they simply could not find the right moment, or think of way to say it that would bring the desired reaction. "I need to talk to you. There's been a special change of plans."

"I don't get to lead the parade?" Luigi asked.

"That's not it; you can still lead the parade." Daisy knew how much Luigi loved parades; almost as much as she did.

"I don't get my own float anymore?" Mario had been actively involved in the design of the plumber float. It was a masterpiece of artistically arranged pipes and he was looking forward to riding it.

"It's not bad news," Daisy assured them. "We have some special guests for the parade this year... the koopalings!"

The Mario brothers stared at Daisy, waiting for her to say she was kidding and deliver the _real_ news. "You really mean that, don't you?" Luigi finally asked.

"They must have a plan to kidnap Peach," Mario was quick to jump to conclusions. 

"I'm sure it'll work out. We meant to tell you sooner but we were trying to think of the right way to say it." Being in a rush could be really inspiring, and thus Daisy had no choice but to decide that just saying it was the best way to communicate the message; no sugar coating or preparatory speech.

"Maybe Peach should ride in the pipe float just in case," Mario suggested.

Daisy knew that there would be some resistance, but it truly wasn't as serious as she and Peach thought. Maybe they really were worrying too much.

Before an agreement could be reached, a waved of screams overcame Toad Town, and a magikoopa appeared and started attacking people without explanation.

Peach had finished discussing everything with her father, and left him to calm Toadsworth. She was trying to make her people see that the koopalings had come in peace, when Kuvio arrived.

At first the people of the Mushroom Kingdom thought Kuvio was on Bowser's side, but that misunderstanding was quickly cleared. Kuvio intended to take Peach hostage, but he was stopped by Bowser, while the Mario brothers made their way there through the crowds. Bowser could not be easily fooled; he overheard Morton talking to Larry, and followed the koopalings to the parade.

"You kids owe me an explanation later," Bowser yelled before taking off on his clown-copter with Peach.

"Bowser we can't leave! I've seen what Kuivio can do and I will ask you to stay and help. There are too many people here for only Mario and Luigi to protect. Stay and help and I... I promise to go to your castle later of my own free will!" Peach knew that Bowser wanted to get her away from the danger, but she could not run away and leave her people to face the terrible magikoopa.

"You'll really come home willingly?" Peach nodded and Bowser couldn't refuse the offer. Bowser believed that Peach should be with him, that it was the best for both of them, he loved her and his castle was her true home. The clown-copter landed next to Kammy. "Make a magic shield or something around Peach; just make sure she's safe, got it old hag?"

"Yes," Kammy was not happy with her assigned task, yet she knew she couldn't change it. Still she tried yo point out the seriousness of their situation. "Kuvio is a dangerous enemy; I should assist Kamek-" 

"Peach is the priority," Bowser emphasized every word, leaving no room for doubts. "Peach is _always_ the priority."

Kammy stayed behind with the princess as she was told, but she was worried about Kamek. He found a powerful spell that could turn Kuvio's powers against him, in a book from the magic library; but it was very dangerous.

It was one of those occasions when the Mario brothers and Bowser reached a somewhat unclear mutual understanding; and Bowser joined the Mario brothers, or the Mario brothers joined Bowser, depending on which side told the story. There was a common enemy to be defeated, and once again they would have to work together.

Shadows and fire overcame the streets of Toad Town and people desperately tried to get away. When Kuvio prepared to use his time magic, Kamek stepped forward chanting a spell in an ancient language, the jewel on his staff shining to the rhythm of the words... and the two great wizards collided.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. Next chapter, Friends and Allies._


	17. Chapter 17

**Complications**

**Chapter 17: Friends and Allies**

_It was the day of the parade, Toadsworth was in a panic... There was something about peace between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom. Many voices, light so much light... then darkness again. What happened?_

_Peach was floating in the darkness all alone; she couldn't clearly remember what happened. Voices, screams, light, darkness, everything faded. "Is anyone here?" There was no reply, there was only darkness now. "Someone answer me! Anyone!" Light, darkness... fire, it was fire, screams, darkness and a constant beeping sound. Pain, darkness, then light..._

xoxox xox xoxox

"You're awake! I was starting to think you weren't coming back. Can you tell me your name?" There was a woman dressed in white, with red hair tied back. She was dressed like a nurse and held a clipboard.

"Peach..." Peach didn't know what was going on, or how she ended up in a hospital, but she answered the question; a little surprised that the nurse didn't know her. The last thing Peach remembered was being in the Mushroom Kingdom, and everyone there knew her. "Peach Toadstool..."

The nurse didn't write down the name, as if she didn't believe it was real. "That's an unusual name... Can you tell me anything else about who you are?"

"I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom," Peach knew right away that the nurse didn't believe her at all.

"Right, how do you feel? Does anything hurt?" Maybe it was best to give that poor girl some time to recover before asking about her family, or anyone who should be notified.

"You don't believe me..." No one had doubted Peach's identity before, to the point where her words were disregarded as crazy talk, and the possibility that she was telling the truth was not even considered.

"Let's just say that the name Peach Toadstool isn't very common, and there are no princesses around here." If a real princess was coming, the press would be all over her. She certainly wouldn't be found on the street unconscious. Though that dress of hers was fancy and royal looking, there was no way a real princess would be found alone like that; just as there was no way a sapphire that big could be real.

"Where am I?" It would be useless for Peach to argue if she had truly somehow landed in a place where the Mushroom Kingdom was not known.

The nurse took the question as a good sign. Maybe her unknown patient was starting to realize she was not a princess with a strange name, but simply a confused lost girl. Maybe her real name would come back to her soon. "Brooklyn Hospital, we found you unconscious out on the street near by. You don't seem to have any major injuries. You can go home as soon as you recover from the confusion and are able to tell us who you are. Does your head hurt?"

Brooklyn; the only time Peach had heard such a name was from Mario, but she couldn't be in his Brooklyn... If she was, that would explain why the nurse didn't know anything about the Mushroom Kingdom. "I have a little headache but I don't think it's anything serious... This Brooklyn is on Earth right, I mean the United States?"

"Of course, it sounds like you're still pretty confused. Rest for a while and I'll bring you some food." The nurse headed for the door, she paused for a moment and looked back at Peach. "Relax; you don't have any head injuries so there's no reason why you wouldn't remember who you are soon."

Peach sighed, the last time she was thrown into another world everyone knew who she was. This time no one knew her, and no one believed her when she identified herself. "What's your name?"

"Pauline; I'll be back soon, don't get up, okay?" Peach nodded in agreement and tried to think of a way to get home. This time she didn't find someone who told her where she needed to go, or what needed to be done to return. This time, Peach had to figure it out on her own.

Several minutes passed and a doctor came to see Peach. He did a normal examination, checked her pulse and made sure she hasn't hit her head. After the doctor left, Pauline returned with the promised meal. "I'll be honest, hospital food is pretty bad, but you need to recover so try eating as much as you can."

"Thanks..." Peach tried the odd looking vegetable soup. Pauline wasn't kidding when she said it was bad.

Pauline couldn't help it but to laugh in good humor, seeing Peach's expression after tasting the food. "The first bite always tastes the worse. Have you remembered anything?"

Peach knew it would be of no use telling Pauline the same story again, she wouldn't believe it. "You can call me Peach. I'm not from around here, that's all I can tell you." At least it all Peach could say, that Pauline would actually believe. Peach was certain about who she was, and where she was from; but she didn't know how she got to Brooklyn.

At least the nurse assumed she was confused, not crazy. "That's a start," Pauline tried to be supportive. "That dress... Maybe you were going to some kind of costume party."

Peach didn't like pretending she had forgotten her identity, even if no one believed her. "Do know anyone named Mario?"

It looked as if Pauline recognized the name but thought it was a coincidence that 'Peach' knew someone by the same name. "Yes, but there are many Marios. Do you remember his lastname, or anything else?"

"His lastname is also Mario, and he has a brother named Luigi. Do you know them?" Peach was hopeful to find a way back home. She still tried to clarify what happen in her mind, but her priority was going back; then she would organize the bits and pieces of memories she had about the parade.

"Mario Mario and Luigi Mario..." Could it be that they were alive and Peach knew where to find them? But why did they disappear all those years ago? "I thought I would never hear those names again, it was so long ago, I thought..." Pauline trailed off for a silent moment then asked. "Do you know where they are?"

Peach wasn't sure how to answer that; after all, Pauline didn't believe there was such a place called Mushroom Kingdom. "They are in my homeland, but I can't say where that is right now... I don't remember."

Pauline found it odd that Peach remembered people who lived in her homeland, but did not remember where her homeland was. It was unusual but not impossible.

After talking to Pauline for a while, Peach realized that they knew the same Mario and Luigi. There were many people in the world that shared the same name, but it would be too much a coincidence if they were all plumbers who looked exactly the same.

"No doubt about it, we're talking about the same Mario brothers," Pauline and Peach's descriptions matched perfectly. "If Mario is alive, why didn't he try to communicate? I don't understand..."

"Alive? He was thought dead?" Mario had never told Peach about being assumed dead in this world. He probably didn't know about that. Logically the Mario brothers would be missing, but that was different from being assumed to be dead.

"Mario and Luigi were working on the plumbing of this building when it was still under construction. One time, a gorilla escaped from the zoo and trapped me at the top of the building. Mario came to my rescue and..." Pauline paused; she was going off topic and getting carried away. "Anyway, one day there was an accident and a portion of the building collapsed. Mario and Luigi were buried and never seen again. Their bodies were never found. There is an underground cave bellow this building. The construction was almost stopped when it was discovered because they feared another cave in, but later it was finished anyway. I was told that Mario and Luigi's lifeless bodies probably fell into that cave, and were washed away by an underground river. The eventually built a swear system that passes through the cave, and the construction workers didn't see any clues that someone had been washed away there. The search was abandoned too quickly, but I guess it was pointless if only dead bodies were expected to be found."

"That's it!" Peach suddenly got up and startled Pauline. The princess laid down again when she felt dizzy. "Sorry, I just thought... You wouldn't believe it..."

"Believe what? Is it about Mario?" Pauline thought she and Mario were doing well together. She didn't understand why Mario didn't try to contact her. "Does he have amnesia too?"

"Not quite, he told me about Brooklyn. I don't know a lot, but he mentioned a few things." Peach knew she had to investigate the underground cave. "If I told you that Mario and Luigi were sent to another world, would you believe me?"

"That's crazy talk," Pauline watched as Peach sighed in sad frustration. "Okay, let's say it was true, how do I get to that world?"

"I'm not sure, but that underground cave you talked about is my only clue," Peach was hopeful that Pauline would believe her story, but it wasn't working.

"That's dangerous, don't think about going there. I guess I really shouldn't let you leave the hospital yet." The thought of another world was too strange for Pauline to even consider as having a possibility to be true.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Why didn't you let me help? You don't have enough life left in you to throw away!" Kammy shook a bottle full of black dust as she spoke.

Kamek followed the movements of the bottle with his eyes. "Be careful with that." He took the bottle and placed it on a shelf. Next to the shelf there was a statue, it was Lavanda. "They can't cause anymore trouble now."

Kammy sighed and shook her head. "You're an idiot, Kamek!"

"I was hoping I didn't have to use that spell, and I don't like the consequences anymore than you do," Kamek teleported himself away, he didn't feel like arguing with Kammy.

Kammy felt her eyes water. "That idiot, there could have been another way."

xoxox xox xoxox

"How are you feeling?" Pauline occasionally came to see Peach; not only was it her job, but she wondered if Peach had remembered anything else about Mario. She didn't believe the story about another world, but Peach's description of Mario and Luigi was so accurate; Pauline was positive she knew them. Such specific and perfectly fitting descriptions, could only be memories; not an imaginary product of confusion and amnesia.

"I'm feeling better; I can walk without getting dizzy now. Is it okay to go out of this room? I could use some fresh air." Peach hoped this would work. She didn't like lying but it was the only way.

"Trying to escape are you? Oh, you're a terrible liar; I can see it in your eyes! Look _Peach_, I was the one who found you and brought you here so I'm technically responsible for you. Besides, a good nurse knows when she shouldn't let a patient go. Forget about going to the underground cave." The possibility of another world was still something Pauline refused to believe. It made no sense; if there truly was another world, it would have already been discovered.

"It's the truth!" Peach's insistence had gotten to Pauline; to the point where Pauline decided to investigate...

xoxox xox xoxox

Pauline made her way down the dimly lit street, away from the road and the brighter lights. "This is insane," she muttered under her breath. Not only was she alone, away from the main street at night; but she was planning to climb down to the swears. There was something about that girl, who called herself Peach; that gave Pauline hope. Her brave side told her to continue, and her rational side screamed for her to stop. Pauline decided to be brave.

She lit the path down the swear ladder with a flashlight. It appeared to be alright, and no one was around to witness her act of insanity, so Pauline climbed down. A shiver went up her spine as she covered her nose and pushed on, down an eerie corridor, listening to the sound of the dirty water running nearby.

Directly bellow the hospital, Pauline found a strange carving on the concrete walls of the swear system. "A mushroom?" The mushroom was hard to see, as if the carving was ancient and worn out by time. Pauline shook her head. "It's only a coincidence." She poked the carving with her flashlight, just an ordinary solid stone. "Nothing, just as I thought..."

xoxox xox xoxox

"This is all my fault; it's all my fault!" For the past couple of days, Toadsworth had been panicking none stop. Sleep had not yet defeated the old mushroom, but he could not fight exhaustion forever.

"Toadsworth, calm down, we will find her," The Mushroom King tried to look as calm as possible. His daughter was always brought back safely, _always_. But those times they knew where she was; and this time her location remained a mystery.

"For even Bowser to mobilize his army, this is truly serious; more so than any past situation!" For once, in the past eight hours, Toadsworth stopped pacing around and sat down.

The Mushroom King sat across the small table from Toadsworth, in the once peaceful garden of the Mushroom Castle. Right now it was chaotic, with Toads running about. A massive search was taking place to locate Princess Peach, and the Mushroom, Koopa Kingdom, and allies of both where contributing. "She will be found. All we can do now is wait for Peach to return safely home." The cup of tea remained cold and untouched on the table, another of the small signs of the king's hidden worry.

"If I had planned the Mushroom Day Parade for a different day..." Toadsworth was still lamenting what he thought was his mistake.

The King shook his head. "No, Kuvio would have attacked anyway, parade or no parade."

In the end, it was Kamek who finished off Kuvio. Now there was noting left of Kuvio except black dust. It was a ritual spell, used in ancient times, to create powerful magic dust, by offering a sacrifice. The sacrifice would die to become the black magic dust, and the spell caster of the ritual would have his life shortened.

In his final moment, Kuvio attempted to take at least one victim with him, Peach. Kammy was able to partially deflect the spell, but the magic knocked her out and sent Peach away. However, Kammy was certain that she blocked enough of Kuvio's spell so that it would not kill Peach. The Mushroom Princess was alive; she just needed to be found.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. Peach was sent away yet again.Can she find her way back to her world? After this, the pieces will be where I want them and the more BxP parts of the story begin. I've been trying to stay ahead in writing this story. The next chapter is done, "Peach and Pauline's Adventure". Someone will have a new plan, someone will be come suspicious of another person and an important plot point will start. I know this preview isn't very specific but I don't want to spoil it. _


	18. Chapter 18

Complications

Chapter 18: Peach and Pauline's Adventure

"You actually went down there?" Peach was shocked by Pauline's confession. "I thought you didn't believe me!"

"Shh! Not so loud, no one needs to know about this. Anyway, I found a mushroom carving on a wall but that's it. It's strange but I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Pauline watched as Peach got up.

"I want to go there, please tell me which way you went," the princess was determined to see that mushroom carving for herself. It might be some sort of clue.

Pauline should have expected that reaction. "You can't go there, it's dangerous!"

"You've told me that already; but you went. I appreciate your help and I'll try to make it up to you somehow; but you don't need you to baby-sit me. It's my choice to go," Peach couldn't let this chance slip away, it was her only clue.

"Fine, change into some normal clothes and I'll show you the place tonight. People are not allowed to be running around in the sewers, so we can't be caught." Pauline wasn't sure why she was agreeing with Peach. It could only be described as her instinct or subconscious telling her to go for it.

"Thanks," Peach went to get her dress from a small closet. She had changed into white hospital pajamas, since she didn't really have anything else to wear.

"Wait a minute; don't even think about going in that dress. It stands out too much, and it will make it harder to move around. I'll bring you some normal clothes; normal clothes from this world," Peach knew Pauline was only teasing her about her belief of there being another world. Pauline would not believe such things unless she saw proof.

xoxox xox xoxox

After sneaking out of the hospital, and making their way back to the sewers; Peach and Pauline headed towards the mushroom carving, with Pauline leading the way. Heavy footsteps were heard and Pauline suddenly turned off the flashlight. "Do you think you can go back the same way we came without light? This is technically illegal, and I'm sure I heard someone heading this way," Pauline whispered.

"Kammy this place stinks! You said the other world was a lot like ours!" The unmistakable voice of the Koopa King was heard, echoing in the dark tunnels.

There were many portals that connected the Mushroom World with Earth; but only people from the Mushroom World could activate them. The Mario brothers were born in the Mushroom World and send through a portal that led to Earth's Italy when they were children. They later traveled to Brooklyn, and from there found a way back to the Mushroom World by accident.

"The book didn't say anything about a bad smell. Ugh, this smell is really terrible," the second voice belonged to Kammy.

"Bowser!" Peach called, her voice echoing with relief.

"What are you doing? Do you want us to get caught?" Pauline started to head back, but Peach stopped her.

"It's okay, I know them!" Peach's heart was racing with happiness, because her hero was here. At that moment, she didn't remember that her hero was supposed to be Mario. The Mario brothers were also searching; but Bowser found Peach first.

Pauline turned the flashlight back on, and saw some kind of dragon-turtle creature take Peach in his arms and hug her. "Hey! Don't eat her!"

Peach broke the sudden embrace and laughed. "You have never seen a koopa before, right?"

"I don't know what koopa means, but I never thought the sewer monster in those cheap magazines they have the hospital waiting room was real!" Pauline pointed her flashlight straight at Bowser.

"Sewer monster!" No one dared to call the Koopa King a sewer monster; he might have been called a monster, but not a sewer monster.

"Bowser, calm down," Peach stood in front of Pauline, to make sure Bowser didn't try to incinerate her for the offence. "Pauline, Bowser is not a sewer monster, he is a koopa. It's a species from my world. Why don't you come with us?"

"An alien species... another world... I'm not entirely sure what I'm agreeing to, but I want to find out. I want to go to the place where Mario went." Pauline thought her life had become boring and it would never change; then a chance for adventure came, and she would not let it go to waste.

xoxox xox xoxox

It had been around a week since Peach and Pauline arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. The shock everyone felt seeing Bowser arrive with Peach on his arm would not be washed away any time soon. She was not struggling in any way, nor did she look frightened or discontent. They didn't know how annoyed Bowser was at Pauline for pulling his tail to see if it was real. They didn't know, Peach was only holding on to Bowser to protect Pauline. Bowser had only forgiven the red haired city girl, for the sake of his beloved princess.

Peach sighed and wondered what Mario was doing right now. She knew he was with Pauline; she was happy to see him, curious about everything, and excited about the way of life of that world. Pauline wanted to try everything from a mushroom meal to a magical power-up. Right now Peach could only wish she was there while she felt the beginnings of a headache. "Excuse me, Toadsworth."

"I must ask for an extra minute to speak please, if everyone would be so kind to give me a little more of their time and attention." Toadsworth had not dropped the subject of Bowser's evil intentions and Peach's image to the world, since she came back. Peach had started to avoid Toadsworth trying to escape his speech, but it couldn't always be done.

"Toadsworth..." this time it was the Mushroom King who interrupted. His daughter had told him, as well as Toadsworth, everything that happened: her trip to the spirit world, the grudge that Lavanda and Kuvio held; it had all been cleared up. Peach's memories where crystal clear now, and all the misunderstandings had been untangled.

"Yes your majesty, I know. Something must be done about the danger that our princess and the entire kingdom is in." Toadsworth was not only worried, but very upset. He had been tricked and Peach was speaking nonsense about making peace with the Koopa Kingdom. Toadsworth's entire life as he knew it, had been turned upside-down, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Actually, I agree with Peach about this. Besides, I wanted to point out that it's already two thirty and this meeting was scheduled to end at two. I'm sure the council wishes to be excused." All the necessary discussions had already taken place, and in the end, as it was customary in the Mushroom Kingdom; the king allowed the members of the council and representatives to speak freely of whatever topics they thought deserved attention.

Eager to prove his point, that an attempt to make peace with the Koopa Kingdom would only bring the Mushroom Kingdom to ruin, Toadsworth made it clear that he wished to go first, plus it was his right by rank anyway. His speech had consumed the time that was to be divided among everyone and added another thirty minutes to the meeting. Peach had politely hinted that it was time to give someone else a turn to speak several times, but Toadsworth played along her words, and politely refused to shut up; until the king decided to end this.

After the members of the council and other high ranking guests left, the Mushroom King offered Toadsworth a vacation, which he refused. "I could never leave at such a time."

"Toadsworth, trust me, you need a vacation. Take some time to relax, everyone is a little upset about what happened, but things have been settled." Quite honestly, Toadsworth was a ball of nerves waiting for a heart attack, at least that's what the king thought. He would make Toadsworth take a break somehow; it was for his own good.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Please princess, wait!" Daisy rushed down the hall to meet Peach, with a Sarasaland dignitary after her.

"Peach! These clothes are a big hit. Have you been around Toad Town?" During the past week, Daisy had gone to Sarasaland and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. When Peach arrived from Earth, she was wearing the clothes she borrowed from Pauline; now jeans, sneakers and t-shirts were considered elegant, which was all the more reason for Daisy to use it as an excuse to wear something more comfortable than a gown. Some said they didn't know what was more shocking, seeing Peach wearing jeans and no pink, or seeing Peach holding Bowser's arm willingly and with a smile on her face.

"No I haven't, someone has been making sure I don't leave." It was clear Peach was referring to Toadsworth.

The out of shape Sarasaland dignitary, took a moment to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to speak but only inhaled air, realizing his lungs were still thirsty for more oxygen.

"Tell everyone I will be staying at the Mushroom Kingdom for a little longer. Say it's to support our allies or something like that," Daisy was determined not to miss out, and she had a few things to discuss with Peach.

The dignitary let out a tired breath, he felt like he was truly getting old. It was best not to argue with Daisy when her mind was set. "Very well, I shall inform all those who need to know of your decision, princess."

"Thanks and take the day off, you seem tired." That was only because he had spent half the day running after Daisy, trying to talk her into accepting being followed by bodyguards; which she firmly refused arguing that the Mushroom Day parade incident would not repeat itself. Besides, she had Luigi to protect her if needed.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Daisy, slow down!" Peach had come to the conclusion that it was not good for public safety to allow Daisy behind the wheel when she was in such a rush.

"I can't do that or we'll miss them!" Daisy pressed the gas pedal harder, only to stomp on the breaks and come to a screeching halt when she heard a scream overhead.

Peach's heart was still racing, her adrenaline high from Daisy's driving. Then Pauline suddenly dropped into the backseat of the yellow convertible and startled the princesses.

Pauline took a short moment to gather her thoughts and stop the laughter that her previous screaming had evolved into. "Hello!"

Peach could only blink, while Daisy tried to find the right words to express her thoughts and failed to do so. The Saraland Princess observed the raccoon ears on Pauline's head, noting that those raccoon ears were her only pair. Daisy once again tried to phrase things properly, to no avail. Whatever kind of magical leaf Pauline used, Daisy had a feeling that it was not an ordinary one.

"Ow, how does your friend sit?" It took Peach a few seconds to realize that the odd question was directed at her, and a few more to know what Pauline was talking about while she shifted uncomfortably, trying not to sit on her raccoon tail.

"Bowser? I suppose he's used to having a tail." Peach glanced at Daisy, only for a second, but that was enough to know that this, is what Daisy wanted to show Peach.

"Pretty cool once you get to know him. Thanks for catching me, these seats are a lot softer than the ground would have been." Pauline opened the door and let herself out of the car. "Sorry for dropping in like that, nice seeing you both," Pauline smiled and walked to the side of the road, as if making room for Peach and Daisy to drive off.

"Wait a minute, what!" Peach battled with the door's lock, looking back to Daisy for help.

"You have to press it not pull it," Daisy instructed, as she set the car on park, and opened her door. There were no cars coming anyway, and she was certain Peach would want to drive the way back.

"You were at Bowser's castle?" Peach inquired with obvious interest.

"Yeah, I know, I've been told by everyone, Mario included, that he's terrible. But since I didn't believe you about the existence of the Mushroom Kingdom at first, and you proved me wrong; I decided to take your word for it this time and believe what you said about Bowser being nicer than most people think. Besides, he looked like he listens to you." Pauline knew that Mario wouldn't approve of this, and she was sorry to go against his well intended advice, but she decided to believe Peach and not judge Bowser as the tyrant so many thought he was.

Peach let everything sink in. She didn't understand why Bowser would allow someone who obviously annoyed him, though not on purpose, to visit one of his castles. "The magic leaf... Did Bowser give that to you?"

"Yes, well the lady wizard, er, magikoopa, Kammy used her magic to give it to me. Apparently koopas are allergic to these leaves or something. They were keeping it in a floating golden box with a question mark on it. Kammy hit it with her magic and the leaf came out. I caught it and somehow knew right away it was special. That's pretty obvious taking into account that it came from a floating box, but it was more than that. This magic doesn't work on koopas, it's a human thing. The next thing I knew I was a raccoon girl like something out of a Japanese animated series." Pauline touched her soft fuzzy ears, this world was truly exciting.

"But why would he do this?" Peach was confused, there had to be some kind of plan behind this.

"Don't you see?" Daisy blurted out. "Kammy is trying to turn Pauline into a female Mario!" The Sarasaland princess received surprised stares for her statement.

"Turn me into... What are you talking about?" Pauline was too busy rejoicing with the ability to fly with her newly gained tail, to even consider some sort of plot developing right under her nose.

"That can't be!" Peach simply could not picture it. "Bowser doesn't get along with Mario or Luigi at all. In fact, they very much hate each other, though I wish they didn't. Why would he want someone similar to Mario around?" Peach didn't think it was a trap for Pauline. She had made it very clear to Bowser that she would not forgive him if he hurt Pauline, and he promised not to. Peach believed in his word, Bowser wouldn't lie to her; so this couldn't be a trap in hopes that Pauline would crash or fall and get herself seriously injured or worse.

"To keep him away from you..." Daisy spoke in a quieter tone this time, and all the pieces fell into place.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. Next chapter, "A Golden Opportunity". 


	19. Chapter 19

**Complications**

**Chapter 19: A Golden Opportunity**

Peach's eyes went wide in realization. Of course, Mario would like to have someone who went on all sorts of adventures with him. Peach did sometimes, but the fact remained that she was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and she was needed in her home.

"What...? I... I didn't know!" Pauline stared at the ground, her ears were flat in awkward guilt, and the end of her tail was next to her feet, instead of wagging contently as it had previously been.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Peach's tone sent the message that she wanted honestly, and would not be angry regardless of the answer; she only wanted the truth.

"I have no rights to. Mario was my first true love and my hero. I wanted to marry him one day, and then he disappeared. I tried to move on, but life was so boring without him. Being here, in this world, I understand why he wouldn't want to go back; I don't blame him anymore. When you told me he was alive, I felt hopeful and at the same time foolish. When I saw him I was happy, and at the same time angry that he didn't try to find me... but not anymore. I think I understand what he has here; he's a real hero, not just my hero, and you are his princess. I'm not sure what Bowser was trying to do by giving me this leaf, but I'm not going to try to win Mario back. I know when to step back, I know when it's not my place; and I know I owe you for bringing me to this world and letting me stay at the Mushroom Kingdom." After Pauline's heartfelt words, a long moment of silence passed.

The tense and quiet atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of a horn and angry complaints, about the yellow convertible parked in the middle of the road. "I'm coming!" Daisy rushed to move her car while the shocked family of mushroom people apologized, explaining they did not know the car belonged to a princess. "Princesses shouldn't park like this anyway, no one should," Daisy admitted. She moved her car to the side of the road and stayed in it to give Peach and Pauline a moment alone.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Complications filled her existence, as the matters of the heart were revealed with such persistence..." Daisy closed the book and yawned. Trying to clear her head by reading a romance novel had not been her greatest idea. "Complications," Daisy shook her head; the novel, though titled _Complications_, was not as complicated as the situation Peach was facing. Daisy glanced at the clock in the Mushroom Castle guest room, which felt more like her room than a guest room lately; it was time to leave.

The Sarasaland princess left the room, wishing a passing Toad a "good morning," out of habit, and searching for pink among the many moving colors of the castle. "Peach!"

At first, the Mushroom Princess did not appear to be looking forward to the trip to Moleville's new rollercoaster, but then her expression changed, as if she were having an inner battle to decide her mood. "It's going to work out isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Daisy would have her hands full that day, as would Luigi whom she dragged into the plan as her accomplice.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Shut up!" Silence; sweet, wonderful silence had returned to Bowser's Keep. The Koopa King was satisfied to have obtained at least one of the things he wanted, and continued walking down the hall. The plush red carpet extended all the way to the large double doors at the end, with gray stone statues of Bowser on each side.

Bowser Jr. and Larry, who had been given a very important mission by their siblings, stood still watching as their father walked away. The two koopalings looked at each other and nodded. "King dad!" they yelled in a high pitched chorus, making their voices as annoying as possible.

Bowser stopped, a mere few feet away from his destination, the door he intended to close on the two boys' faces should they intend to follow him. He turned around slowly to face them and his expression clearly showed that he was displeased. "What did I just say?"

"You said," Junior imitated his father, taking a deep breath and yelling at the top of his lugs. "Shut up!" Tiny sparks of fire flew from his mouth in a near perfect, miniature copy of his father.

"Then why are you still talking?" Logic, it was simple logic. If Bowser said to shut up, then everyone had to shut up no _'but'_, no _'if'_, no _'or'_, no _'and'_; there should be nothing but silence.

"Peach-is-going!" Larry voiced each word so fast, it was hard to tell where one word ended and the next began. He stepped back as soon as the sounds were produced, and waited for his father's reaction.

"Why didn't you say that from the start?" Lately the koopalings often snuck out and disappeared for hours, thinking that their father wouldn't find out. They came back in a good mood and didn't cause him any trouble, so Bowser decided to overlook their outings; besides he knew where they were going.

The koopalings all left together and returned together. Strangely, it all took place without arguments on the way out, or on their return. What was more surprising: their good mood lasted for hours after they came back; which meant less fights less broken items, and overall less headaches. Bowser had decided to allow his children to 'secretly' visit Peach as long as she was okay with it, and judging by the koopalings' mood everything must have gone well. Bowser wanted to go too, but he decided to wait for Peach to keep her promise at the parade and come see him willingly.

The two youngest koopalings looked at each other as if searching for the right answer. That _right_ answer was certainly not the entire truth, but a reply that would erase any suspicions their father may have about their secret visits to Peach since they held on to the illusion that he might still not know the full story. Unfortunately it was rather hard to take a long time to calmly think of an answer with Bowser's impatient glare upon them. "Because!" Generic, ambiguous, and beautifully vague; that one word was the best all purpose answer ever invented.

Bowser rolled his eyes, the reaction surprising both Junior and Larry. "In that case, I will be going, you and all your siblings can stay here."

An avalanche of complaints, and speedily spoken, semi-coherent excuses, were thrown at Bowser; as Junior and Larry tried to change his mind. The chatter of the two koopalings followed the Koopa King past the door and into the meeting room, for a reunion that would be cut short.

The murmurs the many representatives died down when the King's presence was noticed, which was hard to miss. This made the chatter, whining and begging of the two koopalings who wished to go to Moleville, all the more obvious to everyone, Bowser included.

"Shut up!" Bowser had lost count of how many times he had to use that small, yet powerful, phrase that day. Once again, this time for a little longer then before, the koopalings were quiet allowing Bowser enough time to dismiss everyone who had gathered for the meeting. "I have more important things to do, so the meeting is cancelled until I have time for this..." Bowser paused and gave the situation some thought. He wanted to know _exactly_ what was going on with the koopalings and Peach, specifically why she had decided to see them in secret. Even if he didn't rush her into keeping her promise, he still wanted to know. "Forget that. Kamek, have the meeting without me." Ignoring Kamek's inquiries and effort to understand Bowser's decision, the Koopa King left the meeting room followed by his two youngest sons. Even if the meeting was postponed he wouldn't have time for it later so he left it all to Kamek.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Ludwig!" Bowser's voice echoed all over the keep, making Junior and Larry's insistent requests to go to Moleville sound like whispers in comparison.

The echo of foot steps was heard coming closer, until the blue haired koopaling came into view. He opened his mouth to speak, but was not given the chance.

"For how long?" Bowser asked, receiving confused looks from his children.

"I do not understand," Ludwig's mind was racing. Had his father found out where he had been going with his siblings all those times? Probably... in fact he had probably known for a long time but decided to give the situation some time, and maybe wait until someone told him about it. He was usually impatient, but when it came to Peach he was trying to make her see he didn't mean to pressure her.

"For how long have you been seeing Peach behind my back, without even inviting me?" The strange calls, the secretive conversations in the halls that stopped or changed when Bowser passed by, the koopalings' general mood, and now an invitation to finally see Peach; all those little clues, plus the Peach doodles in Junior's sketch book made the so called secret obvious and Bowser had decided to stop pretending he didn't know. He was invited to see Peach; that could only mean that whatever she and the koopalings were planning was ready.

Wendy had heard Bowser calling Ludwig, and her sixth sense told her this was related to their trips to see Peach. She rushed down the long corridors and stairs, following the echo of her father's voice. Wendy was convinced that Ludwig, or most likely Junior or Larry, would say too much, and only she could straighten things out. Wendy stopped cold as she came face to face with the image of Bowser glaring at Ludwig. Junior and Larry were standing to the side almost cringing.

"I can explain..." Ludwig tried to organize the events, and come up with versions of them that were truthful, yet not accusing. He knew it would come to this.

Wendy did not like the way Ludwig started his speech. The koopalings knew that what they had been doing would eventually be revealed, but they wanted more time.

xoxox xox xoxox

Peach, Mario, Daisy and Luigi arrived at Moleville. The once small mining town had evolved into an elaborate tourist trap, with the main attraction being the rollercoaster.

Some time ago, when a star piece crashed into the mountains near town, there was a cave in at the mines, and two mole children where trapped inside. Mario, Mallow and Geno ventured into the mines to save the mole children Dyna and Mite; and recover the star piece. Meanwhile the moles tried enter the mines from above and dug a short-cut to the mine cars deep inside the mountain. Mario had made it a sport to try to beat his own record racing the mine cars, and soon many others wanted to try it. Aside from the rollercoaster, Moleville was well known as a place were treasure hunters went to sell and buy goods.

Daisy proudly showed off four golden tickets. "With these golden tickets we don't even have to stand in line!" Daisy's plan was for her and Luigi to have a double date with Peach and Mario. It was supposed to give Peach time to decide who she liked and what she wanted to do about it. However, there was no point of comparison if both candidates were not there. The koopalings had gotten to know their _aunt Daisy_, as they called her, during their secret visits to Peach; and Daisy had devised a plan.

Deep down, a part of Daisy wished for Mario and Peach to be together. If that happened things would go back to normal, and the four of them could go out to have fun again, as they had done many times before. She knew Pauline was avoiding Mario, but that did not change the fact that the raccoon girl still had feelings for the plumber. Like Peach, it turned out that Pauline could play both the role of damsel in distress and lady adventurer; but she did not have the duty to take care of a kingdom, nor the busy schedule; which made her more competition than Pauline herself realized.

Though Pauline had assumed she didn't stand a chance against a princess, and she did not want to appear ungrateful to Peach after she brought her to the Mushroom Kingdom; Daisy could not emphasize enough that the fact continued to remain: Pauline was infatuated with Mario, denial or not.

Another part of Daisy longed for the adventure that would come, and be referred by some as chaos, should Peach chose to stay with Bowser. Daisy had heard countless stories about him already, but still held small doubts about Peach fitting into his family. Those doubts did not include the koopalings, since Daisy knew very well Peach had become quite close to them; but the Koopa Kingdom itself, and the Koopa King.

It was after thinking about it for a long time that Daisy decided that, in all truth, even if her opinions were a little divided, one thing was definitive; Daisy wanted Peach to find her happiness, regardless of what it required. So it was decided, both candidates would be given a chance and Peach would chose. That meant arranging things so that Peach was left alone with them, and hopefully finding a way to make them cooperate without trying to kill each other.

Daisy knew that the koopalings would find out about this plan and would want to take part in it. It was best to invite them, than to have them show up unexpectedly. With a large bribe on his table, which Daisy called a gift of friendship and peace; the mayor of Moleville could not refuse the Sarasaland princess' request. Four golden tickets were awarded to her, and nine were given to Parakarry to deliver to Ludwig Von Koopa in secret.

The Koopa family should be arriving at Moleville any minute, by a sheer coincidence that no one would suspect was caused by Daisy, at least not until it was too late. She didn't know that the plan had been revealed to Bowser and he was going for more than just a family trip.

While Mario enjoyed the scent of the confectionery stands and the thought of soon riding the gigantic roller coaster; Luigi became more distressed by the second. Daisy had confessed her plan, making it quite clear that it would take place with, or without his help. He chose to help, since he couldn't stop her. Now Luigi was picturing himself and Daisy trying to keep eight hyperactive koopalings busy for the day, to give Peach the chance to become trapped in the middle of an epic deadly battle. Well, that was not the way Daisy explained it; but with Mario and Bowser in the same place a battle was the most likely outcome.

But if Bowser was indeed as civilized as Peach now thought, then he should have little difficulties in making a truce with his rival and spending the afternoon with him and Peach. It wouldn't be the first time they made a truce anyway, even if the situation had basically demanded it in the past for the purpose of defeating a common enemy.

In Daisy's mind, spending time with both of them during the same day, was Peach's best chance to decide if she wanted to continue pursuing a relationship with Mario, or if she finally wished to grant Bowser's wish and actually be in a relationship with him. Or maybe, by some strange twist of fate; Peach would decide that neither candidate was her true love; and that would be the end of it. Whatever happened, Daisy wanted to help make it happen.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. Next chapter, A Competition of Bribery._


	20. Chapter 20

Complications

Chapter 20: A Competition of Bribery

"Pauline!" Time felt like it was advancing in slow motion for Daisy, when she spotted the raccoon girl heading towards the group, answering Peach's call. The Mushroom Princess did not look surprised to see her.

The group of five made their way to the roller coaster, exchanging greetings with Pauline; Peach caught Daisy's surprised look and smiled. "It's not fair if both candidates are not present, right?" Peach had not yet made up her mind, but neither had Pauline or Mario and Peach could not ignore that, even if Pauline herself was willing to try to ignore her own heart. It had been Peach who invited Pauline to come along and provided her with a golden ticket. Peach also got the full story from the mayor of Moleville and knew exactly what to expect, or so she thought.

Daisy realized that Peach knew what was going on. Peach had known all along that Bowser was coming, and decided to make it, not only her change to see her feelings clearly, but also Mario's. Daisy laughed in good humor, she should have known that Peach would find out about her plans and make little modifications; but maybe this would be for the best.

xoxox xox xoxox

Pa'Mole used to be another worker in the mines during the era when Moleville was still developing, but he had been recently elected mayor. The mayor could have sworn he heard his wife mutter something about karma when King Bowser Koopa entered their house. Pa'Mole stepped back nervously and wondered why in the world Bowser would visit his house, which was one of the few houses left since the town became a tourist attraction. Furthermore, the Mario brothers were supposed to be visiting Mole Mountain today, and they should have arrived by now. "How may I help you?" Pa'Mole hoped that Bowser, like his previous royal visitors, came with a bribe and a request for golden tickets and information, but deep down he knew that his luck had ran out.

"My troops are taking over the management of Mole Mountain for the day. Clients can still come and go, I don't care, but when Peach and I visit a ride or something, I don't want anyone getting in our way." Bowser's tone was threatening, and made it clear that he would not give Pa'Mole the chance to argue.

Ironically, instead of becoming more worried, Pa'Mole took a deep breath and relaxed. "Of course, everything has already been arranged as Princess Daisy requested."

Bowser was surprised by Pa'Mole's reaction, which implied that the mayor had anticipated the request and was ready to fulfill it. He mentioned the name of Princess Daisy, whom Bowser knew was Peach's close friend. "What exactly did Daisy ask for?"

Pa'Mole felt less distress as the conversation went on. "By princess Daisy's request, she was awarded thirteen golden tickets, nine of which were delivered to prince Ludwig. She has also requested control over the roller-coaster cars when Peach and her companion ride them. We have made arrangements with Booster's Snifits to help us give Peach and Mario some time alone, then keep Mario busy when it is time for her to spend time alone with you. There will also be group activities for the three of you."

"Mario and Peach are not spending any time together, and what is all of this about? Why did Daisy ask for this?" Bowser demanded to know. He didn't understand why in the world Daisy would arrange things for Peach to spend time with him and with Mario. The Sarasaland princess might plan a date for Peach and Mario; but in this situation, Peach would go on a date with both Mario and Bowser.

Pa'Mole glanced at his wife, Ma'Mole, searching for support, but she only shook her head as if reminding him that she had warned him about what could happen if he accepted those bribes. Summoning all his courage, Pa'Mole spoke sincerely, "I prefer Princess Peach's method of obtaining information," and Ma'Mole shook her head.

"Peach?" Things were becoming quite interesting for Bowser, and even more confusing. "Peach has a part in this too?"

"Yes, Princess Daisy made some arrangements and paid a bri-I mean a fee to gain control of Mole Mountain for the day. She also mentioned that you and your children would be here, and that I should allow you to make any necessary arrangements as long as it did not interfere with her plan." Pa'Mole stopped, he didn't want to reveal the next part but he had already mentioned Peach so there was no choice. "Princess Peach... she... well..."

"Spit it out already!" Unknown to Bowser, his loud voice had given away his position to Daisy, who rushed over.

Daisy stopped in front of Pa'Mole's door and listened.

"Princess Peach found out about Princess Daisy's plans and bribed-er I mean, she paid for Mole Mountain's services as well. She wished to include one more person in the group date. I agreed to help and-" The door was thrown open and Pa'Mole's explanation was cut off.

"And you didn't tell me!" Daisy finished for him.

From what he had found out so far, not only the koopalings were in on this, but Daisy and Peach as well. However, there were still many important details that he needed to understand. Bringing Pa'Mole and Daisy's attention to himself, Bowser summarized his confusion in four emphasized words, "what is going on?" The firm tone in which each word was spoken made it clear that his patience had reached its limits.

"Apparently Peach out bribed me," Daisy's ice glare made Pa'Mole freeze and remain silent. It was best to let her handle the explanations anyway. "Okay Bowser, here's the plan, Peach will be going on a date with you and Mario so that she may compare both dates and decide which one she liked best. I have made some arrangements so that Mario doesn't interrupt your portion of the date with Peach. While all of this is taking place, Luigi and I will take care of the koopalings to ensure that there are no interruptions. At least that was the original plan but Peach added someone."

"Peach helped arrange all this? She wants to go on a date with me?" Bowser's mood took a turn for the better. "I understand, so Peach has finally decided to dump that pesky plumber, it's about time!"

"Let's not forget, Peach is also going on a date with Mario." Daisy knew that with Bowser involved, carrying out the plan would not be easy, but it was certainly not impossible. "The reason for all of this is to let her compare her time with you and her time with Mario. Then she can decide if she wants to date Mario or-"

"Of course she'll choose me!" Well, Bowser was certainly confident, Daisy had to give him credit for that, but perhaps he was too confident; then again, Daisy could use that in her favor.

"I see you're very sure of yourself," Daisy smiled as Bowser played right into her plan.

"I am the best man Peach could ever wish for, and I am her husband." Bowser looked forward to the day when his beloved Peach would be married to him, not only in name.

"Well then, you won't mind that this has to be fair. If you're really confident in yourself, you won't bother Peach during her time with Mario, and you will behave during the group activities. Besides, Peach has already willingly given herself more competition by inviting Pauline." Daisy explained.

"Pauline, the raccoon?" Daisy nodded in reply and Bowser decided that he was having one of the best days of his life, not as good as his wedding day, but it could come close if things went well. "Don't you see what's going on? Peach wants Mario out of the way. She even found a date for him."

"It's not like that," Daisy argued, while Pa'Mole tried to slip away.

Bowser picked up the mole by the suspenders of his green overalls and moved him away from the door. "What other explanation can there be?"

"Peach wants Mario to decide without choosing her simply because she's there. She wants to know if his past feelings for Pauline are stronger than his feelings for her, or if he is truly over Pauline and in love with Peach. She wants the honest truth, and while Peach helps Mario find that truth, I'm trying to help her find her own truth. Also the reason she has been seeing the koopalings is..." Daisy observed Bowser's expression. She remembered that Peach had not explained anything to Bowser about the spirit world. Daisy mentally kicked herself for getting carried away and revealing too much information.

Bowser wanted to know more. "It sounds like you are very well informed."

"If by that you mean you expect me to speak, then your luck is over. Don't forget that when you marry the bride, you marry her entire family." Daisy was not very satisfied with her own choice of words, but they seemed to have an affect on Bowser.

"Get along with her friends and family, that's what you're talking about isn't it? Fine, I can tolerate everyone except for the Mario brothers," Bowser had known that eventually, when Peach truly became his queen, she would want him to get along with her father, the old mushroom Toadwart or whatever his name was, and her other little friends, Daisy included. But the Koopa King was so focused on winning Peach's heart and making her happy in the present time; that he gave those aftermath details very little thought.

"You'll have to do more than that. I can't believe I'm actually giving you helpful advice; but I suppose it will make things run smoothly." Daisy took a deep breath and began to explain her guidelines. "I'm sure you must have noticed that many people, except his enemies, like Mario and admire him. Peach is very concerned with the well being of her kingdom, maybe even more so than her own. What her people think is very important to her, and quite frankly not many people in the Mushroom Kingdom like you, except a small group that they call the BP shippers."

"BP shippers? Bowser Peach shippers?" Bowser didn't know he and Peach had a fan club in the Mushroom Kingdom, though he knew they had fans in the Koopa Kingdom. "I'm sure there are smart people out there who see how perfect we are for each other." Bowser's was quite happy with this new information. He made a mental note to yell at Kamek later, for not telling him about the BP shippers.

"That is not the point," Daisy tried to no avail to burst Bowser's happy bubble and bring him back to reality. "They are a small group and most people in the Mushroom Kingdom would rather have Mario as their king. The point is, you're standing in a really challenging position, because not only do you have to win Peach's heart, and I still have my doubts that you can, even if I will support her no matter what her choice is; but you also have to earn the positive favor of her people."

"They trust Peach, they'll like who ever she likes." Clearly Bowser would rather focus on his princess.

"Fine, just don't cause trouble. All you need to do is be a little more patient. You arrived too early anyway." Things would work out somehow. Daisy kept telling herself that over and over. "Will you wait until later and let Mario spend some time with Peach first?"

"No, I'm going to find them and stop the date right now." Bowser left without giving Daisy time to say anything more.

Pa'Mole let out a breath he did not know for how long he was holding when the door closed, leaving only Daisy, Ma'Mole and Pa'Mole inside the house.

A few seconds passed in silence until a shy away came in through the window singing happily. "La dee dah! Hi hoo, dee dum!"

"How are Pink and Red?" Daisy asked, speaking in a code known only to the shy away and herself.

"In the clouds!" The shy away happily reported his mission's progress.

Daisy grinned; she would have a lot of fun watching this play out, and so would Peach, admittedly or not. Hopefully by the end of the day everyone would be able to see things clearly. "Good job, what about Green and the chibis?"

"The tree flourishes and the wind plays." Perfect, it was all going according to plan.

xoxox xox xoxox

The code about the tree flourishing and the wind playing, was a reference to Luigi and the koopalings. It meant that he was still surviving and they were all in one place. But Luigi was not having an easy time. The koopalings wanted to see Peach, and they were planning to leave Luigi behind any minute, he simply knew it.

Luigi made sure to watch his back and stay on his guard, even if it resulted quite hard to do so while keeping track of eight children. He constantly counted them to make sure they were all still there. Luigi was surprised the koopalings stayed for that long, it probably only worked because he kept reminding them it was what Peach wanted.

All eight koopalings had been present when the shy away flew by, but that was a few minutes ago, and the level of noise around Luigi had decreased, which caused him to worry and start counting once again. "One, two, three, four, five, six... six? Mama Mia!" Not one but two of the koopalings were missing. "One, two, three, four... Wait!" The koopalings all ran away in different directions, leaving Luigi unable to decide which one to chase, and thus losing track of all of them. Luigi immediately called Daisy's cell phone to give her the bad news. He had a strong feeling that everything was about to go spiraling into chaos, and he was right...

Mole Mountain's pipelines needed repairs. The Mario brothers were called to work on those repairs... but they didn't answer. The parade and the following activities have kept the two best plumbers in the land busy. After that, they took a small vacation, and the blinking of their answering machine continued to blink unattended.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Complications**

**Chapter 21: Beware the Flood**

Pink and Red were in the clouds, it did not really mean they were in love, but rather that they were in the cotton candy stand. Junior was the first to spot them when the koopalings spread out to search. He was about to call out to his mama Peach, when a large clawed hand covered his mouth.

"Shh!" The breath was warm, but fortunately no sparks of fire came out. Bowser looked very funny trying to hide himself by carrying dozens of helium filled balloons. His troops had reported that Pa'Mole called the Mario brothers to repair some pipes at Mole Mountain, but they were yet to do so. The mayor did not wish to interfere with Daisy and Peach's plans, since they paid a good amount of coins to make it work, so he did not ask the plumbers if they have received his message.

Bowser arranged it for his troops to inform the Mario brothers about the pipes. He couldn't very well have Peach visiting an amusement park with water problems. Then Mario would go off to fix the pipes and Bowser would have Peach to himself.

Father and son watched a koopa troopa in a yellow shell approach Mario and start a conversation. "Mario Mario, the famous plumber, I'm so glad you're here! Did they inform you about the situation?"

Mario shook his head, his mouth full of cotton candy. The soft sugary pink treat that Peach also loved, melted away and Mario asked, "what situation?"

"The pipes of course!" Keres, the koopa troopa, continued his act as if he really did work for Mole Mountain. "It's a terrible mess down there. It will be quite a challenge to fix those pipes, and only the best plumber can do it!"

Soon after, Mario started to leave, existed to take a look at the pipes and put his plumbing skills to the test, but Peach went with him; that was not part of the plan. "I'm sorry princess, but its best if you don't come," Keres stopped her. "You see, this can be a bit dangerous if the pipe system breaks completely."

"Then why is the park still open?" Peach had the feeling that the koopa troopa was trying to get rid of her, and she was certain that she had seen him before.

Keres looked away when he noticed Peach trying to take a better look at his face, despite the oversized helmet he was wearing. She would probably remember him as one of the guards from her many 'visits' to Bowser's castles. "It's only dangerous if you're in the basement, it could flood. But the park can still operate with the back up water supply; the flood won't reach above the basement levels."

"I understand..." Peach decided to stop being so insistent. Maybe there really was nothing more to this than the need for repairs.

When Mario and the koopa troopa were gone, Pauline approached. "Hi..." she paused realizing how suspicious she looked. "I was just..."

"You ended up alone when we got separated in the crowd, right? Mario went to work so I'm by myself too. But we have golden tickets so we might as well enjoy the rides," Peach smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea," Pauline returned the gesture and left along with Peach.

Bowser watched the scene. That was not how it was supposed to go. This was _his_ date with Peach, not Peach's girls day out with Pauline. Mario was gone but Peach had gained a new companion. However, Pauline would not be as troublesome as Mario could have been, so things were still going relatively well; and Bowser had already devised a plan for this.

"King Dad can I have a balloon?" Junior made his best cute face to try to obtain what he wanted. It certainly worked on Peach, so maybe it would be better than throwing a tantrum; that never worked on Peach. What was that word again, the one that he needed to get treats from mama Peach? "Please!" Junior nearly squealed out the word when he remembered it.

Bowser stared at his youngest son. "What? No tantrum or chanting 'I want a balloon, I want a balloon, I want a balloon'?"

Junior shook his head, his red pony tail bounced as he did. "Nope, mama Peach said I should ask for things nicely and remember to say please."

Bowser realized that, while he was distracted by the surprise of the effect Peach was having on Junior, his princess and the raccoon girl were getting further away. "Here, you can have them, but you have to find your siblings and tell them not to bother Peach and I when we're on our date. I want absolutely no interruptions, understand?"

Junior nodded, excited to receive so many balloons. "I will and thank you!"

Bowser kept one balloon. It was shaped like a koopa's shell with little wings, as if a paratroopa was hiding inside its shell. He released the balloon into the air and a paratroopa came flying down, returning the balloon. "Skyri, reporting for duty your lovesickness."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

"Um... well..." Skyri had heard people be creative with the names they used for Bowser. It wasn't always 'your majesty' but also 'your nastiness' and other such names. Maybe that creativity wasn't for her.

"Never mind, just go entertain Pauline," Bowser sent the paratroopa away.

Skyri flew off, only to return seconds later with the balloon to give it to Junior, since she didn't know what else to do with it. She realized Junior was already gone but didn't see him walk away. The little guy was probably lost in the crowds, though he would be hard to miss with all those balloons. Skyri realized she was about to have a death wish granted, even if she did not wish for it, and flew off in a rush before Bowser reminded her that she needed to hurry.

xoxox xox xoxox

On the top of Mole Mountain, Ludwig was observing the activities bellow with a telescope. He found his father, and soon after noticed a bunch of balloons flying off with a very familiar koopaling holding on to them. "Junior!" Ludwig looked through the telescope again; he had seen correctly; Junior was flying off, lifted by the helium filled balloons.

"Bye Ludwig!" The youngest koopaling called to his eldest brother. He was not worried about being trapped at that altitude at all, but rather he was enjoying the ride.

Fortunately, Ludwig was able to grab Junior when he flew to the top of the mountain, and pull him behind the railing. "You need to be more careful. If you let yourself be carried away so recklessly, you will surely be injured!"

"But it was fun!" Junior complained and tried to get away from his brother to continue flying.

Ludwig held his little brother's hand and did not let go despite the squirming and complaints. "Do not forget that what goes up must come down. It is the law of gravity; explained in a very simple way." It almost hurt Ludwig to explain things so simply, but he needed Junior to understand.

"Aw, not fun!" Junior made an adorable pouty face. He remembered the message his father had send him to give his siblings. "King Dad told me to tell you and everyone that he doesn't want us to brother him when he's on a date with mama Peach."

"Then we shall make sure, no disturbances take place," Ludwig continued searching for his siblings with the telescope.

"Is that him?" A whisper followed by girly giggles.

"Shh! Not so loud he'll hear us. I think that's him..." A second female voice was heard.

"Isn't he sweet? Taking care of his baby brother, aw!" The first girl continued.

Ludwig was yet to turn to face the two, but he knew they were talking about him. "Junior... I am about to give you a demonstration in basic survival skills against fan girls. Remember this when you are older."

Junior nodded, eager to learn something new. "Okay!"

Ludwig then started running for dear life, with Junior in tow. "He's getting away!" The two stalkers were quick to follow, but lost Ludwig in the crowds.

xoxox xox xoxox

Peach and Pauline walked by an improvised looking booth, with a sign that read 'free flying lessons'. The paratroopa tending to the booth called out to Pauline. "Tanuki lady! Are you interested in some flying lessons? Class starts very soon and the lessons are free!" The shy away who was supposed to be helping Luigi and Daisy search for the koopalings, had also signed up for the flying lessons, though he already knew how to fly, and way contently waiting for class to start while playing with the paratroopa shell balloon. Skyri didn't really mind, this way the class would consist of more than just Pauline and it would be less suspicious.

"I could use some flying lessons. Maybe I can catch the next course. When are you having more lessons?" Pauline knew she still had a long way to go before she could master flying. The golden magical leaf she was given allowed her to stay as a tanuki indefinitely, and not even a koopa's touch could take it away. There was a spell that a magikoopa could cast to change Pauline back, but the longer she stayed in that form, the more magic it would require; not that Pauline minded since she liked being a tanuki.

"I'm only in the park today. It's a special promotional deal, offering free lessons to everyone. I could give you some private lessons later, but it will cost you..." Skyri couldn't allow Pauline to refuse this offer. "One million coins."

"You're kidding right?" Pauline was still getting accustomed to using golden coins as currency instead of dollars, but she knew when an offer was too crazy to be true.

"Actually I'm going to be traveling all over the world starting tomorrow. But I'll stay and give you lessons if you pay me that much..." Skyri knew it would not happen, but there was nothing wrong with dreaming.

"I guess I'll have to find someone else. Thanks for the offer anyway," Pauline was about to leave but Peach stopped her.

"Wait, why don't you take the flying lessons now?" Though Peach was asking, she already knew the reason. Pauline didn't want to leave her alone in the park, since Mario had to go work, and the others were no where to be found.

"It's alright; I can get lessons some other time. Let's go check out the other booths." Pauline noticed Peach tilt her head, and followed that direction with her gaze. She saw a paint of horns and red hair behind a fortune telling machine. There was also a tail beside it. Unless the machine was designed after Bowser, which was not likely in a non-koopa town, then that really was Bowser hiding behind it. "On second thought, this is a very good offer. Are you sure you don't mind being all by yourself?"

"No problem, we can meet up with everyone later," Peach headed toward the fortune telling machine while Pauline, Skyri and the shy away took off for their flying lesson.

Bowser stayed hidden for a few minutes, he didn't want it to look like he was stalking Peach.

Peach inserted a coin into the fortune telling machine for some entertainment, while she waited for Bowser to come out of hiding. The machine consisted of a box modeled after a stage, with a cat plushie standing on it. The gray and white plushie started moving, doing a funny little dance. "Ordinary luck, it will be an active fortune. Give into the good will of others, and something big will happen after summer. Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is blue."

Peach giggled at the strange machine. "Here I thought my lucky color was pink."

"You look beautiful in any color," Bowser finally came out of his hiding place.

"Bowser, what a coincidence that you're visiting Mole Mountain today too," Peach knew Bowser wanted to spend some time alone with her; he did every chance he got. She started to put the pieces together and realized the koopa troopa that told Mario about the pipes before, must have been working for Bowser. But she knew Mario would be alright, if Bowser really did arrange some pipes for him to fix, then Mario might even be enjoying it.

xoxox xox xoxox

"I'm almost done with this..." Mario was truly an amazing plumber. Working much faster than any other plumber could, he was almost done with the repairs, and Keres could not allow that.

"Great, just make sure you fix it well. We wouldn't want the basement to flood," Keres snuck away while Mario was giving his work one final revision, and opened up a few water valves.

"Mama mia! The water pressure suddenly started rising!" Keres had already moved away from the valves and was innocently standing to the side, when Mario looked towards him.

"Really? Why is that?" Keres pretended he had no idea what was going on.

"Did you touch anything?" Mario asked suspiciously, while rushing over to close the valves.

"Of course not! You see they're... automatic!" It was a lie, and Keres knew it was an obvious one.

"They are _not_ automatic," Mario could easily tell the difference, then again it didn't take a plumber to tell the difference. Anyone would know the valves needed to be opened or closed manually just be looking at them.

"Oh... well then, let me help!" In a desperate attempt to delay Mario, Keres purposely broke one of the water valves. "Oops..."

The pipes started making odd noises. They were being overloaded with more water that they could carry, and it was not long before they began to burst one by one.

"Mama mia! What a mess! You should have left it to me!" It was something that Mario found often, people trying to fix pipes without the slightest knowledge about plumbing, and creating a much bigger dilemma than the problem they were trying to fix.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Keres ran around in circles in a panic, while Mario helplessly tried to control the water.

Unable to fight against the massive flood, Mario and Keres were washed away, out of the basement and into the old mining tunnels of Mole Mountain.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Stop that!" Luigi was past the point of being _frustrated and angry_, and walking into the territory of _driven to insanity_.

Luigi had managed to track down Roy, and told the koopaling time and again that they needed to find the others and stay in one group. Roy agreed on one condition, for Luigi to not "complain like a baby," and Luigi reluctantly agreed, which meant putting up with Roy trying to trip him every step of the way, and randomly shoving him aside for no apparent reason.

"Life can be so cruel..." Luigi was shoved once again, but this time he was caught by Daisy, who arrived with Wendy. "Daisy!" Luigi hugged her.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. Next chapter, Damsel in Distress. This story will be 25 chapters long.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Complications**

**Chapter 22: Damsel in Distress**

Bowser put his arm around Peach and pulled her closer, if that was even possibly in the small mine cart. "Bowser, behave," Peach half scolded. She shifted away from him but found she had little to no room to do so.

"Isn't this romantic? Together in this big dark tunnel, just you and me..." A loud noise interrupted Bowser's romantic fantasies about Peach and the roller coaster ride began. The cart flew in circles following the rails, upside down, left, right; then suddenly a burst of water came from a door on the ground and started to flood the inside of Mole Mountain.

"Mario, stop the water!" A koopa troopa was thrown up into the tunnel rollercoaster above.

Mario also followed, pushed up by the water. When will people understand that just because a plumber was on the scene, it did not mean that every single pipe problem, however big, would be instantly fixed by magic? But Mario know he could fix it, he wanted the challenge, it was a plumber's nightmare but also his dream.

The cart that carried Peach and Bowser stopped upside down. Apparently Mario did not see them on his way out of the rapidly flooding mountain when he was sent flying by the water pressure. "We have to get out of here!"

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe," It seemed that the world did not want Bowser to be without interruptions that day. This time it was not a loud noise like before, but a suspicious screech. The noise repeated itself and the gravity around them felt as if it was intensified, an illusion created by the feeling of an expected fall.

"Bowser..." Peach fought with the security seat belt made so that people couldn't take it off during the ride. The cart would not support Bowser's weight in that position for too long. The water must have caused the sudden stop, but the seat belts were still on.

"I have everything under control," it was almost funny how Bowser could sound confident about it, even if he was hanging upside down, trapped in a roller coaster mine cart, inside a mountain that was flooding. Bowser broke Peach's seatbelt and held her so she wouldn't fall. He helped her climb to the top of the rail above he upside down mine cart, then broke his own seat beat and tried to climb on the rails but fell, sinking like a rock. So much for being heroic, things just weren't turning out how Bowser wanted them to. But he wouldn't let that stop him; he was going to be Peach's hero again, just like when he rescued her from Mario.

"Bowser!" Peach called to him, worry evident in her voice.

Underwater Bowser moved towards the vortex pushing water up to burst out of the mountain. The pressure would most likely push him afloat, even with his heavy shell. When he reached the strong flow of water and was pushed up, he saw Peach swimming around searching for him and grabbed her hand on his way up.

The Koopa King and Mushroom Princess were thrown out of the mountain, as the koopa troopa and plumber had been not too long ago.

xoxox xox xoxox

Seeing the water coming out of Mole Mountain, like an odd watery volcano, people started to panic and run rampant. Ironically, the panic was what caused the koopalings to regroup together and Luigi let out a breath of relief. "Try to stay together this time." He looked to Daisy for support but she was not standing next to him as she had been a mere few minutes ago. "Daisy!"

"Luigi!" Daisy called in a frightened voice. "Help, Luigi! I'm being kidnapped by a giant frog!"

Luigi spun around in circles amoung the sea of toads and moles, trying to locate his beloved. "Daisy! Where are you?" As if a light bulb had suddenly appeared above his head, he jumped, obtaining a clear view above the sea of people. He spotted what did in fact, look like a giant frog, with Daisy thrown over its shoulder. She kicked, punched and screamed, but the frog wouldn't put her down. "Daisy!"

"Luigi!" Daisy's high pitched scream rung out louder than the voices of the crowd.

"Quit yelling in my ear!" The frog was becoming quite frustrated with his slow get away, and the headache that the kidnapped princess was giving him.

"Put me down!" Daisy screamed louder, purposely turning her head to where his ear would be. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Stop screaming I said! And how could you not know who I am?" the frog's voice went from angry to disgraced. "I am Wart, the frog king! I am also the owner of Wart's Water Park and this Mole Mountain place is putting me out of business. With you as my prisoner Sarasaland will blame Mole Mountain for the loss of their princess and _they_ will be put out of business!" Wart laughed evilly, but it was not a threatening, booming laughter like Bowser's, it was more of a strange croak.

xoxox xox xoxox

Peach tried to squeeze the water off the skirt of her dress. She wished she could change into something else; the gown was quite heavy when it wet, but she had brought nothing else to wear.

"How about a kiss for your hero?" Bowser was ready to receive the reward any time, and he was sure that this time Peach wouldn't disagree, or at least that's what he thought.

"Let's not get carried away, okay?" Peach continued tried to dry her dress and hair to no avail. She would catch a cold if she didn't get out of there, but it was best to stay on top of the mountain until the crowds bellow dissipated and they could get down without further difficulties. There wasn't enough water for anyone outside of the mountain to actually drown; but the unexpected shower had caused a panic. Peach had decided it was best if Bowser didn't try to blend in now, people tended to notice koopas when there was danger, or when they perceived danger, and they often blamed those koopas even if they were not to blame.

"But I saved your life again. You were about to drown and I pulled you to the surface. Don't you think I deserve a kiss for that?" That was what happened from Bowser's point of view.

"I wasn't drowning," Peach tried to explain, "I thought you were drowning, I was only trying to get you to the surface, but I didn't find you until you pulled me up and the water pushed us out the top of the mountain." Thinking back on it, Peach was certain that even if she did find Bowser under water, there was no way she could have possibly pulled him to the surface, but she jumped in anyway when he sunk.

"You were trying to save me?" Bowser grinned as he thought of a way to make that work in his favor. "Well then, since you saved me I should thank you with a kiss."

Peach laughed, she knew Bowser was persistent, but sometimes he was persistent in amusing ways. "It's alright, your thanks are enough."

"I insist," Bowser loved to see Peach smile, especially if she was smiling for him. "I owe my life to my beautiful, brave heroine. I must repay you for this."

Peach thought of what to say and looked to the lessening crowds bellow. Then she saw Daisy being carried away by a giant frog. "A frog is kidnapping Daisy!"

At first Bowser was in the clouds at the possibility of Peach agreeing to give him a kiss or receive his kiss. He didn't quite catch what she said, but he agreed; he would agree to anything for Peach. "Yes, we could do that too... wait, what?"

"Down there," Peach pointed at the frog who was hopping away, with Daisy over his shoulder, while Luigi was held up by the crowd. "We have to help her!" There was no time to waste, Peach rushed down the mountain trail followed by Bowser.

xoxox xox xoxox

By the time Peach and Bowser had reached the base of Mole Mountain, Luigi had made it out of the crowds, with the koopalings following, Mario had joined him followed by Keres, and Pauline, and Skyri landed near by; the shy away continued flying around as if he didn't realize the lesson was cut short.

"Where did that frog take Daisy? Did anyone see?" Luigi couldn't believe the crowd held him back long enough to lose sight of Daisy.

Having Mario and Bowser in the same place could be compared to a time bomb due to explode in a mere few seconds but Peach stepped in before that could happen. "They were heading east, Mario, Luigi, you two go ahead."

"But Bowser is here," Mario pointed at Bowser unable to understand why he was the only one who noticed the Koopa King, or rather the only one who was concerned about his presence.

"I'm here on a date with Peach," Bowser proudly declared.

"Peach would never go on a date with you!" It looked as if Mario and Bowser were ready for a fight.

Luigi did not have time for that. "I'm going to save Daisy!" He ran off towards the east, he would have to get across the Forest Maze, which might slow down the kidnapper.

"Go, I'll handle Bowser." But Mario was not able to do much for Luigi pulled him away by the arm.

"You're coming along, I'll explain later," Luigi knew of Daisy's plan, he trusted Daisy and Peach's decisions and tried to stop a pointless battle.

"But Peach and Bowser!" Mario did not understand what was going on, but he had a feeling that everyone knew except him.

"We'll catch up soon!" Peach didn't sound worried about staying with Bowser, and any hint of worry in her voice was for Daisy. The Mushroom Princess was not chanting 'help me Mario, help me Mario, help me' at the top of her lungs, nor was she making any attempt to get away from Bowser.

Mario was confused. "I'll trust you Luigi, but you have a lot of explaining to do after Daisy's safe."

After Mario and Luigi left, Peach thought of a way to help them save Daisy. "With Mario and Luigi after the kidnapper, he can't turn back. We'll go ahead and catch him before he reaches Rose Town. I have a plan..." She noticed the koopalings giving her curious looks. "Sorry but you can't come, I don't want you to be in danger." Despite their protests, the koopalings were left with Keres and Skyri to look after them.

"I'll follow from the sky," Pauline took off, having mastered the ability to fly as a raccoon.

Bowser followed Peach to a small garage in a corner of the amusement park. "What are you looking for?" Bowser asked, surely if he helped her save her friend, then she couldn't deny him a thank you kiss, or she would accept his.

"My kart," She found the modified pink kart, along with a few other normal looking ones. "I had a special engine added," the new engine on the back looked like a small rocket; the kart was also a little bigger to support it. "Get on; this kart is much faster than the others."

Bowser hopped on the back of the kart. "Were you planning to race us with this?"

"Maybe," Peach stepped on the gas pedal and exited the garage full speed.

Bowser nearly fell off the kart, but managed to regain his balance. Peach might have spoken of Daisy's reckless driving in the past; but she was far more fearless on the road.

After Peach and Bowser left, the koopalings snuck into the little garage and found the karts. They teamed up in pairs and headed out in the general direction Peach and Bowser had gone in, though those karts were much slower than Peach's. Skyri and Keres knew they wouldn't be able to stop the koopalings, so instead they took the last kart and followed them.

xoxox xox xoxox

"If we take the highway around the Forest Maze to Rose Town we'll be able to get there first. We'll have to go around the forest so the way is longer, but we'll make up for it by moving faster." Peach entered the main highway, well over the speed limit, but it was an emergency.

A slow moving truck blocked the way; Peach accelerated and changed lanes, going against traffic. "Peach, the cars are coming this way!"

"I know," Peach replied with relative ease. She moved back into the proper lane after passing the large truck, seconds away from crashing into an approaching car. "Bowser, there's a little switch in the rocket, do you see it?"

Bowser searched for the small switch and found it. "Yes... want me to switch it off?"

"No, that switch turns it to full power. I'm not supposed to activate it right away until the engine heats up a little, but it's been long enough. Turn that switch on and hold on," Peach instructed.

As much as Bowser loved the idea of holding on to Peach, he felt an imminent foreboding from that little switch. Even so, he activated the rocket's full power and held on.

The kart, though more spacious than a regular one, wasn't built two, and thus only had one seat belt. Peach got an odd sensation from Bowser's hands around her waist. It was different from giving Mario a hug, she couldn't quite explain it. But this was not the time to think about such things. Peach would figure things out later, and for the moment being she focused on the road.

Peach narrowly drove between two safety cones that a normal sized car wouldn't get by without knocking down at least one. The bridge ahead was still under construction, a fact that Bowser felt the need to point out. "Peach, the bridge isn't finished."

Peach accelerated. "I know."

In all good reasonable logic, Bowser would think that the lack of bridge would mean it was time to hit the breaks. "Does this kart fly?"

"No, the rocket just makes it faster," they rapidly approached the end of the bridge, full speed.

"Shouldn't you stop then?" Bowser could feel the rocket heating up even against his shell, it must be about to blow if he could feel it past the thick shell.

"Just relax," Peach looked back at Bowser for a moment and gave him a confident smile, then looked to end of the bridge in front of them.

Bowser decided to forget the possibility about certain doom approaching and enjoyed the moment.

**To be Continued  
**

_Disclaimer, I do not own the Mario games or characters. This chapter is a little crazy, but that made it fun to write. It was inspired by re-playing Mario Kart 64. The chase will continue in the next chapter and there will be a little more interaction between Peach and Bowser. Next chapter, "Race to the Rescue"._


	23. Chapter 23

**Complications  
**

**Chapter 23: Race to the Rescue**

Peach's kart ran off the bridge with enough impulse to reach the other side of the unfinished road. It landed none too gently, but the tires absorbed most of the hit and screeched as Peach kept her foot on the accelerator; and they speed away. "I do that all the time at the Royal Raceway."

"Here I thought you just didn't have time to finish it that time before the race," Bowser was experiencing Peach's adventurous side and he loved it, he loved everything about her. Bowser had caught only a glimpse of this side of her every now and then, the first time being when they teamed up against Smithy to recover Bowser's Keep.

Peach laughed, "it was done on purpose, but Toadsworth wasn't too happy about it."

They continued racing into a less transited road and approached the suburbs of Rose Town, which was quickly become a city at an amazingly speedy pace. "Help!"

Peach hit the breaks and searched for the source of the voice. The kart came to a screeching halt and the rocket's fire dissipated along with the top layer of the tires. A stream of black smoke reached towards the skies from the rocket. They had stopped in front of a building that was under construction. The voice belonged to a woman and it sounded familiar, but Peach was pretty sure it wasn't Daisy.

"Up here! This overgrown monkey won't let me go!" Peach and Bowser shielded their eyes from the sun and looked towards the top of the unfinished building. Apparently the workers were either on break or the project was paused; or perhaps the gorilla that had captured Pauline at the top of the building scared them away.

"Hold on we're coming to save you!" Peach headed towards the building, followed by Bowser. The Mushroom Princess climbed a ladder and balanced herself on the building's iron skeleton. She headed for the next ladder and one of her heels slipped off as she climbed.

"Ow!" The heel hit Bowser on the face, when he tried to follow Peach up the ladder.

Bowser picked up the pink heel and returned it to Peach who put it back on. "Bowser!"

Bowser rubbed his nose where the heel hit him. "What?" He sounded confused about why he was being scolded.

"Don't climb right behind me, you go first," Peach pointed at the ladder.

"Why? If I'm behind you I can catch you if you fall..." Peach didn't move an inch, but urged Bowser to hurry. He started climbing the wooden ladder, it hardly supported his weight but thankfully it did not break.

Peach climbed up the ladder after Bowser had reached the upper floor, or rather the upper iron bar since the actual floors had not been built in yet.

Bowser started climbing the next ladder and came to a realization half way up. "I wasn't looking!"

"Just go up," Peach urged him to move on.

"Really I wasn't! I hope I fall off this building if I was," the ladder creaked under Bowser's weight and the step he stood on broke. He lost his balance and fell off the ladder, but managed to hold on to the iron bar where Peach stood and climb up again. "I really wasn't looking!"

Though this was no time to laugh, the timing of the events was too funny and Peach giggled. "I know, I trust you, I was thinking that I could accidentally poke eyes with my heel if my foot slipped."

Peach had not even noticed that she said she trusted Bowser, it came out very naturally, but he certainly noticed it. "Then you were trying to protect me again? I really should repay you with a kiss, I owe it to you."

"Let's focus on saving Pauline, okay?" Peach and Bowser continued their climb to the top of the unfinished building.

xoxox xox xoxox

In another world known as the Spirit World, the spirit of Mercy was watching the events unfold reflected in the waters of a small pond. She laughed at Bowser's predicament and how he tried to climb up the columns on the side of the building since the ladder wouldn't support him. Mercy was amused at how Peach kept insisting that they had to hurry. The spirit of Mercy nearly fell into the pond laughing so hard. "Koopas were not meant to climb."

"Somebody isn't doing her job I see," Rainbow, in her child form, stood unnoticed behind Mercy, observing the images reflected in the pond.

"Who me?" Mercy feigned surprise at the koopaling's obvious accusation. "I'm being merciful enough, besides this is too fun to watch!"

Rainbow sat down at the edge of the pond and watched the show along with Mercy.

xoxox xox xoxox

Peach and Bowser finally made it to the top of the building where Pauline was being held captive by a gorilla who was wearing a red tie. Peach recognized the gorilla right away. "Donkey! Let Pauline go!"

Donkey Kong made protest noises, as if saying that he would not let her go.

Pauline continued to struggle against the gorilla but it didn't work. She had stopped at the top of the unfinished building to get a better view of things, and rest her tail for a moment; then the gorilla captured her. She was certain she had seen that gorilla before, maybe it was even the same one who captured her years ago; but this time Mario wasn't there to save her. "You know this gorilla?"

"His name is Donkey Kong," Peach explained. "He sometimes comes to play spots with us. Usually he's pretty reasonable; I guess he just likes you too much to understand he has to let you go."

"Too bad because I don't like monkeys, not even as pets. You'd think that with these new powers I would be immune to being kidnapped," Pauline wagged her tail and felt herself start to float, but Donkey's arm around her waist prevented her from taking off.

"No one is immune to kidnapping, trust me," Peach glanced at Bowser.

"Don't worry; I'll always be here to rescue you every time Mario kidnaps you." There was simply no way to convince Bowser it was actually the other way around.

Peach decided to leave Bowser to his fantasy and try to reason with Donkey. "Donkey, you have to let Pauline go. If you really like her you won't hold her prisoner like this. If you let her go then she might visit you on her own free will and be your friend."

Donkey Kong shook his head and tried to communicate that he would not let Pauline go. But actions spoke louder than words, so with his free arm he lifted a barrel and threw it.

Peach ducked on time, but Bowser didn't, and the barrel shattered after hitting him. Needless to say the Koopa King was furious, his glare was deadly and there were sparks coming from his mouth. He did look kind of funny with that piece of wood stuck on one of his horns, but he was too threatening to inspire laughter. Bowser took a deep breath, ready to barbecue the ape.

"Bowser!" Peach stood between Bowser and Donkey, who still wouldn't let Pauline go. "You can't breathe fire on Pauline and Donkey!"

Bowser swallowed his own fireball and only smoke came from his mouth. "Right... Pauline..." Bowser wasn't happy about holding back, but he couldn't say no to Peach.

"Don't hurt Donkey either; I'm sure we can get him to calm down... This is just like you and me..." Peach hoped the comparison would make Bowser forgive Donkey.

But Bowser didn't think there was room for any comparison. "A monkey and a raccoon girl? But you're not a raccoon and I am not a monkey."

"That's not what I meant, Donkey is kidnapping Pauline, just like you kidnap me," Peach tried to explain.

"That's completely different," Bowser was still convinced he was rescuing Peach, she was better off with him anyway.

"I see the basic concept," Pauline reflected. "There is a one sided crush and a kidnapping as a result of it, except it might not be one sided for you after all... Besides the entire koopa and human thing seems to be generally okay in this world. I suppose that instead of dating within the species, the general rule should be _if it talk, it's okay to date it._"

Donkey protested to this, as if trying to say he could talk, but all Pauline, Peach and Bowser could hear were monkey sounds.

Peach considered the concept. "I suppose coherent speech would be a good place to draw the line."

"Peach and I are meant for each other, we're in love and we're married, that's everything anyone needs to know," Bowser nodded to himself.

A loud crash was heard, followed right away by an explosion. Several karts had a massive accident in the road bellow, but it looked like the drivers had retreated into their shells on time and came out of it unharmed. Peach's modified pink kart was in pieces among the wreckage. Even after cooling off a little, the rocket could not take the impact of another kart without exploding.

The koopalings argued among themselves; with the loudest voice being Wendy's and the one with the fastest speech was Morton. Ludwig slipped away from the group after spotting his father, Peach, Pauline and Donkey on top of the building under construction.

Ludwig made his way to the top of the building. Peach was trying to reason with Donkey, Pauline was squirming and trying to slip away from the gorilla, and Bowser was expressing what could be described as a monologue about his eternal love for Peach.

Peach sighed; she was starting to feel frustrated with Donkey. She was sure he understood her words, even if she could not understand him. Ludwig had just arrived and he was good at talking to people... well he was good at speaking elaborately and confusing people, but even so, Peach held on to the faint ray of hope that Ludwig would be able to help her reason with Donkey. "Ludwig could you help me talk Donkey into letting Pauline go?"

"I see this is quite the predicament, I will strive to accomplish Pauline's freedom from her captor." Ludwig wondered how he should explain things in simple words that a gorilla would understand. But he realized that Pauline was very uncomfortable and would most likely appreciate it if he would hurry up. "I do believe that such an eccentric union very well crosses the lines of what one may feel comfortable with. I believe that you should allow Pauline to be free. Perchance she might even chose to become your acquaintance should you not restrict her liberty. I am sure that you will find that such a pair is exceptionally irreconcilable, and it is best if you seek a living being with a greater proximity to your species and way of life with whom to share your existence."

Ludwig's speech continued and Bowser paused his monologue of Peach adoration because Ludwig was making him lose track of what he was saying, and he was running out of adjectives to describe his love for Peach. Pauline stopped struggling and simply stared at Ludwig, while Peach occasionally nodded in agreement. Ludwig's advice continued and his words became more elaborate as he used his extensive vocabulary in the most creative ways.

Donkey yelled in protest and released Pauline. The gorilla ran away holding his head, leaving everyone else perplexed. Although, it was hard to determine if they were surprised about Donkey Kong's sudden retreat, or if they were simply confused by Ludwig's speech.

"Thanks!" Pauline finally managed to say.

"You are most welcome," Ludwig had a feeling that he accomplished more of giving Donkey a headache than he did of reasoning with him; but as long as the main purpose was accomplished, such small details were not important.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone. I didn't think that landing on top of this building would get me into that much trouble. I guess I should have known; deja vu..." The situation was too similar to the past, and it sent Pauline in an emotional roller coaster. She remembered her time with Mario in the past and the day she was rescued for the first time. Pauline had told herself that even if she was reunited with Mario again, those days together had ended and were never to return.

"Don't worry, let's just concentrate in catching up with Daisy," Peach started heading down the building.

Peach, Ludwig and Bowser climbed all the way down to the road, and Pauline flew down. "Shut up!" Bowser yelled, and immediately silenced the bickering koopalings. They continued on their way moving as a group. They were much slower on foot, but even with the delay, they might still make it in time to intercept that giant frog's path if he was held up at the Forest Maze.

However, when they reached Rose Town, it was already too late. The locals informed Peach that a large frog carrying princess Daisy had passed through town being chased by the Mario brothers, were heading towards the pipes near Tad Pole Pond; and the group rushed in pursuit.

Once again, Peach, Pauline, Bowser and the koopalings arrived too late. But judging by the foot prints left in the swap area near the pipes, it was easy to find out where they had went. One by one Peach, Pauline, Bowser, Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, Wendy, Morton, Larry and Bowser Jr. jumped into the pipe that would take them to Wart's Water Park.

The group came out of the pipes at the expected destination. The main attraction of the water park consisted of a large pool full of ocean animals, surrounded by stadium style seats. Mario and Luigi were occupied fighting a giant squid, while Wart still held Daisy captive and croaked in a strange version of an evil laugh.

"Go play," Bowser knew that to the koopalings that would translate to _tare this place apart_, and it didn't take long for them to do it.

"My water park! Stop this at once or the princess is shark food!" Wart blew a whistle and a large shark jumped out of the pool like a dolphin. "Take a good look! No one can defeat my super shark!"

The shark approached the edge of the pool where Bowser and Peach were. "I think the shark looks a little cold."

Bowser caught Peach's hint and was happy to comply. "We can't have that. I'll have to warm up Mr. Shark before he catches a cold." Bowser took a deep breath and blew fire at the shark. The flames sent the shark retreating into the pool.

"We're done here too," Mario announced. The squid was knocked out with his tentacles tangled up.

"This can't be happening, my precious water park! I'm ruined!" Wart knew he had no escape. "Fine take her, but this isn't over I'll have my revenge!" Wart fled, leaving Daisy and the ruins of his water park behind.

**To be Continued**

_Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games and characters. This story is nearing its end. It will most likely be twenty-five chapters long._


	24. Chapter 24

Complications

Chapter 24

"Don't worry about it," Peach assured Daisy over the phone. The Mushroom princess sat alone in her elegant pink room.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." After much insistence from her royal council, Daisy had to return to Sarasaland to assume her duties as the princess. The clicking of her heals could be heard in the background, she was probably on her way to a royal meeting.

Peach could clearly picture Daisy nearly running down the halls, with her yellow cellphone in hand. The sounds of her steps stopped and Peach imagined Daisy must have arrived at her destination, wondering why she was running towards such a boring event in the first place. "I'll be fine, everyone is keeping a close eye on me, the rumors are going wild, Pauline has disappeared, and I won't deny that things have become complicated but it will all work out somehow, it always does..." But because things had always worked out in the past, it didn't mean they would continue to work out in the present and future. Even so, Peach tried to stay positive.

Several urgent voices calling Daisy were heard in the background. "Peach, I have to go, I'll call later," and as soon as the Sarasaland princess ended her conversation with Peach, she was ushered into the meeting room to discuss a mountain of issues that had piled up in her absence.

Peach sighed and set her pink cellphone down. She lay back on her bed, staring at the pink that surrounded her. She longed to go out and do something to get her mind off her conflicting emotions. She thought she came close to understanding how she felt, but a series of events had gotten in the way. The understanding the heart was not a simple task.

She breathed deeply, "I want to see him..." she truly did. Never had she wished to see Bowser as much as on that day. She missed him dearly, that she could not deny.

A knock on the door, woke Peach from her thoughts, thought she shouldn't have had in the first place, or at least Toadsworth would say she shouldn't. She got up and opened the good. "Mario, did you find her?"

Mario shook his head. "I can't find her anywhere and no one has seen her."

"I'm sure she'll come back..." Peach as trying to reassure Mario, she knew he was disappointed that Pauline left just like that. The princess decided to be brave and take matters into her own hands. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure," it felt strange that Peach would make the request so shyly when Mario had been her rescuer many times.

"Get me out of here," Peach requested, receiving a puzzled look from Mario. "Out of the castle, and the kingdom," she elaborated. "Everyone is watching me but if you're with me they'll let me go. I want to help find Pauline."

"Alright, if you really want to come," he felt his stomach twist in knots as Luigi's words returned to his mind.

"You have to decide," Luigi had said. "Peach and Pauline both have feelings for you and if you don't decide you'll lose them both."

Mario had taken it lightly at the time but he couldn't any more. He could not deny that he did care about Peach, and he also cared about Pauline especially now that she was so adventurous. He was content with the way things were going with Peach, but avoided speaking of the future. In all truth, Mario was not looking forward to settling down and helping run a kingdom. In a way he thought things could remain the way they were forever, but Peach couldn't agree with that. Mario was sure she wanted more. Not only did she want to settle down and have a family, but she also had the duty, and was proud to have it; to one day be queen.

Peach already felt as if Bowser's family was her family too. The children were entrusted to her by their biological mother, and they had seen her as Mama Peach for years before that. Bowser called himself her husband, which was in a way true. They were married in name, even if the marriage was not taken into account too often, if ever.

Peach and Mario left quietly and everyone looked in their direction as she walked by, but no one stopped them. It would be alright if Peach was with Mario. When they got to the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach made another request. "I need to search for Pauline by myself."

"But what if..." Mario paused mid sentence. It was obvious Peach wasn't worried about being kidnapped by Bowser. "Are you sure?" He knew he couldn't stop her. If he had refused to help her leave the Mushroom Kingdom without causing a commotion, she would have found another way.

"Yes," if Pauline could not be found in the Mushroom World than maybe she returned to Earth. Mario had not searched there assuming no one would want to go back to boring old Earth after visiting an adventurous world.

"Alright, if you're sure about this. I'm going to visit Nimbus Land as see if she went that far away." Mario and Peach continued on their way in opposite directions.

Peach headed towards Bowser's Keep, his castle closest to the Mushroom Kingdom. The guards immediately recognized her and let her in. Bowser was informed, one of the koopalings overheard, informing all of them that Mama Peach had arrived. The koopalings ran to hug her, a gesture which she returned.

Finally Bowser made his way towards his princess. "You kept your promise and came to visit. I've always known you care."

Peach smiled and hug Bowser, even if he wasn't expecting it, but he was certainly happy about it and returned the embraced. "I'm happy to see you again, I missed you."

"Then stay with me forever," a chorus of "aw" was heard in the background as Bowser spoke. He pouted; he didn't liked being teased by his children.

"I'll think about it, but first I need to find Pauline, do you know where she went?" Peach asked.

Bowser debated if he should confirm Pauline's location, but couldn't hide anything from Peach. "She said she was going to Earth to pick up some things and Kami took her there, then Kami returned on her own." Clearly Bowser was displeased. Pauline was supposed to keep Mario busy. Bowser allowed this only because he had promised Peach not to do anything to harm Pauline in revenge because she pulled his the day they met, and the promise still stood.

"I want to speak to Pauline; can Kami take me to Earth?" Peach asked. Bowser wondered what Peach hoped to accomplish, but he agreed.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Off to a costume party, beautiful?" Pauline thought she heard her neighbor.

Pauline peeked out of her apartment just in time to hear Peach ask about her. "Peach?"

The princess walked towards Pauline, happy to have found her. "Can I talk you?"

"Sure, come in," Pauline closed her apartment door after Peach was inside and thought he heard the neighbor say something about everyone going to a costume party and not inviting him. Pauline and Peach sat down at the living room. "I wasn't expecting company but I think the cookies in the fridge are still good." Pauline tried to sound as natural as possible.

"Pauline... You kept the raccoon tail and ears didn't you?" Peach could find no other explanation for the fact that Pauline was wearing a trench-coat and hat that made her look like a detective out of an old movie.

Pauline took off her hat, revealing her raccoon ears. "It's not that I'm stuck this way. I chose to stay like this."

"Because you want to go back to the Mushroom World someday?" A raccoon person would not fit into the society of Earth. Peach was not an expert when it came to Earth and far from it, but she knew enough to realize the people of Earth were not comfortable around others who are different from them, that was the impression she got.

"I won't deny I want to go back, and I won't deny I care for Mario. But I feel terrible stepping in," Pauline admitted.

"Don't feel bad, maybe it's best this way," Peach decided it was time to say things clearly. "Mario and I had been at a stand still for a long time. We have been friends for years, sometimes more, but not quite as romantic as most people think. I don't think we're going anywhere. He's an adventurer and I have certain duties to my kingdom. But you've come to like adventure too right? You're free to travel with Mario as much as you want." For the first time in a long time Peach felt trapped, more trapped than she had ever felt when Bowser captured her. Yet she also felt she was talking steps in the right direction.

"Is that okay?" Pauline asked unsure.

"Yes, it's the way it should be..." Peach had already accepted it.

Kami was waiting for Peach and Pauline, ignoring the odd looks she got from random passer bys. Pauline returned with several suit cases, a sign that she would not be going back to Earth after traveling to the Mushroom World.

xoxox xox xoxox

When Peach, Pauline and Kami returned, Mario had already gone to search for Peach and was having an argument with Bowser. Peach was surprised to find that they were yelling and not actually fighting, at least not yet. "Mario, can I talk to you for a moment?" Peach looked at Bowser, Pauline, Kami, the Koopalings, Kamek, Luigi, and the rest of the audience that had gathered. "alone," she added.

Bowser didn't like it. He grumbled and protested but Pauline insisted that he wouldn't regret it. "Is Peach going to dump Mario?" He whispered.

Pauline refused to answer that. "I don't know," but she did know.

Once they were alone, even if Peach could hear Bowser and the others in the next room, Peach prepared to make things clear. "Mario, how do you feel about me?" Peach started to walk towards the door with Mario.

"Why all of a sudden?" Mario wasn't sure he felt comfortable with how the conversation started.

"Just answer the question," Peach requested.

"Well, I care about you. You know that," Mario replied.

"I care about you too. Have you ever thought about the future?" Peach asked.

Mario definitely didn't like where this was going. "Why? Things are going well, they'll continue to go well."

"Mario, that's not what I mean," Peach tried to make him stay on topic. They were already out of Bowser's Keep and no one dared stop them since the guards had been instructed not to bother Peach when she came to visit and were unsure if that meant that the princess could go in and out of the castle freely, or just in.

"I haven't thought of the future," Mario admitted. "I like the way things are and want them to stay like this.

"But that can't happen, that's not what I want..." Peach voiced.

"Don't you like the way things are?" Mario asked.

"I do, but not forever. One day I'll have to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom and... you don't have to look that terrified Mario," Peach almost laughed.

"It's not that... I guess I just like the way things are." Mario tried to explain.

"I know, maybe I've always known... Tell me, how do you feel about Pauline?" Peach asked, as if she was simply asking it because Pauline was back, and for no other reason.

"I'm glad she's back. I was thinking about getting a leaf and going flying with her, that should be fun," Mario stopped. He felt as if he was walking right into a trap.

"If you care for her I understand," Peach voiced.

Mario looked at Peach, "You like someone, someone else, I can tell." He deserved more credit than he was given. "What I don't know is who," or maybe not.

"You honestly don't know?" Peach asked, at the same time admitting it was true.

"No idea." Mario never seriously considered the option of Peach returning Bowser's feelings. If not, what had he been doing rescuing her all the time, if in such a case she wouldn't need to be rescued.

"Bowser," Peach revealed, a faint blush invading her cheeks.

Mario simply looked puzzled. "What about him?"

"I like him, Mario... And the koopalings, I really enjoy my time with them like you enjoy your time with Pauline," Peach revealed everything.

"You can't compare them. Bowser is the enemy and Pauline is a great girl, fun, smart and cute. There's just no comparison!" To Mario it simply did not make sense.

"You do like her," Peach wasn't truly sad, if they both had someone it would be best that way.

"How could you like him?" Mario finally asked.

"You don't know him like I do," Peach had to admit; she would have never thought she would get to like Bowser before she got to know him. Peach and Mario talked and sorted things out, an era of peace was upon the Mushroom World and happiness would prosper.

xoxox xox xoxox

"I don't hear anything..." Bowser was trying to listen to Peach's conversation with Mario. Finally losing his patience, he opened the door and did not find the princess or the plumber. "Mario kidnapped Peach!" It felt a little odd to say it.

"No one kidnapped me," Peach arrived back at the castle. "I just needed to talk to Mario, that's all. Pauline, you should go to him now.

"Aright, I'll sort things out with Mario too. Thanks Peach, if not for you I wouldn't have come back, so soon. Actually I wouldn't have visited this world in the first place," Pauline left to find Mario, Peach truly wished them happiness.

"I guess I should be going," Luigi hurried out of the castle, maybe he could go visit Daisy, he already missed her.

Peach looked at the koopalings and Bowser and smiled. "What do you want to do?" Her question was met with many different suggestions, each koopalings wanting to do something different, and of course Bowser wanted to go on a date.

To be Continued

Just one more chapter to go. Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games or characters.


	25. Chapter 25

As you already know, everything was already solved in chapter twenty-four, so chapter twenty-five is about the aftermath of the story. It feels like the 'calmest' chapter in the entire story. I tried not to make the chapter drag, but at the same time include all the important things.

Complications

Chapter 25: Family

It was late, the koopalings had mostly gone to bed, with the oldest few still awake, composing or watching TV. "Today was fun," Peach hoped that Mario continued to cover for her at the Mushroom Kingdom. If he had not returned, with Toadsworth's request to rescue her, then Peach assumed no one knew where she was. But she wouldn't hide it forever; she wouldn't hide it at all.

"Let's go on a date, just the two of us," Bowser placed his arm gently around Peach's shoulders and was pleasantly surprised when she came closer to him, instead of trying to get away. Deep down he wondered if she only cared about the koopalings, and not him, but it seemed that she did return his feelings after all.

"Alright, and you can come home with me to meet my father tomorrow," Peach wondered what Bowser's reaction would be.

"Your father? The Mushroom King?" Bowser had never seen the Mushroom King. He wasn't even sure the man existed, though logically Peach had to have parents at some point. The Mushroom King had never been the kind to take the spotlight. He was known for being a gentle, wise and fair ruler but it had been the queen who took the spotlight in the past. When Peach's mother died everyone found out about it, yet even if everyone knew a king must have existed for there to be a princess, no many outside of the Mushroom kingdom knew who he was, where he was, or if he was even still alive.

As soon as Peach was old enough to understand her duties, even if she was still a teenager at the time, the princess took on the public role of the royal family. "Yes, I don't think you've met him before. I've been sneaking around a lot in the past and I don't want to do that. I want to the koopalings to come visit the Mushroom Kingdom freely, you too; and I don't want to lie about where I'm going when I come to visit."

It was good news to hear Peach would be willingly coming back, after such a long time Bowser's wish was being granted. "Sure, I get it. I guess that's how it goes, we're already married and I haven't met your dad yet, I'm pretty sure that was supposed to come before the wedding but who cared about the order as long as it's all done, right?"

"Speaking of that wedding," it was never real to Peach, "think nothing of it."

"But it was our wedding!" But it was real enough to Bowser.

"It wasn't a real wedding; I wasn't willing to marry you back then so it doesn't count," Peach explained.

"Back then?" Bowser asked. "Does that mean you're willing to marry me now?"

"I'm willing to go out with you," Peach admitted, a faint pink blush reaching her cheeks. "Let's not talk about weddings yet, I'm not ready." Peach thought about all the things that happened because of their past wedding, but she wasn't really worried about it. At that time it was the union of a princess and a monster, but this time there was no monster, because Peach did not perceive Bowser as such anymore and that made all the difference.

"It's alright Peachy; I'm not in any rush. I'm happy just being with you." Bowser gently caressed Peach's golden hair.

They stood together in the balcony of the room that was prepared for Peach, the stars were shining and the full moon glowed. Any doubts that Peach might have had were erased, she felt that she was in the right place.

xoxox xox xoxox

The next morning Peach was up early and ready to go home and bring Bowser and the koopalings for a visit. She thought it would be good if they all came along. The princess was surprised to see Bowser at the table, sleeping. "Bowser?" There was no reply. "Bowser!" She called a little louder this time and it worked.

"Peach... Must still be dreaming..." Bowser still sounded sleepy.

Peach giggled, "you're not dreaming, I'm really here. But why are you sleeping at the table?"

"I wanted to make sure I didn't miss having breakfast with you and I thought you might get up early today," Bowser had dreamed about Peach that night, like he always did, but this time the dreams were much happier.

Peach tilted her head, a smile still on her face. "You know me that well?"

"Very well, I pay attention to all the details, trust me," Bowser had a vast amount of Peach related knowledge and was proud of it.

"Well I'm glad you're awake. We should go to the Mushroom Kingdom as soon as possible before anyone starts to worry that I haven't gone back. I'm not sure what Mario might have said, but I don't think it will stop Toadsworth from worrying much longer." Then again, Toadsworth was probably already worried and Peach felt guilty for it. She had to make him see that he was safe. She had also called Daisy the previous night before going to bed and told her about what happened. No doubt the Sarasaland Princess would find a way to leave her royal duties and return to the Mushroom Kingdom to witness Bowser's first official visit as Peach's boyfriend, as Daisy had called it. "We should wake the koopalings too."

"A family visit? No romantic get away this time?" Bowser asked, he was a little disappointed but not as Peach would have guessed. He was still very happy to spend time with Peach and would wait for her to be ready for a more romantic date forever if needed.

"I said I would go on a date with you," Peach teased. "But I didn't say when."

"Now that's not fair," Bowser played along. "Now I'll have to get back at you."

"And what do you plan to do?" Peach playfully asked.

Bowser smiled proudly, "I'll be amazing, awesome and charming and then you'll really want to go on a date with me." Peach giggled, she hasn't realized before how easily Bowser could make her laugh. "I love your smile and I love you."

It was at that very moment that Peach noticed they had an audience. Ludwig, Wendy, Roy, Lemmy and Iggy were peeking from behind the door which was only open an inch. They quickly closed it when they were spotted but it was too late. "Why don't you come in?" Peach asked.

Roy, Lemmy and Iggy scrambled to their rooms. Wendy didn't want to miss anything so she stayed and Ludwig being the most mature, thought running and hiding when they had obviously been caught was childish. The siblings opened door and entered the dinning hall. "Good morning," Ludwig spoke very naturally as if nothing had happened at all.

Wendy shook her head at her brother then observed her father and his beloved. "Don't stop because of us, you can keep having your romantic moment now."

"We were only talking," Peach was telling the truth.

But Wendy had a different interpretation, "and flirting."

Peach denied it, "just talking..." and she couldn't help it but to feel as if Wendy was right. "I should go find your siblings and tell them it's okay. Let's all have breakfast together."

After Peach left and Ludwig and Wendy too their seats, the two koopalings kept glancing at their father waiting for him to scold them. "Don't do that again," it was simply and quick and Bowser didn't even sound angry. The koopalings could only blink in surprise and confusion. "I'm in a good mood today," Bowser explained, and nothing would ruin it.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Lemmy," Peach knocked on the door but no one answered. "Can I come in?" Again there was no reply. She opened the door to find Lemmy pretending to be asleep on his bed. "It's time to get up, Lemmy."

Lemmy pretended to have just woken up and yawned. "Good morning mama Peach."

"Good morning, sorry to wake you up so early," Peach decided to play along, "but I would really like it if we all had breakfast together today."

"Sure! I'll be down stairs in no time!" Lemmy was relieved to find he wasn't in trouble for spying, or at least it sounded like he wasn't in trouble, and maybe he really wasn't. All the koopalings knew their father's mood improved depending on how well things were going with Peach, and it looked like they were going quite well.

The process was repeated with Iggy, and Roy, who was even making loud snoring noises to pretend he was sleeping. Then Peach went to wake up Morton, who gave her a speech of a good morning, Iggy, and finally Junior.

"Mama Peach!" Junior held out his little arms for a hug which Peach happily gave him. "I'm happy that you're here. It's the first time you wake me up and I don't mind getting up."

"I'm glad you're so energetic today," Peach ruffled Junior's hair. She remembered when her mother would wake her up in the mornings when she was a little girl.

At breakfast, Peach announced her plans to invite the koopa family to the Mushroom Kingdom, and also included Kamek and Kami in the visit. They were all happy to attend and that gave Peach reassurance that she was doing the right thing.

xoxox xox xoxox

When Peach returned home with the Koopa family, everyone was looking at them curiously, not frightened. She later learned that Mario could not make up an excuse for Peach and he and Pauline confessed the truth. They were certain that Peach would eventually reveal and anyway, they just didn't know when.

The Mushroom King was not angry or disappointed. He overcame his case of stage fright to deliver an inspiring speech about forming peace between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom. He wasn't too specific about the cause for the speech, but asked his people to welcome the people of the Koopa Kingdom as their friends, and he even managed to inspire Toadsworth.

The Mushroom King took the Koopalings very naturally. Toadsworth was a feeling little shy at first, but soon joined the king. Daisy and Luigi were there as well as Mario and Pauline, whom Peach saw holding hands. They were all together, and they were all getting along and time flew by.

Bowser stood next to Peach the entire time, he was a little quieter than usual. "Are you nervous?" Peach asked, trying not to laugh.

She wasn't making fun of him; it's just that she couldn't picture Bowser being nervous. "Of course not!"

"Good, then let's go join dad from tea time," Toadsworth never missed tea time, and the Mushroom King often joined him until he settled into the habit as well.

When they were seated, the Mushroom King asked Bowser one question, "Tell me Bowser, do you truly care about my daughter?"

"Yes!" Bowser spoke a little louder than he intended. "I love her, and would do anything for her."

The Mushroom King nodded, his expression happy. "Good, good, that's all I need to know. I trust Peach's judgment, by good to my little girl."

That was it, suddenly Bowser felt as if he had gained the approval of Peach's father, an accomplishment he felt very proud of. Peach could feel Bowser returning to being himself after that, more open and proud.

The day rolled very quickly until each guest left one by one, even the annoying Mint T. who interviewed everyone there, and in Bowser and Peach's case she interviewed them five times during the course of the day, in wish Bowser continuously declared his undying love for Peach.

When night fell and Kamek and Kami went ahead to take the koopalings home, Peach took some extra time to say goodbye to Bowser. They would see each other again soon, but he already missed her.

"I'll come see you again tomorrow," Bowser was looking forward to it; he was looking forward to his new life as a part of Peach's life. "I'll bring the kids, they like playing with Grandpa Mush."

The name made Peach giggle. Her father was know to most as the Mushroom King, and many felt odd calling him anything other than that, even if he did of course have a name, which he had revealed when they met that morning; though he admitted that everyone called him Mushroom. The koopalings had given him the name of Grandpa Mush; it was fitting since his daughter was Mama Peach. "I'm sure dad will be happy to play with them again."

A small moment of silence formed at the gates of the Mushroom castle, but it was not an awkward one at all. It was a peaceful moment for them to quietly enjoy each other's precense. "I love you...you don't need to answer right away but let me know when you fall in love, okay?"

"I will, I already care for you and you are being amazing, awesome and charming after all." Love was not something to be taken lightly, it formed and grew with time, and Peach already felt it starting to grow in her heart. It wouldn't be too long before she was ready to say those words.

"That's right, just like I said." They hugged, in a warm loving embrace.

Peach knew Bowser wanted a kiss, but didn't ask, instead enjoying being able to hug Peach, and have her hug him back. "Let's take things slowly, okay?"

Bowser nodded, "however slow you wish Peachy; I'm here to make you happy so you can ask for anything."

"I know," he had assured her of that many times, and she had come to believe him. Peach placed her hands on the sides of Bowser's face, gently bringing him closer. She game him a quick kiss. It didn't last long, but it would be the first of many in time.

xoxox xox xoxox

The spirit of Mercy was watching the events unfold from the Spirit World, the images reflected in the waters of a crystalline pond. "They say that all is fair in love and war... Well, I don't know about that, but it looks like there's no use in fighting a war against the heart; because no matter how many complications take place, true love always wins."

Fin

Complications has finally ended. It's my longest Bowser x Peach story and one of my longest stories over all. It's one of the few that can be called a novel, being over fifty thousand words long. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, it was fun to write. I have another Bowser x Peach story in mind, I haven't started writing it yet or decided on the title but I'll definitely write it one day. Disclaimer, I don't own the Mario games or characters. 


End file.
